


Honorable Sons

by rngrdead



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The final battle came at a terrible price. Can our boys recover some of what they’ve lost? Do they want to?</p><p>Spoilers: Post end of S5 AtS so Minor if any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Later Dawn and Connor very AU
> 
> Author’s Note: Don’t own the characters etc and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give them life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Spike!”

*Bloody Hell - what now!*

A low, growled “You little bastard!” 

Then another yell – but this one with a groan of pain, “Spike! Get *in* here.” And finally a rather petulant, “Please?!”

The blonde sauntered through the bedroom door to find his Sire sprawled on the floor *again*.

“Oh G… Bloody Hell!! Will you *stop* trying to get up… you git!” the last few words cut off with a slight “umphh” as he lifted his companion back onto the bed. The harsh tone belied his concern, but the gentle touch and quiet caress of the forehead once his charge was resettled, did everything to express his true sentiment. 

He hated seeing anyone like this, and knew first hand what lack of mobility and helplessness could do to a person… 

Spike dropped into true face, opened his wrist and presented it, “Drink, Sire, please drink.” 

The elder vampire took the proffered wrist reverently with a nod of thanks, then closed his eyes and began to take in the rich blood of his Childe, his partner, his savior and now, his nurse.

All too soon the wrist was released, and Spike realized that his patient had returned to unconsciousness. He stayed for a time, petting the silky dark locks, now almost as long as he remembered them from Italy when they were there… the first time. It was to be expected, remaining uncut for nearly eight months. Eight months of hiding; eight months of pain and frustration; eight months of Angel the invalid; but eight months that had also reestablished a deep friendship and intimacy that they had both missed for over a century… 

It was fortunate that the dragon had only been able to take one swipe with its talons before it fell to the vampire’s sword. It was unfortunate that the talons had found their mark.

Spike had watched his Sire fall, unable to reach him in time as he fought for his own survival (or to ‘take as many with him’ as he could, he was not quite sure at the time). Mere seconds later a white blast of energy had thrown him to a far wall of the alley and all had gone black. When he awoke, the demon army was gone, as was Illyria. Why or where they went, he never questioned. All he knew was that there were dead demon remains scattered around the area, oozing various putrid fluids and assaulting his senses.

Spike had known at the time that his right arm, several ribs and his left knee, had all been shattered in the collision with the wall. He also had several deep stab wounds – origin unknown – in his side. Yet he had instinctively crawled toward a muffled groan coming from somewhere around the carcass of the dragon.

To his joy he had discovered his Sire! Not the dust he’d anticipated, but a semiconscious, badly injured vampire, pinned under the abdomen of the beast with only his torso visible. Spike had crawled over, taken his Sire’s arms and levered the beast, with his good leg for just long enough to pull his comrade free, then dragged him to the safety of a manhole. He had eased the by now unconscious Angel through as best he could, and retreated to the sunless safety of the sewers.

Present day>>>>>>>>>

Angel was awake and ‘pissed off’ “You need to make a call Spike – just f’ing call them” 

Spike could no longer hold his tongue…“So let me get this straight…. You f@#$ing told me early on that you were in *no way* goin’ to access them… months ago… when this first happened! … I suggested it *remember*!!.... *I* suggested it and you told me *no*. So I’m sorry Sire,… but I’ve been a bit too busy ‘alf ‘inchin’ on our behalf, to notice that you, ‘lord and master of the tormented soul’, are finally realizing the merit in usin’ those accounts!! For *God sake*, we nicked half of it from the aristocracy, *legit* payment for ‘services rendered’ an’ all that, I seem to recall you sayin’! And I’m *not* goin’ to apologize for nickin’ bloody Goering’s gold – I mean geez Angel! Not even the Master could have matched him in the ‘soulless prick of the year’ competition! (except in the ‘prick part ‘course!)” A wiggled eyebrow signaled the end of the ‘rant’.

Angel knew him to be right on all counts, however he also knew that for the first part of their ‘flight’, the main concern had been total anonymity. Without knowing the status of the senior partners or their earthly representatives, it was nigh on impossible to determine who was friend or foe. Spike had remembered being hungry before, but he had not been trying to feed his wounded Sire at the time. Now he often felt the screaming pain of starvation gnawing at him.

With no money, he had on occasion during their travels, defied his soul and gone hunting, trying to pick on those in the cities who ‘deserved to be bitten’. With Angel in his current state, moving cities was also a challenge, but one Spike had risen to, managing to traverse the country in a wide circle during the eight long months.

The pattern was always the same. In the dead of night, he would carefully lift and carry his Sire wrapped mummy-like in soft blankets, to a sewer exit, large duffel bag slung over the other shoulder. He would gingerly place his (hopefully by then, passed out with pain) Sire and their belongings on a dry surface, open a manhole and find a suitable van, generally an old delivery vehicle with no rear windows. He would then haul his Sire and the bag up, nestle the older vampire as comfortably as he could in the rear of the van, hotwire it, and drive as inconspicuously as possible until daylight threatened. 

Another town, another small hotel (if they had money), or barn, or crypt, or (on bad days) even a sewer or cave until they reached the next ‘safe place’. Safe meant places with few demons; places where the vamps were all fledges and didn’t know the feel of a master close by; places where the remnants of the Wolf, Ram and Hart were least likely to search; places that held no harsh memories.

Sometimes the stolen item was driven for more than two nights, but after a brush with the law and the constant threat of running out of fuel due to lack of funds, Spike simply wouldn’t take the risk. On one unfortunate evening a Sheriff and his deputy had stopped them, apparently in search of a fugitive who had absconded from their small county jail. They were waved on their way after a cursory look, Spike having introduced his crippled brother. The law enforcers had not questioned the ownership of the vehicle or asked anything difficult, but the incident had rattled Spike.

It was during their last move that Spike had made the decision to stop running. They were only two or three hours from their goal, San Francisco, when the threat of sunshine forced yet another stop.

Fortunately the van they had been driving had contained a bonus. Under the seat, Spike had discovered a cigarette packet with nearly three hundred dollars inside, and a couple of suspicious little packs of white powder. He had thought for a moment before tossing the drugs and pocketing the cash.

He had pulled into a reasonable looking hotel “The Napa Marriott” and checked in, negotiating a twenty four hour stay, after the rather irksome night clerk who, though reasonably sympathetic, had still insisted on ‘seeing this sick brother’! Spike suddenly realized that he really must look like a vagrant with a wad of cash – unlikely to instill a whole lot of confidence as to his honesty, in the hotelier.

Prior to ‘picking up the van’ they had been living *very* rough, hadn’t washed in days, weeks possibly. The blonde vampire had become ‘heroin thin’ over the past months of feeding his Sire when other blood was unavailable, often giving up the precious fluid when he had eaten barely enough to sustain himself. 

He allowed the jumped up bellhop to watch while he carefully lifted his dear Sire. Angel had inhaled sharply and cried out in pain as Spike stepped from the van. Seeing they had an observer, who was wide eyed and obviously shocked at his emaciated condition, Angel was no longer able to hold back his humiliation and sobbed uncontrollably.

“Oh God, man. Do you need a doctor or something? There’s a great guy in Angwin. I know he could at least help with the pain. What’s wrong with him anyway?”

Spike who was striding toward the lift at the time, had barely contained his game face and turned to snarl, “He’s a fucking cripple and he’s getting worse and there’s nothing we can do….” It was followed by a hitched whisper, “There’s nothing *I* can do… There’s nothing *I* can do…” 

He had ended up sliding down the wall next to the elevator, Angel still cradled in his arms, face buried in his beloved Sire’s long dark locks, rocking his charge and crying openly in front of the shocked human.

“C’mon man, I’m sorry if I upset you, c’mon… I’ll help you to your room yeah? And tell you what, you have an extra day free… c’mon man…’m sure the boss would agree, I’ll get your bag… yeah?” 

He had then given Spike a rather embarrassed smile, carefully taken the bag and encouraged the vampire up to his room. Angel had still been in tears, keening quietly, no less consolable than when he first realized they were being watched.

The younger vampire had at that moment made the decision. Regardless of Angel’s reluctance to use the Aurelian fortune – guilt over its origins and fear of discovery too much until this point – Spike knew they had to change something and get his Sire well. The only way to do both would be to stop running, access the funds and settle somewhere, taking the risk of discovery…

The following day he had therefore been both stunned and relieved to discover his Sire had come to the same conclusion.

 

>>>>

“I will call them *after* you’ve eaten a little more. C’mon Sire, a few more minutes without funding is not going to do anything, but you falling out of bed again ‘cause you’re too bloody dizzy with hunger to work out which way is up… just… c’mon Sire… Please!” Spike eased himself gently onto the bed beside his maker, taking care not to bump the frail limbs, and held out his arm.

Angel relented, reached over and lovingly stroked the defined cheekbones of his Childe, “For you, Spike… my beautiful boy… I’ll drink for you.” Angel put the wrist to his mouth again, dropped his fangs and drank the rich fluid.

As the blood was drawn Spike’s arousal grew. He ached to be able to finish the activity with a mutually satisfying, ‘shag’, and knew that Angel was feeling the same. But it could not be. Instead he saw to his Sire’s needs as soon as the wrist was released. He caressed the semi hardness through the bedcovers until the older vampire was fully erect, then lifted off the bed, gingerly pulled the covers down and put his mouth over the firm member. 

There could no longer be obvious participation from his lover, no position changes or gyrating hips but he worked the stiffness with an expert mouth until rewarded with a groan and a cool stream of dead seed. He brought himself off by his own hand whilst still licking his Sire’s softening shaft. With his own completion, he kissed the tip, followed by the concave belly, the sternum on a too obvious ribcage, and finally pressed his lips to the older vampire’s mouth, slipping a tongue in to let him taste the combination of Sire and Childe.

He watched as a single tear tracked from closed eyes to the hairline just above the ear level, and made out the whispered, “Oh god Spike… my favorite Childe…. My lovely boy… thank you…. thank you.”

He kissed Angel on the forehead and gently stroked the long hair until the dark vampire fell asleep once more.

Angel woke a few hours later to the feel of early evening and the sound of his Childe reentering the room.

Spike deposited an armful of clean, dryer warmed clothes on an armchair near the door.

“Evenin’ sleepy.”

Still waking, Angel momentarily forgot his state of health and tried to sit up, immediately flopping back onto the pillows with a quiet groan. 

The younger vampire was beside him in a moment, “C’mon Sire. Let’s sit you up a bit and get those pins moving shall we.”

“Did you eat, Spike?”

“Bovine. Straight from the vein too, all good and no lasting damage done, Sire.”

 

Spike did as he had done every day for the past eight months. He gently rolled his Sire onto his front, took a bottle of warming cinnamon oil from the side table and poured a small amount into his palm. He then proceeded to massage the inert legs, the aching joints, and the damaged back. He noted that the bed sores had healed – courtesy of a soft bed and decent feeding and was thankful for that small mercy.

Having completed his task, Spike turned the older vampire again, noting that silent tears had started again.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, but you know it’s better if we get in a massage…. C’mon Sire, c’mon! Look I’ll run a bath and we can have a bit of a float yeah? C’mon…” He wiped away the salty drips tracking down the cheeks.

Angel flung a weak arm over his face, “Why don’t you just stake me Spike? Just stake me and finish it.”

Spike flew off the bed turning angrily as he reached the bathroom door.

“No! You don’t get to do that!!... You don’t give up!!... You are *not* bloody leaving me alone again!... You will not bloody well quit!!” His eyes flashed yellow as he stormed into the bathroom to start the water, brooking no further argument.

Hot water running, Spike wandered to the basin and leaned heavily, stared at the blank mirror and let his own upset drop large tears onto the waiting porcelain. “F@#Kin’ Hell!” He stood for several minutes while the bath filled, then wiped his face with the back of his hand and headed back to the bedroom. 

Smiling as best he could to cover his own distress, he stripped off the oversized shirt he had been wearing whilst washing the rest of their clothes and lifted his Sire to the bath. Spooning him from behind, he settled the taller man between his own legs, took a small bottle of shampoo and began to wash the dark hair.

As soon as the suds were rinsed, Angel’s head fell back on the slim shoulder of his companion, “I love you Spike. You know that don’t you…” Spike continued his ministrations by sliding a soapy face wash cloth over the too thin torso, “Hmmm… really love you” Angel’s eyes closed again but this time he turned, placed his lips against Spike’s neck and gently nipped and licked over the sensitive claim mark he had made a century and a half earlier.

With his Sire dry, tucked up in the comfort of the luxurious bed and replete from yet another feeding, it was time for Spike to call the banks in Europe and access their long neglected funds.

“Caisse d'épargne de Bassecourt? Ici William Aurelius. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre gérant des comptes classiques et des placements à long terme.” (This is William Aurelius, I wish to speak to your classic account, long term investment manager)

After several seconds a baritone voice came on the line, “Ici Jacques Du Puis.” 

“William Aurelius. Je vous appelle au nom de mon *Sire*" Nous souhaitons transférer quatre millions de Francs Suisse dans le compte de Liam Aurelius. Le numéro de Sécurité?”(William Aurelius, I’m calling on behalf of my Sire. We wish to transfer four million Swiss francs to the credit account for Liam Aurelius. Security number?)

“S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Aurelius, c'est obligatoire.”  
(If you please Mr Aurelius, that is a requirement)

Spike recited the fifteen digit code without hesitation, the eight digit check number, then answered two further security questions. After a short pause he was assured the money had been transferred, thanked the banker, and bid his farewell.

“It’s done, Sire. ‘S only three and a half but should tide us over for a good while.”

Angel closed his eyes and sighed an unnecessary breath of relief.

Spike made four further calls. Two to San Fransisco realtors catering for ‘special needs clients’, one to the Watcher’s council in Surrey England and a final one to British Airways.

By one in the morning, they had taken a large, furnished apartment near the water in the Berkeley area; and he had pre-booked flights from Heathrow to S.F. for a certain Willow Rosenberg. 

He wrapped his Sire carefully once more, carried him to the van and settled him for what he hoped was to be their last trip for some time.

Reentering the hotel, he paid for the room along with the substantial telephone bill with a long unused platinum credit card, silently tossed a generous cash tip across the counter (to the great surprise of his erstwhile night manager) and stalked out.

As they pulled onto the highway, Spike allowed himself to feel the slightest glimmer of hope for the future.

 

>

The move this time was surprisingly easy, made so by Spike’s knowledge that they were destined for known accommodation, and that there would be some relief from the constant running, at least for a time.

Spike pulled into the underground garage well before sunrise and located the apartment key taped inside the rollout recycle bin, as arranged. Leaving his Sire asleep, he carried the duffel bag upstairs to inspect their new abode.

An airy apartment on the second floor with a view of the water (if you were prepared to stand on tiptoe) in one direction and a lovely park in the other, judging by all the trees he could see in the pre dawn light. It was decorated generally neutral tones and pale wood, offset by dark marble benches and bathroom features, giving it a Scandinavian feel. The hundred and fifty year old fledge in Spike couldn’t help smile, *Sire will be pleased*.

He closed all the curtains – noting with some dismay that the ‘water view’ windows were not adequately blocked out. Wandering onto the balcony, he found a couple of west facing ‘sail’ awnings that seemed to have been taken down for the winter. He quickly reattached them to their stays, hoping that they would at least shade a part of the afternoon sun and provide a little ‘extra’ until he had a chance to change the drapes.

Furniture was rich redwoods and plush leather – all the things his Sire liked. The huge futon in the bedroom and spa in the bathroom were certainly Spike’s ‘thing’.

He checked the guest room – elegant and simple. Good for the visiting Willow.

Inspecting the study, he saw the extras ordered for their specific needs, noting that large sums of money seemed to make things happen far more efficiently. A top of the line computer and connection; a redwood desk and leather chair; one folded massage table; one specialized ‘turning frame/bed’ for human spinal patients; and one wheelchair, all awaiting use. He rolled the last item into a store cupboard in the hallway so as not to upset his patient, then went to collect his Sire.

As he approached the van, his vampire senses allowed him to hear the plaintive call. “Spike” followed by a hitched and unnecessary breath then, “Oh please….. Spike where are you?”, the last question trailing off into another hitched cough. 

Spike opened the back of the van and kicked himself *yet again* for leaving his Sire alone. He dropped to his knees beside his distraught partner and regardless of the pain inflicted, grabbed him and hugged the larger form close to his chest. He rocked them for some minutes before Angel responded.

“Oh, oh… Spike?” Angel’s eye focused on the familiar face staring down at him.

“Yeah, c’mon ya old ponce, let’s get you up to our new abode shall we?” A fond smile was followed by Spike rewrapping his precious bundle and lifting him with the greatest of care.

Relaxing into the arms of his Childe, Angel wondered at the gift he had been afforded - his blonde beauty of so many years, the forgiving lover, the tender partner… And the man who, when similarly crippled, Angelus of Sunnydale, had taunted and tortured. He buried his head into his Childe’s chest again as they stood waiting for the elevator. This time Spike heard a whispered, “Oh William, I am *so* sorry, I am *so* sorry!!”

“What are you on about now, you daft bugger?” Spike tempering the statement with a kiss to his Sire’s temple. “Nothin’ to ‘pologise for, ‘s a new day!”

The doors of the lift opened and they stepped in, Spike accidentally hitting his charge’s knees on the handrail as he reached for the control panel, eliciting a pained cry from the man in his arms.

They exited seconds later with Angel continuing his “I’m so sorry, I hurt you, I hurt you” mantra, though Spike did note with some relief, that it had become somewhat meditative, rather than the initial ‘acute pain’ version.

He sighed and pondered. *Wonder whether funds will extend to several years of counseling for the undead, cause… bloody hell!* 

Spike had ensured that all the lamps and in-ceiling spotlights were on and set to ‘soft’, displaying the apartment at its very best, indeed photo ready for a home style magazine.

“Right, so this is home. At least for a while”

He walked his Sire around each room, explaining the features and finally stepping outside to scent the fresh air and note the wide balcony.

Angel had been fascinated and horrified in equal measure by the spinal bed and massage table, though begrudgingly acknowledged the genuine benefit available from both – at least he might have some relief from the ever present bed sores…

Spike settled his partner on the king sized bed, then made an excuse to head back and lock the van. Instead he drove it to the shore of the bay, parked, and rang the local police from a phone box to report an abandoned car with Nevada number plates. He then sprinted back to their abode.

Willow was two days away, but Spike wanted to have his Sire ‘settled’ well before that.

 

>>>>

“C’mon luv, please drink, c’mon…” It was Spike’s turn to be near tears as he stood wrist open, dripping blood across his Sire’s lips, and yet the older vampire still resisted.

The frustration and worry of running for the last eight months had been relieved, but sadly had simply brought the very critical nature of Angel’s condition into sharp focus. With a reliable supply of human and animal blood delivered on demand, things should have been easier. Instead Spike found himself drinking the precious liquid then near force feeding his Sire. Twice on the previous day, he had found it necessary to deliberately hurt the invalid as a way of forcing the demon to the surface and appeal directly to the most primitive survival instincts in order to have Angel feed.

Angel had been strapped onto the turning bed in the morning of their first day. Despite the ability to now rotate his dear maker, even allowing him to spend some time on the second evening in an upright position (something that had not been an option for three quarters of a year), Angel had stopped eating again. Relieving the pain had only served to highlight his own state of acute neediness and lack of recovery to the elder vampire. 

“You leave me draining onto this floor and I will bloody well sling that thing so’s you’re upside down for the rest of the day… you stupid, self indulgent ponce!” He shoved the wound directly onto his Sire’s tightly pursed lips, “At least have the decency to lick it closed.” The last statement came as a quiet plea and finally the older vamp’s tongue emerged to clean away the stream of blood and lave the wound until it partially healed.

Spike heard a tentative knock at the front door of the apartment, patted his Sire on the arm and wandered out to see who it was.

Opening the door resulted in an armful of rather incoherent, redheaded witch.  
“Oh Goddess! Oh G….. it is you… I mean, I knew it was, but now it really is… And Oh Goddess!”

Spike simply stood hugging the woman to his chest until she calmed. Willow pulled away slightly, gave the vampire a dazzling smile and said rather sheepishly “Um Hi”, then turned, pulled her luggage inside and closed the door.

“So um Angel?”

“In the other room pet, although I’m pretty sure he’ll be having a snooze so why don’t we get you settled first. Your room is through here…” Spike rolled the suitcase to the guest room, idly noting that the witch had more luggage for her three week sojourn than the total of all the possessions he and Angel had moved into the apartment with.

“Drink or anything? I imagine it’s been a long day.”

“Um yeah, love some water if you don’t mind. Was an OK flight, only really one stopover in New York so that was fine – longest bits seem to have been the car rides at either end! And by the way mister, since when could you afford to hire limo? Or this apartment? You guys didn’t go all grrr on someone rich did you?”

“Not recently pet. We’ve had some money put aside for a while now.” The answer was deliberately not intended to inform so she did not press the matter further.

She followed Spike out into the kitchen, gratefully accepted a glass of water and wandered out onto the balcony.

She stood on tiptoes, then a patio chair until satisfied that she could indeed see the bay, and called back to Spike, “This place is gorgeous.” Receiving no reply she headed back inside toward murmuring voices and a low growl coming from the study.

Approaching the door she made out Spike’s firm but sympathetic tone of voice pleading with Angel.

“C’mon Sire, she’s gotta see you eventually, else ways how’s she gonna fix you.”

“But….”

“No more buts ya git, ‘s better now whilst you’re on that thing and we can move you around a bit.” 

Willow stood at the door observing the extreme care with which Spike rotated the bed ninety degrees until Angel was again face up, undid the head strap and watched the tender touches as he brushed a stray lock of long hair from his Sire’s eyes and gently kissed his forehead. The figure on the bed did not look like Angel other than in his gaunt face. Even clothed, the obviously wasted limbs, prominent hip bones and emaciated torso caused Willow to hitch her breath and pause in her approach to the bed. 

Abandoning the intended cheerful, chirpy hello, she instead moved behind Spike, put her arm around his waist in a reassuring hug, then leaned forward to kiss Angel on cheek.

“Hey sweetie, it’s just me! Spike asked me to come see if I can help.”

“Oh God, Willow!” Angel closed his eyes, squeezing out tears that streaked down into his hair.

Willow stood with her arm still around Spike and petted the long dark hair in silence.

“I’m going to have to examine your injuries Angel. Angel? Is that OK?”

A small nod came from the older vampire although his eyes remained closed.

Spike unhooked the straps holding Angel’s head and upper body then eased the invalid’s arms out of the old baggy sweat shirt and with a minimum of movement, pushed it carefully over his head. Meanwhile Willow retrieved a number of crystals and a magnifying glass from her bag.

She held back a gasp as she approached the sickly vampire. The naked torso was a far cry from the perfect male specimen she remembered, and she knew that without establishing the cause of the malady and curing him quickly, there could be only one dusty outcome. She marveled at Spike’s ability to care for one so ill for so long, and on the run, from what he had told her on the phone days earlier.

Willow stepped up to the sickbed and began to look in earnest. The scarring from the dragon’s talon was a purple and whitish stripe running diagonally down the previously unmarked chest, but what really caught her eye was an area near the base of the scar which seemed distinctly darker. She focused on the spot with the magnifying glass and noted that the odd coloration was caused by a number of tendril-like blue veins that were apparently fanning out from that point.

Selecting a pinkish crystal from her collection, the witch held it over the region and chanted quietly for a few seconds. Spike watched as the crystal glowed pink then went fiery red and finally black at its core. As Willow took it away from the body it returned to its original powder pink color.

“Can you roll him now so I can see his back please?”

Spike returned the straps to their stays and as he secured the two across his Sire’s chin and temple, he saw the tears start again.

“’S alright pet, Willow’s the best there is, we all know that – she’ll have you right as rain an’ off this thing in a jiffy.” 

Spike rotated the bed again but this time removing all the straps, then stood near Angel’s head stroking the soft hair and noting the tears still splashing onto the floor below the bed.

Willow ran her hand gently down the spinal cord noting a definite misalignment in at least two places.

She looked over at Spike with undisguised distress mixed with a measure of hope, “Crystal confirmed it, the dragon talon was carrying a poison not too dissimilar to a blue ringed octopus. It spreads from a localized area and attacks the central nervous system. I don’t understand how, but here it seems to have stayed festering in the wound so Angel’s body can’t get rid of it and recover. It just keeps pushing more toxin into his system.” 

“I’m fairly sure we can fix this, but… we’re going to have to open the wound up again and not just once but several times over a series of days so it can be treated direct with the antidote.” Willow’s voice dropped almost to a whisper, “And Spike….we can’t use an anesthetic.” The blonde simply nodded with a look of pained resignation and continued to pet his Sire’s hair.

 

“I think to speed the back recovery and make sure it aligns properly, we’d be best to get him onto a traction bed for at least some of the time. I guess you can get hold of one but it might be best to have a demon doctor to set it up properly. Do you know any here or do you want me to contact the coven?”

Spike continued to look down at his Sire and said simply “Coven.”

Willow brightened, “Right, well I need some supplies – couldn’t bring half the stuff I wanted with me – bit hard to explain to the customs officials why you have toad eyes and bat bits in your bag.”

“Nearest magic shop is near the university, s’not too far. Best one around is in Chinatown. ‘pparently both will still be open.”

“Well sounds like I’m going out for a while then.” 

He listened to the girl bustle around readying to depart. Taxi was ordered, money found, different pair of shoes put on and makeup reapplied. In no time she was at the sickroom door again.

“Um, can I get you anything while I’m out?”

“Pack of fags would hit the spot if you would, luv.”

“Back soon.” 

“Hey Pet?” Willow stopped mid stride.

“Thanks.”

He heard “You’re very welcome” as his favorite redhead smiled sweetly and departed.

 

>>>>>>>

When Willow returned an hour or so later she knocked three times before being greeted at the door by an all but naked and dripping Spike. She worried that he was also too thin, not quite to the famine thin level of Angel, but it made the witch contemplate the enormous inner strength of Spike, as there had been very obvious personal costs to the many months of running with an invalid. She noted that heroin thin on the vampire seemed to have pulled his skin tighter and defined the underlying musculature, still beautiful despite obvious needs. Sadly Willow knew things were going to get worse before she could lead both ensouled vamps back to full health.

Spike began to look exasperated as the witch stood pondering and staring instead of entering the apartment, “Well come in you daft bint! Never seen a bloke in ‘is altogether before? What! That wolf of yours keep the light low or some’t?” He huffed, turned and stomped back to the bathroom.

Willow giggled at the reason he was not quite ‘starkers’ (as the vamp himself might put it). Spike had obviously made an effort to cover up as he jumped from the bath but for some reason hadn’t used a towel, instead he had the legs of his jeans fashioned in an upside down arrangement to create a makeshift apron. The effect however, though obviously camouflaging said ‘bits’ from the front, took no account of the rear view.

Willow entered the apartment shopping in hand and grin firmly in place. Kicking the door shut with her foot, she wandered through to deposit her purchases in the kitchen, mood sobering as she passed by the bathroom.

“C’mon pet just let me do it.” There was an obviously pained reply but too quiet for Willow to catch the words.

“C’mon Sire please, please! It’s just your front, we did this when you were well, remember? Nothin’ to it… There you go, see? We’ll make it feel right… here…”

Willow stood by the door wishing she could enter and somehow help, but knew it would not be welcome.

“Can’t… even… oh guhh… Spike!… arghhh! Please!... can’t even… it hurts Spike… it hurts… Oh sh@#!” 

There was a pause in the pleas, followed by a low purr interspersed by “Shh, Shhh… I’ve got you Sire… I’ve got you… c’mon we’re all done… Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

Willow heard a heavy sigh and a second purr resonating with the first, then “Love you… my darling boy… love you”, the voice trailing off to be replaced again by the second purr. Such deep affection and care between the two in the bathroom proved too much. The seriousness of the situation and her own level of responsibility for fixing it came crashing down, and Willow found herself slapping her hand over her own mouth to hold in the cry of anguish. Tears flowed freely as she sprinted to her own room, dived onto the bed and curled up around a pillow. Burying her face in the softness, she proceeded to rock and cry herself to a point of control.

Spike had added more hot water to the bath and continued his ministrations even after his Sire had apparently fallen asleep, cradled to his chest. Somehow the rhythmic swish of the water laden warm sponge over the pale skin, and the gentle stroking and caressing of his Sire’s torso and groin, had a familiarity that allowed the blonde to momentarily forget their dire situation. 

Eventually however, he had to move. Easing himself from behind his Sire, he let the older vampire rest in the water for a time, and thanks to a lack of breathing, was unworried by the thought that Angel’s face might accidentally submerge. He retrieved the warm towels from the drier in the laundry alcove and made an H shaped ‘bed’ on the floor beside the bath. He then pulled the plug, lifted his charge with extreme care and wrapped him in the fluffy white towels.

Angel woke as he was placed on the cushioned floor, immediately tense but relaxing again as loving hands wrapped him proficiently and lifted him into a safely cradled hold against a beloved chest.

“C’mon pet, let’s you and me just… let’s us get t’ bed.” With that Spike kissed the dark vampire’s temple and carried his charge to the large double bed. He knew that the spinal bed would have been better therapy-wise, but also that a traction bed and far, far worse torture was coming in the morning, and had decided that they needed one more night just to cuddle and ‘be’ before the healing hurt began.

>>>>>>

Willow woke mid morning and began to prepare the dragon antidote. The process was repetitive, tedious and, as it turned out, *extraordinarily* frustrating as batch after batch of the same intricate combination of chopped, grated, squeezed or extracted ingredients had to be pounded to mush with mortar and pestle, boiled with a measure of pure water, reduced, distilled and finally dripped slowly into a chilled vial ready for use.

By late afternoon a loud banging on the front door signaled the delivery of the traction bed. Willow – oven mitts in hand, directed delivery into the study, and supervised the positioning of the same, central to all other furniture. She was leaning back on a wall near the door to the room staring at the bed she knew would provide both relief and torture, when a quiet, strongly accented and deeply melodious, female voice startled her! 

“Sorry de’ door it was open. Ahhh, dere was a call for a consultant from Everto Medicus Services. Am I in de right-place?”

“Oh… Oh.. yes!... Um sorry!” Willow threw down her mittens and turned to smile at a extraordinarily tall, extremely attractive and very, very dark individual.

“Good eve’nin m’am, I am F’Iaid. I am believe dat one William Aurelius ring our serviss an’ requested particular a’ssistance. You mus’ be da wiccan who is to do da healin’.” 

Willow was captivated not only by the voice, but also by the extraordinary appearance of the woman – despite the western clothes, her statuesque build and deep chocolate features were consistent with a resident of Somalia or lower Ethiopia, but her eyes were even more striking.  
The bright emerald green orbs glowed and seemed to communicate their own language to the observer. Though the woman before her appeared somewhere in her mid thirties, her eyes spoke clearly of an extreme age, and of hard won wisdom and deep compassion for those in need. Willow was instantly humbled and tipped her chin in a sign of respect.

“My Lady”

“No need for ceremony, I see dat you too have power, it will be needed from what I have been told. Do we need to wake William?”

“Oh umm yes, yes of course!” Willow moved toward the door but F’Iaid stopped her. 

“Madam, I need to know da progress of de injury, and what is de process so far for da healin’. What is it you want to do? I need to adjust de bed for you friend’s unique-needs.”

Willow knocked lightly on the door of the master bedroom and not long after, a rather disheveled Spike emerged, obviously thrown by the early hour and the company.

“Hey Spike”

The overly chirpy nature of Willow’s greeting signaled the start of something Spike wished he could deny. Willow had been honest, and he knew… But…

“Chap can’t even have an afternoon kip these days without someone interruptin’! Who’s the Ebony princess?”

“Ummm oh yeah – Spike this is F’Iaid – she needs to talk to you about your time since the dragon – you know… how you guys escaped, how Angel’s condition has been – anything really…”

Thirty five minutes later, Willow returned from the last phases of her potion making to observe F’Iaid and Spike sitting cross legged on the floor, F’Iaid holding both Spike’s hands and speaking in low tones. They both looked up as she entered and the lady doctor gave her a welcoming smile.

“It is definitely not as bad as I feared. Angel is old and will be strong.” She squeezed Spike’s hands reassuringly then released him and stood up.

“Dere will be much pain and perhaps some fever, but you are very strong Willow, and mistress of your craft, so use it. I will put Master Angelus on traction but you know dat dis is jus’ to decompress he’s spine, dere are many oder effects of de dragon poison dat you are tryin’ to address. Call me if you wish advice.” With that F’Iaid turned and moved to the sickroom door. Spike moved swiftly, retrieving the still sleeping form of his Sire, whispering reassuringly in his ear until the older man was awake, then placing him gently on the newly provided bed.

Having just awoken and now staring at an unfamiliar face on a strangely clinical smelling bed Angel panicked. It took all Spike’s strength to extract himself from the tight grip and grasp both the shaking hands in one of his, stroke the now sweating forehead, and murmur calming words of affection as though to a skittish race horse.

“Spike? Please Spike… what’s…? Who is…? Oh Spike… don’t let go… don’t let go”

“I’m here Sire… You know I’m here… can you feel my hand? That’s it pet give it a bit of a squeeze… there you go! Now hold tight. This is F’Iaid, she’s one of the best quack’s in the business and just gonna get you in the right possie before we start on the real stuff yeah?’

There was a nod, then the older vampire closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Spike could smell the fear. In previous times he would have relished such a scent, now it was abhorrent. He held on tight just as he’d promised and watched while the demon doctor fastened Angel to the traction bed, bracing him below the injured vertebrae and at the neck and working until there was enough tension to relieve the pressure between the crushed vertebrae, at the same time immobilizing the area.

Despite the initial cry of pain and additional whimpers as various items touched or stretched areas of hurt, Spike was relieved to see his Sire in no more discomfort than before. He had been so intent upon his charge that he failed to notice the completion of the activity.

The doctor was already half way out of the room when Spike’s simple and heartfelt “Thank You” elicited a broad smile and dazzling flash of green eyes along with the ‘you’re welcome’.

As the doctor departed, Willow entered the room carrying a large bowl filled with ice that had seven vials of antidote embedded like some fancy children’s ice-cream treat at a sports game.

She placed them carefully on the side table then went back for three bags of warmed blood.

Walking in with the blood, she looked at the vampire, “Are you awake Angel?”

The dark vampire was unable to turn to look so instead said simply “Yes, what do you need?” whilst staring at the ceiling.

“Well sweetie… it’s time to start and you sort of know what we need to do, and well, Spike wants to be the one to do it. Honey you know we have to open the wound again?”

“Mmm hmm”

“And you know it’s going to hurt yeah?” 

This time Angel gave a resigned, “Yeah.” Willow carefully put the blood alongside the bowl of antidote on a side table and turned, patting Spike on the shoulder as he went to continue the vigil beside his injured partner.

Spike moved in close again and purred, “So what I’ve proposed luv is that we make this pain as close to good as I can get it for yah OK mate?” With that his face changed and Willow exited the room.

>>>>>>>

“First you’re going to have to feed Sire.” Angel was about to protest when he saw from the corner of his eye that Spike had taken the warmed blood and finished all three packs quickly. Then, game face still in place, he opened his wrist wide with a savage bite, this time deep enough to hit the artery as well as slice through veins. He kept his mouth on the wound and moved over Angel. Staring down with golden eyes, he patted Angel’s cheek with his free hand until the vampire sighed and finally opened his mouth.

As Angel began to feed, Spike caressed and stroked the invalid through the white sheet that had been flung across his body for modesty sake in front of the others. As the feeding continued he pushed the cotton barrier away and ministered to pale flesh directly. He tickled around the nipples until they were hard nubs, then stroked down, circled and teasingly pushed into Angel’s extremely sensitive belly button. Access to his Sire’s neck was impeded so he licked, sucked and then bit just over the closest nipple as his hand continued to caress. Spike was hard from the feel of blood being pulled from his system but ignored his own needs for now.

He touched his Sire’s erect member and began repetitive feather light, and near frustrating, strokes from balls to now leaking tip. Starting to feel light headed with blood loss, the blonde was relieved as his Sire released the suction and licked the limb until the wound ceased bleeding.

“Gahhh, Spiiike…..”

With his Sire riding on the euphoria of feeding and the dual feeling of arousal, Spike knew he had to act quickly. He leaned up – never stopping the established pulsing of his hand over his Sire’s erection – and kissed him deeply, at once tasting his own blood mixed with his Sire’s flavour, whilst conveying his adoration in no uncertain terms. 

He increased his ministrations and began to lave the length of the talon wound, occasionally rubbing his ridges over the older vampire’s skin and nicking the belly with razor sharp teeth. As he heard his Sire begin to pant, he increased the pace and the pressure, pinched a nipple with his free hand, and heard the groan as Angel’s climax began, at that he sunk his teeth three times deep and hard into the dark point of the still raw scar. Angel yelled his completion then screamed in agony as Spike poured one vial of the antidote after another into the open wound. 

After the fourth vial, his Sire thankfully passed out. 

As the seventh was poured into the open gash and bubbled its way to cleansing the vile poison within, Spike let the first tears fall. 

Willow had entered the room at the first of Angel’s tortured cries and saw Spike’s distress build. Moving in behind the blonde, she spooned his back to her and hugged tight, raising her hand to stroke silky strands now damp from the exertion and stress of the evening. Feeling the warm embrace, Spike could no longer hold in his anguish, and in a strange move, twisted inside the hug and pulled them both down until they knelt rocking in distress, his head on Willow’s warm shoulder, the young witch patting and caressing the sobbing vampire.

“Shhhh honey, you did great… you did great… C’mon, we need to be strong okay? Another four of those to go and he will start to heal and so can you…” She continued to rock and rub his back until the blonde calmed.

“So what now Red? You said it would get worse?”

Willow released her hold on the blonde and gently traced the fine cheekbones and stroked the face as one might a distressed younger brother. 

“Yeah sweetie, it will get worse. But we’ll both be here OK. You’re not alone, and I’ll probably piss you off and get in your way and need you to give me a hug now and then but we’ll get through OK?” She stood and turned to leave.

“So how long before …”

“You have to re-administer? Um, I think two to three days, we kind of have to wait for this lot to really take effect. I’ll start doing a new batch late tomorrow anyways.” Willow left for the kitchen to check her supplies.

Spike slumped again. Patience had never been a particular strength of his, but waiting for the next ‘bad thing’ that might transpire with the curing of his Sire was pure torture. He did not have to worry for long.

Angel returned to consciousness with a strangled scream, then a snarl as his demon reacted to the pain. Willow hearing the cry had dropped all she was doing and returned. Spike was on his feet immediately stroking his Sire’s forehead while Willow stopped at the door, then ran for a towel and cool bowl of water, and more blood for Spike.

Angel’s demon features were to the fore and twisted in agony, bloodied tears streaming down either side of the restrained head and no recognition of his surroundings in the panicked golden eyes. He began to cry out repeatedly for William.

“Sire… Sire… It’s me, it’s your Childe…. Sire! It’s William… I’m here, it’s William, your boy… your favorite, I’m here…” But there was no recognition, and beads of sweat began to appear on the almost grey white forehead as the older vampire began to shiver uncontrollably. His game face fell away as the fever took hold, Spike grabbing his hand and squeezed to the point of breaking as a way of grounding them both.

Angel was floating in a sea of pain, unable to fight it past the horrors that had begun to envelop his fever stricken mind… Hell, he was in hell again, unspeakable acts, immeasurable pain, over and over and over… He saw himself torturing William, whipping him, demeaning him in front of others, buggering him, then he saw a beautiful love scene, with himself and his beautiful boy… worshipping each other in ways others could only imagine, adoring him, adoring him… until he saw his fangs sink into the receptive flesh and drain him, and then there was …. dust! 

Spike felt his last two fingers break as the grip from his elder tightened through the latest onslaught, but in a way that helped. The constant whimpering, begging and hoarse howling from the bed, had the ache of fear in Spike’s chest well beyond its own fever pitch.

“Oh Goddess, Spike sweetie, look at me, come on honey, just focus on me for a minute.”

Spike heard the red head but was trapped by the scent of fear and pain, and wave after wave of agony and torment coming through the blood link from his Sire.

Willow pulled Spike’s face toward her and saw the glazed look in the crystal blue eyes. “Solamen!” Spike’s eyes cleared for a moment then tears began anew.

“Oh Red… Oh it’s hurting him *so much* Oh g…..” Spike was still firmly within the grasp of his shivering Sire, but buried himself into the warm, consoling embrace of the witch once more.

Despite the support at that moment, it could not last. And for Spike, the ensuing twenty four hours included transferred vague images of the deaths of Fred, Drusilla, Penn, Doyle, Cordelia, Wes, Gunn, Darla, and… himself …. The last laced with such hurt that Spike could do little but sob into Willow’s shoulder as she returned to the room to hug and pet the distraught male.

Much later and further into the fever, imagined images of Spike, Willow, Buffy and Connor dying at his hand plagued the dark vampire. Alternating between game face and soft features, Angel cried out and frequently succumbed to a sobbed appeal for clemency until he was hoarse, and there were no more tears to shed by the time he fell quietly unconscious again. Spike kept his vigil.

The blonde had eventually fallen asleep with exhaustion on the floor beside his Sire’s bed sometime early on the second morning, registering the change as his hand was released and thumped to the floor.

He stood to check the patient. What he saw was every carer’s dream… the untroubled features of a loved one in repose. Angel looked, in that moment, as if he had simply lived twenty years of a blessed and privileged life… 

Willow was standing in the doorway, mortar and pestle in hand… “Oh…. Thank the goddess!!”

Spike turned to leave, registered that he was ‘seeing stars’ then hit the floor in a dead faint.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

Spike came to, head cradled on Willow’s warm lap and the witch’s gentle hand stroking his forehead rhythmically.

A soft female voice said, “Hey there sweetie…” while the hand continued to pet his temple.

After a few minutes of simply lying contemplating his position, Spike tried to sit up but was held down by a firm hand.

“No, no, don’t do that yet… Drink this first honey… then we’ll think about you getting up.”

Spike felt a warm wrist pressed against his lips. He looked up at the witch in stunned amazement.

“I think you’ll find essence de wiccan is pretty potent stuff so…. and anyways the blood order won’t come for an hour or two, if it is like the other day. I figure if you just have a little then no harm done and you can help Angel if he wakes before I finish off the next batch.”

The stroking hand and proffered wrist were too much and two tears trickled from either corner of crystal blue eyes. Spike nodded his thanks, took the wrist reverently in both hands, looking at the witch with deep gratitude as he let his fangs drop. 

Spike laved the area first, never breaking contact with Willow’s emerald stare, then slid his incisors into the offered flesh. His eyes rolled back as he felt the blood laced with the magick and power of a senior witch flow into him. 

He pulled off after three long drafts. Nowhere near what he needed to recover on a normal basis but so infused with ancient energy that he felt like he could fly.

Dazed blue eyes now stared up in adoration at the wiccan as he released his mouth, laving and healing the wound.

“Oh god…ess…. Willow….” Azure eyes fixed on her with wonder, “Thank you, thank you…”

Spike fell back into a light and untroubled slumber.

He jolted awake some ten minutes later, feeling refreshed and rested in a way that had not occurred for many months. Sitting up abruptly, he planted a platonic, but no less loving, chaste kiss on his ‘lady’s’ lips, then stood to attend his Sire. Willow smiled and retreated to complete yet another ‘batch’ of the serum.

The blood order arrived just as Spike began to feel his Sire’s consciousness returning through the link. He answered the door and promptly downed two of the bags straight from the box.

Game face to the fore, he heard a hoarse cry for “Will?... Will!... Spike where are you?” coming from the sick room.

He was at Angel’s side momentarily and relieved to see the instant recognition in beloved brown orbs. 

“Oh Sire!” Unable to move his elder due to the traction bed, he satisfied himself with leaning over and baring his neck, petting the much loved torso and waiting. Angel recognized his Childe’s scent and submission, and bit down to drink long and slow. He felt Spike’s hand move to assist his arousal at the feeding and waited as gentle bliss took hold, then he released a tiny amount of cool seed but twice onto his torso… He slumped back, satisfied yet aware that his normal climax was somewhat subdued at the moment.

Releasing his bite and falling back into his normal face, Angel stared into his child’s beautiful eyes. 

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Nearly two days, Sire.”

“Oh”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve had the strangest dreams. Are you real…. I mean, are you real now?”

“Yes Sire, Oh hell yes, I *am* real.” As if to prove a point Spike pulled down again and hugged his elder, then released him.

“Wait here for a sec. I’ll be right back.” 

Spike raced to the kitchen, a spring in his step, and began rummaging in the fridge for more blood. He pushed three bags of AB pos into the microwave, and turned to take stock of the proceedings at the stove. His face fell. Another four vials rested in the test tube holder and a pot bubbled away, readying the next batch. Willow looked up from her stirring appearing drawn and tired.

“Oh Willow, can we just have a night to rest? Just one night?”

“Um I guess so sweetie. Is he awake now?”

“Yeah”

“I’ll come and help, a few hours out of traction is not going to hurt too much, I don’t think. Just hang on I’ll ring F’Iaid and check, OK?”

Willow handed the vampire her wooden stirring spoon and speed dialed her mobile.

“Hi F’Iaid? Hey. It’s Willow Rosenberg – you know William and Angelus…. Oh … yeah of course. Me too.”

Spike watched as the witch blushed deeply and scented… arousal?! And then grinned *Good lord! The witch really is suffragette material!* That dark doctor bint was bloody gorgeous, so why not!

“I was wondering if it’s OK if we take Angel out of the traction brace for a while?” Spike could not hear the other side of the conversation.

“Yup….. Ah huh…. Yes definitely….. Tomorrow… Oh Goddess…. Yes… Yes!… It was pretty hard the first round. Oh Goddess yes!”

Spike’s felt a cold chill as Willow cast a sympathetic and sad look in his direction after the last statement. In that moment the dread was shared. There were four treatments to go.

Willow hung up, then turned to face her vampire friend. She couldn’t help but note the return of the strained countenance and distinctly crestfallen look.

“Oh Sweetie. We both knew there was more to come, but already we’re on the way, aren’t we? We’re on the way to getting better??” She smiled in an effort to cheer the blonde. “Why don’t you both have a bath and a lovely sleep in the big bed, okay? I’ll be your waitress for the night” Willow flicked her hair and did her best to look like a saucy, pub barmaid. Failing dismally at the charade she was pleased to see her tense friend smile and relax just a little.

“You just don’t have the ‘front’ for that sort of caper luv.” Spike winked and headed back to the sickroom, warm blood bags in hand and with the intent to release his Sire. He downed the bags as he walked to the room, discarding the ‘empties’ in the small waste paper basket by the door.

Spike smiled as he entered the room, though he knew Angel could smell the anguished feelings of the previous ‘treatments’ conversation with Willow. He walked to the head of the bed and released the tension on the traction device. Angel arched then relaxed as he did so.

“Oh G…. Spike!”

The younger vampire caught his partner as the brace released, he cradled the beloved head to his chest and lifted the wasted figure into a tight embrace, whispering into his hair, “Let’s you and I have a bath shall we?”

He sat on the edge of the large tub watching the water run and cuddling the older vampire to his chest, rocking a little and enjoying the feel of the brunette purring with quiet relief. Eventually he lowered them both into the hot water and supported his crippled partner between his knees. He noted the raw marks where the brace had chafed as fevered thrashing had seen the agonized body work against the restraints. He winced as he gently brushed over the savage slashes that were the reopened dragon marks, though thankfully could see the beginnings of some healing with a slight lessening in the purple of the scarring. Perhaps it was worth the pain. Spike’s hand paused in his ministrations as he pondered the agony still to come. He pushed the thought away and spent the remaining time it took for the water to start to chill, to pet and stroke and minister to his beloved.

He left the bath first, lay the usual towels on the ground, lifted his Sire out and wrapped him lovingly then carried him to the large bed, where they both settled naked under the covers with dual sighs of relief.

Willow continued her brewing while Spike tended to his charge, though upon hearing the two males quietly retreating to the bedroom, heated two mugs of blood and brewed a pot of tea. She set the hot items on a tray of tea cups along with petit fours, sliced lemon, milk and sugar. Then proceeded to do as promised and serve the gents their supper in bed. She set the tray down on a side table and sat on Spike’s side of the large bed watching transfixed as Spike drank both mugs of blood, opened his wrist and fed his Sire.

Shaking herself from her stare, she began to pour the tea then giggled at the bizarre picture they made. A powerful wiccan with her hair trussed up out of the way by two strategically placed chopsticks, wearing an old Tshirt and pink overalls with orange fuzzy pockets and pouring tea for two vampires, one of whom was currently feeding, and the other trying to hide the effects of the feeding by a strategically placed long cushion over the tenting bedcovers with the excuse that ‘the tea could be hot, so…” 

Angel eventually released the wrist and lay back on the pillow, a little dazed as was always the case after feeding from his Childe. Willow handed Spike his tea along with Angel’s and proffered the tray with the tray of ‘extras’, then watched the blonde take up the little milk carton.

“I thought for sure you would be a lemon man?”

“Strictly milk and sugar luv. Lad can never have enough sweetness in ‘is life...” Willow would have sworn she saw Spike look a little embarrassed after he added the last bit apparently automatically. But felt a tug of sympathy for a lost son as he looked up at her, then gave a rather sad smile, “Least that’s what mother insisted.” 

He added the milk and sugar to his own, then Angel’s and took two tiny biscuits for himself, but left both cups on the plate as he rolled the other way. He then proceeded to push two extra pillows behind his Sire, then lifted him onto them, allowing just enough angle to drink from a cup. 

Angel sighed back into the softness and took the teacup in slightly shaky hands. He turned and gave Willow a weak but no less genuine smile accompanied by, “Thank you.”

The three sat and talked amicably about nothing for a time… the view, the apartment, the watcher’s academy, Willow’s lack of partner (which had Spike suggesting a certain doctor at which Willow blushed profusely). Angel had only occasionally contributed, but all three gave in to the veneer of contented conversation, until the inevitable chill fell as Willow brought up their reason for being together.

“I talked to F’Iaid. She thinks it’s wise to continue with another treatment tonight… are you OK with that?” Willow looked from Angel to Spike. The blonde felt his stomach tighten with dread, realizing there would only be a few hours of this relief before… he turned his head toward his Sire, closed his eyes and let silent tears drop onto the pillow.

Angel lifted his hand to caress his beautiful Childe’s face. “It’s fine Willow. We have to do it so…” Willow nodded, then took the remains of ‘high tea’ and let the two have some private time. As soon as she departed, Spike curled up to his elder and simply stayed there in silence. He began caressing the torso, then stroking his sex to arousal, and finally brought his Sire and then himself to gentle relief. He carefully caught both climaxes in one of the discarded fluffy towels he had left beside the bed. He flicked off the light and they fell asleep, Spike holding his partner close.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

All too soon, Willow was stroking Spike’s forehead and coaxing him to consciousness. F’Iaid was standing at the doorway ready to assist.

“What’s your dark princess bloody doin’ here?” Spike’s words brought a blush to Willow’s face, but she shifted to ‘business’ mode quickly to cover her very real attraction to the ebony beauty watching them.

“She’s here to help with the traction bed, and also to assist with the next treatment.”

At the last statement, Spike immediately went into game face, sat up to shield his Sire from the dark woman’s gaze and growled. “She’s not bloody coming *near* Sire in anytime! No F#$ing way! Don’t care who she is… Queen of bloody Sheeba, she doesn’t come near! Not while he’s feverin’!…You hear me Red?!!... *I* help Sire, it’s mine to do… No one else!” The game face melted away and the posturing ceased as Spike shrank back with tear-filled blue eyes, and in every passing second thereafter, resembled the thousands of other carers of critically ill family members worldwide… all desperate to do whatever was needed to see their loved ones healed, clinging to slivers of hope, and defiant to the last, foregoing their own needs regardless of extreme circumstances.

“It’s OK Spike…. It’s OK!! F’Iaid will only come in if needed, and otherwise she is going to help me with the antidote, you know, so we can do this more quickly…. Spike, *please* honey!… This is going to be hard enough as it is, without you going all ‘Grrrr’!”

Spike looked at the ceiling, closed his eyes and shed a blood tinged tear of sheer frustration with the ‘whole damned business’, then stormed off the bed to the sanctuary of the en suite, slamming the door hard as he sought privacy for a few minutes in order to regain his composure.

Willow and F’Iaid exchanged a patient look and retreated to the kitchen to chill that night’s antidote ready for use. Then they heated the blood Spike was going to need so desperately if he was to get through the next few hours relatively unscathed.

Willow looked across shyly at her fellow wiccan, who had begun to seek the ingredients in cupboards for batch number three, “Thank you for staying.”

“You are mos’ welcome esteemed mistress.” Said the elegant medico.

“Ooh I am not so esteemed! You are much wiser and stronger than me… and older? You *must be*. I can feel you and your aura is … gold!”

“As is yours to me, Willow. We are kindred spirits.” F’Iaid’s voice dropped to a whisper, “After all dis, let me show you why…” She smiled, the brilliant white teeth and green eyes contrasting the rich black of her skin. Willow took on the appearance of a deer caught in headlights, then smiled back.

Spike chose that moment to appear at the end of the kitchen bench, towel firmly tied around himself and thankfully more the blue eyed Childe than the demon of the previous argument. “So what’s the plan?”

“More of the same sweetie…” Willow dropped her gaze to the floor and her tone along with it… “Are you OK with that?... ‘Cause you know we can…” 

“*No*!!! *I’m doin’ it.*Saved* the bloody world at least twice, and I *can* do this!”

His eyes flashed yellow again “It’s family witch! It’s me and me Sire, and it’s family! So let’s get started.” Spike spun around and returned to the bedroom to collect Angel. 

The older vampire was awake when Spike entered. “Hey pet you’re up.” The trademark smirk and eyebrow wiggle had Angel lifting his head to note that, if he hadn’t quite managed a morning erection when Spike entered, he certainly had one now!

“When we get over all this, I swear….!”

Spike dropped onto the bed and gave his Sire a long, passion filled, and exuberant kiss. As he pulled away Angel looked a little puzzled.

“You said *when* pet…. You said *when*…” Spike fixed the older vampire’s chocolate stare with a blue one, filled with such adoration and love that Angel reached a weakened arm up and pulled him into a close hug, whispering, “For you Spike, all because I love you… Not gonna leave you, never again…”

They held the hug for several seconds until Spike pulled away with a loud sniff and a simple, “Right, let’s start gettin’ to that ‘when’, shall we?”

Spike slid his hands under his Sire’s hips and shoulders, and gently lifted the invalid. Cradling Angel to his chest, he felt the tension rise as they approached the ‘sickroom’, so whispered to him, “Just imagine what we can do on that mahogany desk when you’re well… promise I’ll be the one leanin’ on it.” Angel lifted his head momentarily and saw the lascivious grin, returned it with a slight smile and, more importantly, relaxed a little.

Willow had delivered the blood and medicine to the room already. F’Iaid dutifully hooked up the paralyzed body to the traction as Spike drank his fill, then she withdrew. After that, Spike was left to repeat the process of three days ago.

He paused.

“Just do it Spike… please… just… no precursors this time, just bite and do it!” The desperation in Angel’s voice, such a contrast to the previous relaxed hours, almost undid the blonde. 

He took an unnecessary breath and opened his wrist for his Sire. As the older vampire began to drink, he plunged forward biting hard and deep into the dragon wound, then swiftly poured in the anti-venom. Angel had pulled off the feeding immediately. Spike, agonized by the pain through the link and the sight of the tortured loved one in front of him, ignored the screams of his Sire, and continued to wash the wound with the pain inducing liquid until every vial was empty. 

As his Sire retreated from pain into unconsciousness with the last vial, Spike’s legs gave out. He curled up on the floor in a fetal position, sobbing and rocking himself a little. Willow found him an hour later, still on the ground, all cried out but continuing to chant a desperate mantra… “Three to go, three more to go. Oh God in heaven, let it work. Please! Three to go, just three more to go.”

Forty eight hours passed much as before. Spike rallied and tended to his Sire. Four hours respite as Angel regained his lucidity, a bath and a short nap, then the whole thing was repeated. F’Iaid stayed, Willow appreciated, Spike… survived.

The third time. They removed the still unconscious patient from the bed and bathed him, but returned him directly to the sick room to ready him for another ‘round’. Spike kissed his Sire sadly and bit the torso yet again. They rode out almost fifty hours of hallucinations, screams and desperate crying… more often than not, Spike joining his Sire in the tears.

The forth time. Angel had a sponge bath, remained unconscious and was not even moved. Eventually he woke to see the Childe he was feeding from appearing almost wraith-like with black rings around desperate eyes. Smiling as best he could to the begging blue orbs observing him, he muttered his ‘Thanks’, then gave in to the blackness as yet another treatment began.

Willow and F’Iaid determined that the recovery time was stretching longer and longer, so applied the final treatment to Angel even though he had not regained full consciousness after number four. Spike did his part by biting as he had done so many times before, but then curled onto the floor, chin on his knees and withdrew to one of the dark recesses of the room sobbing, “I can’t… I can’t … please don’t make me… Oh Guuhhh… I can’t… Sire I’ve failed you… Oh Sire… Sire.”

Willow administered the antidote, realizing as Angel arched in agony with each successive vial, just what Spike had endured for the last two weeks. She and F’Iaid tag teamed with Spike through the final round of fever, but the final twelve hours were exclusively the blonde’s.

He had held Angel in a tight embrace for the last few hours, growling loudly in full game face when either of the women approached. He held tight, despite the violent dreams and extreme convulsions. Finally his Sire had calmed, and Spike slept awkwardly, perched on the narrow bed as close as he could manage to the older vampire despite the traction harness.

“Pins and Needles.” Spike jolted awake and as a direct result, unfortunately fell off the bed.

Full game face to the fore, he stood up “Bloody Hell!.... What?” Yet he saw the wonder and excitement in Angel’s face, and dropped immediately into human guise.

“Pins and Needles… I’ve got them in my feet… oh… G…. it’s… Oh Spike!... I can feel them! It’s only a tiny…but…”

Spike stood and wandered to the end of the bed in a daze. With tears streaming down his face, he gently cupped the previously inert feet in each hand and gave them a squeeze.

He was rewarded with a tiny movement of toes on each, and yelled for the witches to attend, through tears of sheer joy and relief.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The following days were filled with joy and frustration. Pins and needles were one thing, but the traction had to remain for another few days according to F’Iaid. Thankfully the patient was released at the end of day four and moved back to the ‘big bed’. Angel still did not have the vampire healing rate of old but he was definitely improving.

Willow rang Giles to give him the good news, then rebooked her flights to remain with ‘her boys’ for another month.

Spike took to drinking three and four bags of blood at a time, then feeding his sire until the whole volume had been siphoned off. Repeating the process over and over until he felt like a ‘milk machine’.

With Angel drinking Childe’s blood almost continually for more than a week, one wonderful Friday afternoon, he pushed himself up to a sitting position unassisted.

“Spike! *Spike*!!” The blonde was at his Sire’s side in an instant. He paused and realized the posture and position. His darling Sire was leaning back on the bed head and had been able to sit up and bend his own knees up, admittedly he did not have the strength to keep them upright and they had fallen open, but it was more than Spike could have possibly hoped for during the last nine months.

“Oh G…. Sire!”

Angel was rewarded for his efforts with a passionate kiss and joyful embrace as Spike called to the witches and celebrated another little recovery with the lovely ladies who were so instrumental in the same.

A day later and Spike had begun the now familiar pattern of feeding his Sire; massaging the spent limbs and torso; manipulating and working the joints; then feeding the older vampire again. The difference, post antidote, was that his Sire did not cry out in pain, and he knew he could *feel* the improvement every time the cycle was repeated. Each day he watched the emaciated frame put on a little more weight, the knees that on the first day were unable to stay upright, by the seventh night were able to weakly grab an arm laid between them. 

Some days were still spent in traction but for the most part they were in the ‘big bed. On the twentieth day after the last treatment, Spike awoke to… ‘Please let me stand up today Spike… *please*… I know I can.”

With a smile that spoke his own joy, Spike sat up and faced his Sire.

“Well, it’s just you and me pet, so how’s about we give it a quiet go now.” With that he moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed his partner’s still wasted legs, shoved the elder vampire ninety degrees and helped him to a sitting position with legs dangling over the side of the bed. He knelt down near Angel’s knees and whispered “Lean forward luv and let’s you and me dance shall we?”

Spike leaned forward to hold under his Sire’s arms. Angel closed his eyes and concentrated hard on feet and limbs that were still in the early days of awakening. Leaning forward and with demon to the fore, he allowed Spike to aid the shift to standing, then fell back into human guise as shaky legs, that still did not feel like his own, supported him for almost thirty seconds until he sat back down with a triumphant ‘humph’.

Thrilled, tear filled chocolate eyes met Spike’s own brimming blue gaze. After nine months of anguish, Spike’s reward was the near joyful set of words that defined the moment. “ I did it! Oh G…H! Will, Spike, I stood up!” Beaming as if he had just won an Olympic marathon, the elder vampire pulled his Childe back onto the bed and into a passionate kiss. Spike simply grinned and succumbed to the celebration.

Pulling away momentarily Spike managed a, “Yeah, yeah, ya old ponce!” trying to keep up the image of the ‘big bad’ but failing dismally as he returned to the joyful embrace.

F’Iaid visited daily, though more and more it was to spend time with the other witch rather than to check on Angel or Spike. Both witches had adopted a cautious approach around the pair acutely aware of Spike’s near obsessive protectiveness intensifying with the blood bond as Angel increased his feeding from barely two, to drinking from his Childe five or six times a day. Spike had increased his own blood intake to a point where F’Iaid pushed a large delivery box containing a variety of bags of the red liquid through the front door almost every time she arrived.

When his Sire began to sit up comfortably by himself, Spike had pulled out the long neglected wheelchair and afforded the older vampire a measure of independence. His standing was much stronger and tentative steps were practiced daily with the aid of a hand rail and Spike, but it would still take time to regain full use of his legs and even longer for his vampire speed and stamina to return. Until then the wheelchair helped.

At F’Iaid’s suggestion, Spike had taken to wheeling Angel down to the private indoor pool in the apartment block every day and letting the warmed water provide a weightless environment in which to build his muscles. The first time had been the hardest with Angel reluctant to go out in public and Spike never really having taken to swimming of any description. Both vampires had dressed in the black boxer shorts Willow had bought and covered up with a shirt for the short journey to the pool. Arriving poolside their fears evaporated. There was no one else using the facilities and the pool itself was quite shallow at one end – there was little need to be able to swim so long as one stayed in that end.

After Spike helped his Sire into the surprisingly warm water, the older vampire reveled in the feeling of moving his limbs against the resistance of the water. The sensation of walking across the width of the pool where the depth was chest high was made all the sweeter as Spike and he took to ‘racing’ each other across and back, Spike deliberately staying in the shallower section until familiarity after the first week allowed him to bravely step deeper. 

Stripped and in the swimming pool, Spike grinned as he noticed Angel’s muscles had definitely filled out again and smiled at the thought that his own were looking more ‘well fed’. It was coming up for a month after the final treatment and Angel had walked seventeen steps unaided that morning and was able to get himself from the chair into the pool. Stepping out again had proved difficult, but the sense of accomplishment was still there. Sadly Willow would have to leave them soon, but Spike suspected that she might return in the fairly near future for her own reasons.

“Think the witch has the hots for our dark lady doc pet.” Spike was supporting Angel under the arms, hands caressing his partner’s torso and occasionally touching the erection obvious through the wet shorts. The recuperating vampire had his head on Spike’s shoulder and continued to gently kick his legs in a breaststroke action, working his knees and inner thigh.

“Hmm, I’m fairly certain the feeling is mutual, s’ nice.”

“What? This?” Spike repeated the stroke up and down his Sire’s member.

“That too, but I meant it’s nice that those two are enjoying their time. Have you noticed they go out every single day together and always come back smiling.”

“You think Red’s getting some then?”

“Nahh we’d smell it”

“S’pose.” Spike shrugged and began to pay very deliberate attention to the hardness under his hands.

One rather awkward side effect of the frequent feeding had been that both vampires sported almost constant erections and were coupling at least four and five times a day. The activity itself was approved of by the doctor for psychological and physical reasons, but the noise from the pair as they reached ecstasy over and over, drove both witches to a regime of long walks and excursions out of the apartment and beyond earshot. F’Iaid had proven a witty and generous companion as the two women explored the city and discovered their deep friendship.

During one particularly long walk along the shoreline, Willow felt their hands brush against each other, then was thrilled to feel F’Iaid’s slim, elegant hand slide into hers and squeeze.

“I hope you do not mind,” the low, dulcet tones of the dark witch had an element of hope that set Willow’s heart aflutter.

“No, no! Not the minding wiccan here, in fact just the opposite of minding, you could say I’m definitely un-mindy, um…. Oops…. babblefest… sorry.”

F’Iaid laughed aloud at her friend’s little outburst.

“Ah, lady. I do like listenin’ to you when you are flustered.” She squeezed Willow’s hand again and they continued on their walk.

Willow had been fascinated to learn of F’Iaid’s global travels, of her wiccan and medical studies and of her African heritage. She had indeed been borne in the very south of Ethopia. Her father had been a local elder and witch doctor. Both women had giggled at the idea of her ‘following in daddy’s footsteps’, though F’Iaid’s look of old grief crossing her dark countenance as she talked more of her father, silenced Willow’s chortles. 

“My father was killed by army soldiers – our country was always wit civil war. My mother has da gift of seein’. She is part T’imj’ikk demon. We left our country after da killin’.” F’Iaid flashed an emerald look in Willow’s direction and gave a sad smiled.

“But what of you, lady?” and so that afternoon and many to follow had proceeded, each woman sharing more and more of themselves, until late on the afternoon three days before Willow’s departure for England, they also shared a kiss. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike had wandered onto the balcony for a smoke when he heard a loud crash in the bedroom and flew inside.

He saw Angel sprawled on the floor next to the bed and out of habit was about race over to lift him up. He was surprised and pleased to catch sight of Angel rolling onto his hands and knees then gradually pushing himself up to standing.

Spike rushed to his Sire’s side and hugged him as the older vampire stood tall, feeling the growing strength and residual weakness embodied in one simple touch. The words undid him as they kept hold, “Soon Childe… Soon I will protect you, and love you, until we are both dust.”

Angel could sense the tears of relief at his shoulder but was unable to respond properly as his legs threatened to give way, instead he whispered, “I’ve gotta sit down Will.” 

At that point his Childe held on and, in a well practiced maneuver, eased his elder to a sitting position on the bed. Spike took his place alongside his Sire and accepted a loving touch as Angel continued to pet and stroke his boy until the tears receded. For the first time in literally years Angel deliberately opened his own wrist for his Childe, smiled at Spike’s look of amazement and joy, then watched with pleasure as his boy bit down and drank deeply.

As he pulled away it was Spike’s turn to groan and thank his partner.

On the afternoon before Willow’s departure, Angel walked, semi-independently using the wheelchair for a little confidence and support, all the way from bedroom to front door to the balcony and back to the lounge. He grinned as he stood to accept both Willow’s and F’Iaid’s warm embrace, then found thankful relief as he eased himself into a ‘comfy chair’. Spike had been hanging back, not wanting to steal Angel’s ‘moment’, but also ready to intervene should legs falter or joints give. The seated vampire reached out to his Childe, squeezed the hand that was always there to offer support, then smiled at the witches.

After applauding Angel and his solo journey into the room, F’Iaid wandered over to the blonde, who had moved to stand, semi-casually, leaning against a door jam, leaving Willow to chat to Angel.

“He will always need *you*, master Will.”

Near tearful blue eyes snapped up to meet the black orbs of the speaker, “Wha..?” 

F’Iaid had been the first to sense the darkening of Spike’s aura, Willow saw it too. A piqued level of self doubt and an aching concern of expected loss and terror pertaining to the cessation of a relationship of a love and understanding, and rooted in angst that spanned a hundred and fifty years – not just the last nine months. Both witches felt they knew the reason for Spike’s angst. Like *so* many carers of the recovering critically ill, along with the joy of the loved one’s recovery, came a niggling fear of lack of ‘being needed’ once the person was fully well. For Spike it went further, he would no longer being wanted or loved.

Willow had to leave, but vowed to return as soon as was practical, for Spike’s sake, rather than Angel’s. Angel had been so ill that much of the ordeal of the previous eight months seemed part of a ‘bad dream’ as far as he was concerned. Now all Angel saw, was his Childe’s excitement at his return to health, and really did not consider the full implications of the recovery for his blonde savior. 

As Angel’s physical strength returned, Spike’s general demeanor seemed to diminish. Willow knew that Spike had a history which easily explained his fear of abandonment, of being redundant, of being ‘passed over’ for another. He had been loyal and loving to the possessive and charismatic Angelus for twenty something years; then besotted and devoted to the beautiful but deadly and insane Drusilla for more than a century; and finally obsessed by, abused and used by, then finally friends with the Sunnydale slayer, Buffy…; and lastly there was Angel. He had been loyal to the point of willing to die alongside his Sire against the Senior Partners, then had protected him through eight months of running and finally nursed him back to health. The pattern was all too clear as far as Spike was concerned – his Sire would become well, and everyone would be pleased for Angel… and Angel would leave him.

F’Iaid whispered to Willow, “Mistress you must talk to him before you go.”

“Who Spike?” Willow looked over to Spike as he finished feeding his partner from his own wrist, then held the wheelchair while Angel stood and eased into his wheels for the evening and a trip to the pool.

“Perhaps it is best wit de Sire.”

“Oh.” Willow looked up at her friend, acknowledging her wisdom.

“He must know dat it will soon be his turn to bring someone to health. He can begin now and ease de process. If they can travel de path together it will be better.”

Willow gave her dark friend, and fast becoming mentor… and more, a look that spelt deep respect, love and hope. “You will be here if they need you?”

“Of course lady, they are your friends… therefore mine. I will take care of them in your absence.”

Willow stepped into her statuesque friend’s personal space and put her arm around the slim waist. “Thank you…..You *are* wonderful, and oh gahh….!!” Willow rolled her eyes and went to step away but was pulled closer by her fellow wiccan, “What am I doing going back!?... I don’t want to!… And I need you to know that I don’t want to….. Not just because of them… because of you!”

“Your sentiments are returned, but I will be here in three month… and you will find me willin’.” Willow was graced by a perfectly white toothy smile, and sparkling green eyes, made all the more obvious by the beauty of the woman in front of her. *Where is a ‘catwalk’ when you need one! Oooh and she is my special friend!* 

“Three months? What’s in…? Willing? Oh, oh! Oh that’s… Oh!!!” Willow pulled her friend down for an excited and passionate kiss. Breaking off again more quickly than she intended, Willow could hardly contain her excitement, “So you…you can see that? Can you see us? Oh … that may not be good…” Her countenance dropped and she continued in plaintive tones… “Is it good?”

“Oh yes lady I believe so… we have much yet to do together.”

A shiver went down Willow’s spine as she channeled her inner Xander and imagined a private ‘Snoopy dance’ of joy.

“Go find your friends, I will attend to our needs.” Willow squeezed her dark goddess closer, planted a chaste kiss on the full lips and almost skipped off to find ‘her boys’.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Willow and F’Iaid were watching a program on the ‘Stones of England’ as Spike and Angel came back to the apartment, both still dripping from their swim. It was almost midnight and the witch was leaving the following day.

F’Iaid squeezed her friend’s hand, Willow had very mixed feelings regarding her departure making talking to her dark friend awkward. They had both continued to wait for the ‘right moment’ to have a very personal conversation, but now the vampires were back and Spike wandered through for a feed, it seemed that they would have to wait a little longer. Willow returned the friendly hand squeeze and moved to join Spike in the kitchen.

“Can I have a moment to say goodbye to Angel tonight sweetie, ’cause I’m fairly sure he’ll be asleep when I leave…?”

“Hey pet.” Spike pulled her into a warm hug and purred into her hair, “Sure… he’s awake now. By the way, you know we’re both struggling to know how to thank you?!....What you’ve done?!... You are *so* special to us, you know that don’t you luv?…” Spike pushed the witch away enough to lift her chin and stare into the watery green gaze. 

“Hey pet, none o’ that. We know you’re gonna come back for your dark princess, so the worst y’ should do is blush!” At which point Willow did just that… “And next time I promise! … Queen of bloody Sheeba treatment for you. And good as your dark lady might be, she’ll never hold a candle to you in my book luv!” 

For the first time ever, Willow was graced with the unguarded, blazing smile and leveled gaze of azure blue eyes that spelt utter gratitude and adoration from her friend, William the Bloody. Spike then pulled the wiccan back into a firm hug, put a chaste kiss on her forehead and either cheek, then pressed a tiny box into her hand. “To remember us by, and remind you that you also have a home with us, whenever you feel the need.” 

Willow looked up at Spike, and opened the gold box carefully. Settled on the tiny pink pillow inside was a pendant with a single enormous brilliant cut, white diamond, set in a simple rose gold clasp on a fine gold rope.

“Oh Goddess! Spike! It’s… Oh… It must be two carats! How?”

“Two and a half luv, and it’s nothin’ compared to what you’ve done for us.” He handed her an envelope, whispered, “Open it on the plane pet.” He let Willow go and turned toward the refrigerator to retrieve his blood.

Willow felt honored and light headed in equal measure, and staggered back into the lounge to collapse into the arms of the waiting F’Iaid. “Oh thank Goddess, F’Iaid!!”

She hugged her friend. “I’m *so* glad you will be here. The boys are very lucky. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“I know my lady.”

“Am I yours?”

“If you truly desire it…”

“Oh yes! And… I will be back! But…” Willow paused with a sudden pang of guilt.

“Tara’s spirit will be always respected.”

“Wha..? But I haven’t?... How did you?.....”

“Another day, dear friend. Be well… I will see you in da mornin’ for a trip to de flight yes?” 

“Oh? You’ll drive me? … Oh, that would be lovely!” Willow kissed her friend and F’Iaid made her way to the door.

Willow watched her regal friend depart, and noticed that Spike had taken to the balcony for a smoke, leaving Angel in the bedroom by himself.

She knocked on the bedroom door.

The side table lamp was on and Angel was reading. She took the time to note that he looked very much like the Angel of old, though the longer hair was new, and there was a contented calm to his demeanor that she could not remember from Sunnydale. She wondered if somehow his recent helplessness, then struggle to recover had enabled him to find some sort of resolution and a focus on the future.

“Hey there.” Willow stood at the door fiddling with the new diamond adornment around her neck.

Angel looked up and patted the bed beside him as an indication to sit down.

“Umm, I came to say thanks…. This is truly beautiful.”

“Can I see?”

“Oh, I thought… but then of course, it would have been Spike who… Oh I’m sorry Angel…”

“No, we both picked it out, it’s *amazing* what Spike can do online!” Angel said the last part with such wonder in his voice that Willow giggled. She knew that Spike had always kept up with the times, and had a lovely visual image of Spike patiently trying to explain to Angel the intricacies of surfing the web, buying on Ebay or playing online games.

She sobered and looked into Angel’s dark eyes, “Do you trust me as a friend, Angel?”

There was no hesitation in the answer, “Of course!! Why do you ask that now, have I…?”

“No, no nothing it’s just…” Willow took a long breath, “You need to take care of Spike.”

Angel answered automatically, “Of course! I get better every day soon I’ll be able to…”

“No sweetie, I mean *really* take care of him.” 

Angel looked puzzled.

“He is hurting honey… He’s worked so hard and so long, for months now, protecting you and caring for you, doing everything for the two of you… He has even grieved for you… And now you are becoming well again… And he is *so* happy that that is happening – and I know you know that.” 

The dark vampire smiled at that and replied, “We’ve both enjoyed the ‘getting better’ part.”

“But Angel, he is really hurting a lot.” The older vampire’s smile quickly became a frown.

“But…?” Willow took up Angel’s hand and began to pet it as she spoke quietly.

“Oh dear…. um… honey, I am fairly sure that he’ll be feeling what most people feel when the desperately ill person they’ve cared for becomes well… He assumes you won’t need him after you are fully healed, and for Spike, that means you will reject him, or he’ll wake one day to you gone.”

“What?!! How could he….? Oh Willow! No! I couldn’t…. not now!” Willow felt the older vampire becoming tense and upset, and knew that it wouldn’t be long before Spike felt a ripple of the same through the blood-link, and came in to check on his companion.

“I know it’s probably not true – but sweetie you need to help him heal too, he’s been so strong for you and adores you more than life itself… Please let him know that you need him for more than his nursing abilities. I know you love him, I can see that, so *please* tell him… can you do that? Tell him every day how important he is to you. You guys are *so* good for each other, so beautiful together… Can you promise to look after him while I’m away?”

By the time she had finished Angel’s chocolate gaze was brimming with unshed tears.

“Oh… Oh honey! – I didn’t mean to upset you.” She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Angel squeezed his eyes shut and let two tears track down his cheeks, then looked into Willow’s green gaze and began to stroke his thumb over the back of the petite hand holding his. He said in almost a whisper, “I really thought he’d know… I thought he knew… How can I prove?.. I’d never leave him! Not now, not ever! Oh God, if something happen to him now! I love him *so* much, he’s my beautiful Childe, and I love him *so* much…” Angel trailed off and simply caressed the hand he was holding.

“Oh I am *so* sorry to have messed this up!” It was Willow’s turn to look upset as she played with Angel’s fingers. She failed to notice Angel’s gaze shifting from her to the door.

“You haven’t messed anything up, pet.” Willow spun around to see the blonde leaning against the door jam.

Spike walked over to her and squatted down in front of the witch, putting a hand on either knee.

“You’re just trying to help luv, we know that.” Spike looked up at her with such gratitude and love that Willow blushed a deep crimson, then gave a small smile through her worried frown.

“Have I? Have I helped?” Willow’s voice sounded small and uncertain.

“C’mon Red. Course you have, in more ways than you know. ‘S like I said when we gave you the pressie.” Spike stood up and kissed her on the forehead. “Now I reckon you’ve got some packin’ to do, and me and me ol’ sire here need to have a bit of a chat.”

“Oh, of course. I’ll just…” 

Willow made to move from the bed but Angel kept hold of her hand, forcing her still while he kissed the witch gently. “Thanks Willow… for everything.” 

She smiled, squeezed his hand then released him, wandering back to her room for some serious packing of bags. This left the two vampires staring at each other.

Angel looked up at his partner, then gestured for him to join him on the bed. “Willow’s right, I need to look after you.” He pulled Spike into a possessive hug. “You are so special to me, I can’t begin to tell you. I do love you but I really thought you knew, I can’t promise you anything I haven’t already Spike.” Spike looked crestfallen at this. “Except that I will always need you. I need you to be my partner, and I’ve been waiting to ask you… as your Sire… if you feel… Look, will you do me the honor of formally sealing our partnership in the ritual when I am well?”

Spike pulled out of the hug and moved to the edge of the bed, ready to leave again, “Oi, listen if you’re only doin’ this because Red reckons I’m balmy then…”

“No! Spike!... No… *nothing* like that…” Angel reached out and grabbed his friend’s wrist. “Please Spike!... Childe…, William…, my savior….. my lover… will you just think about it… please will you?”

Spike’s voice became husky and he remained seated on the bed but faced away from his Sire, “Yeah… ‘course.”

Angel continued to look distressed. “I will always need you Spike, but not just caring for me, I need you to share my life and I thought…” He trailed off as he smelt salty tears and felt a strange jolt of emotions coming through the blood link.

“Spike? Spike please…”

A tear burdened whisper came, “I said yes ya old poof, I said yes… I just…”

Angel pulled him down into his arms again and his Childe began to cry in earnest. The older vampire rocked them both, much as Spike had done countless times in the past months. As calm returned, he sat them both up and tilted his head giving Spike access to his neck. “Drink…”

“Only if you…[hic]… take mine too Sire,” The younger vampire gave a heavy calming sigh and tilted his head also, at the same time leaned in to Angel’s neck, dropping his fangs ready to bite.

They bit simultaneously, each feeling the blood being drawn from their own neck just as they took it in, a circle of reassurance and love. Minutes passed and the feeding continued until Spike was sure he was now taking his own blood back for the third or fourth time. Angel eased his bite and they both pulled off reluctantly.

Spike looked up dazed, the blood link tenfold more intense than it had ever been. When Angel began a passionate kiss, Spike felt a depth of love and adoration that was all but overwhelming. Already extremely aroused by the feeding, he could wait no longer.

“Need you in me Sire, please! Now!” He pulled the bed covers from Angel’s naked form, exposing a rock hard erection awaiting his attention, and tore off his own clothes in one swift move. 

Angel grabbed some lube and squeezed it over his hardness, but barely had time to recap the tube when Spike impaled himself in one swift move.

“Oh Gahh… so tight… so beautiful… hmmm… Spike!”

Spike sighed his own appreciation, stilled, then began to move. Angel let the younger vampire do as he had done since the dragon, riding his Sire and pleasuring them both. But this time, after a few minutes, he halted his Childe’s movement, and flipped their positions. Still embedded deep in his beautiful boy, the look of surprise and delight on Spike’s face reinforced the emotions coming through the link.

“Oh *Sire*! Please… please move… please!”

“Legs up a bit lad… that’s it.” The words, the now filled out form, and the long hair of his Sire were so reminiscent of Angelus and his own, wonderful, early fledge days, that the blonde almost whooped with glee, but instead gasped as Angel drove deep into the cool channel and hit Spike’s prostate dead on.

Angel used his weight as much as his strength to make passionate, hard love to his partner. He used his tongue to reinforce the action of his groin, tongue kissing his boy as he hit Spike’s prostate so many times that the younger vampire thought he would go quite mad with pleasure. 

After many minutes, Angel pulled away a little, reached between them and fisted his partner’s weeping erection, then whispered into Spike’s ear before piercing the single lobe with a fang. “Come with me. Come with me, Will.” At the first sting of his Sire’s bite Spike came hard, followed instantly by the feeling of jet after jet of cool seed flushing into him.

Angel collapsed on top of his partner, utterly exhausted from the physical effort and completely sated. Without shifting the weight resting on the length of his body, Spike reached for the bed covers and threw them roughly over their combined form. 

A sleepy Angel managed to whisper, “My beautiful boy… How could you doubt that I need you forever? My friend, my Childe, my everything.” 

They slept, slightly sticky but uncaring, until a soft knock on the bedroom door roused them.

“Hey guys, F’Iaid’s here, I’m gonna go soon… umm.”

Both vampires woke to the knock, but it was Spike who answered. “Hey Red, give us a tick pet.”

Angel rolled off him and Spike rose to find a pair of his Sire’s sweat pants and quickly covered the remains of the night with his own black t-shirt. Angel simply rearranged the covers and sat up.

“K Red, we’re semi-decent.”

“I wanted to say goodbye before…. eeee!!” Willow was grabbed by her blonde friend and flung onto the bed where Angel hugged her soundly until Spike joined them. Eventually Willow’s plaintive breathy cry of, “Breathing… an issue for the human… guys?” led them to release her.

She sat up still grinning and both men kissed her soundly, then all three turned to a bemused demon doctor standing at the door. Willow stretched out her hand and F’Iaid moved to take it. Then the redhead turned her best ‘resolve face’ on Spike and Angel. 

“Now you two have to listen to F’Iaid while I’m gone, ‘cause I made her promise to look after you and…” Spike was grinning and leaned forward to kiss Willow on the cheek.

“What?”

“Sounds like you’re coming back pretty soon, pet, just wanted to get a kiss in before your lady friend here has the rights.”

Both women looked slightly sheepish, but it was F’Iaid’s turn to speak “Don’t you get too cocky Master Spike, Willow has given me permission to keep you in line if I have to.” She grinned revealing her perfect set of ‘pearly whites’ and squeezed Willow’s hand.

Spike couldn’t resist… “So I take it Mistress Willow, you are leaving the riding crop and cuffs behind?”

F’Iaid looked confused and turned to Willow with a quizzical expression.

“Wha..??!! Oh!! Oh Spike! You are still evil… I just knew it!” Willow grinned and poked him affectionately in the side.

The two women made their exit soon after, leaving Spike to strip and snuggle into his partner’s side to sleep the day away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The following afternoon was the first time the two vampires had awoken alone for over a month. Spike took the time to stretch and appreciate the quiet. 

After some minutes, he rolled toward his Sire, only to be confronted by a pair of unseeing amber eyes and a full game face. Spike realized too late that his sire was still in the throws of a violent dream, and that the vampire was at near full strength, at least in upper body, making him more than a match for his slimmer partner.

Angel moving with his preternatural speed of old, pinned Spike’s arms and pulled him into a death hold. He sank his fangs viciously into his Childe’s neck, taking draft after draft of rich fluid from the dead veins. Spike was caught between the blessed feel of his Sire drinking from him, and the knowledge that, if his elder did not stop soon, he would be drained beyond survival. Just before darkness took him, Spike jerked his knee up to connect with Angel’s groin in a last ditch effort to break the suction, then succumbed to unconsciousness.

At the sharp pain in his groin, Angel roused from his dream state and reeled away from the body beneath him, only to recognize it as his drained Childe, who had a grey white pallor and was sporting an open and vicious bite to the neck. 

Initially confused, he interpreted the scene as one of an outside attack on their tiny family scanning the room for the assailant, then realizing the taste in his mouth. An anguished cry was followed by the tearing open of his wrist, as he placed the dripping limb over his Childe’s mouth, stroking his neck to encourage a swallowing motion. Salty, blood stained tears began to flow, joining the wet offering dripping into the blonde’s slack mouth.

“C’mon Spike, Will… Oh G…. Please, please… I didn’t know… I didn’t mean… Oh Will… *Please* drink… Please!” Angel continued to massage the neck and stroke the face of his lover in a desperate effort to revive the younger vampire.

Close to half an hour later, Spike’s eyelids fluttered open to the relieved and teary gaze of his Sire. There was still no recognition in the blonde’s dazed stare. “Oh God…. Will… Will… I thought … Oh…” Angel at first began to bury his face in his Childe’s chest, but realizing the need, he lifted his head and stretched his elegant neck, inviting Spike to drink properly. The younger vampire was drained to the point where only instinct remained. He bit without hesitation.

Spike returned to coherence slowly, with a strong hand massaging the back of his neck, and the teary face of his Sire looking down at him.

“F@#%! What happened?” Spike still felt ‘fuzzy’ and there was a tingly, leaden feeling permeating all his limbs, but he just could not understand why. Spike gradually realized he could taste Angel’s blood on his tongue and felt the pain of a bite on his neck. “You..? Why?”

“I don’t know! I was dreaming and then I wasn’t and… Oh Spike I nearly…” 

“But you didn’t…” Spike stared at his elder’s distressed features then lifted his apparently overly heavy hand, petted his Sire’s jaw line gently, then let the limb drop exhausted back onto the bed. “Do you remember what the dream was, luv?”

“Blood… it was all blood and… it was Hell… and they made me… Oh Spike!! Why now? Why am I having these dreams now… just when I’m becoming stronger…”

“Maybe it’s a kick back from all the mojo we did on you to get you well? Or perhaps you just had a bad night. Or maybe someone is messin’ with you… who knows”

“No! It can’t be an outsider… why would anyone bother?”

“C’mon pet, consider the history! You… Champion for the whatsits. Disappear for however long, now turn up in the City of the Golden Gate… Money in hand… Not tryin’ to be paranoid luv – just throwin’ up possibilities. Reckon that dark bint o’ Willows might help with some answers in the mornin’.”

“What if it happens again? What if it’s something more than that? What if…”

“Shhh pet, I don’t know – but how’s about we ask that dark witch when she visits next… figure she’ll have a clue or two.”

Angel collapsed onto his back, Spike snuggled into his side and immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.

The following hours were fraught with tension. Angel deliberately remained conscious. Though he knew that sleeplessness would hinder his healing, he was unwilling to risk Spike again. Spike seemed to sleep only lightly as though watchful of his partner’s dreamscapes. Violent nightmares had been constant companions in the months after the addition of their souls for both vampires, but neither had sleeping companions at the time. Angel brooded. There was more than adequate history that would evoke killing dreams, but he was still puzzled by the sudden vicious manifestations. Particularly that he had attacked his Childe. 

Spike’s eyes fluttered open again. He saw Angel’s worried countenance, “Penny for your thoughts pet.”

“Wha…? Oh…. Just worried… I mean, I am hardly even mobile…. F@#$ Spike! I have only just gone for the ‘I can make it to the kitchen and back shuffling’ celebration and *now* this??” Angel’s face fell…. “You’ll have to leave… it’s not safe! If someone has tracked us, or I’m just out of control, OH Guhhhh… please Spike! You’ll have to … Go to Willow or anywhere…. I can’t …”

Spike was done with running for months, and with the last month of terrified worrying over Angel’s recovery, so he let go and turned to his true nature. He fell into game face and pounced on his unprepared Sire. In less than a heartbeat, the younger vampire sank his fangs into the waiting jugular of his maker and took three long and meaningful drafts. Spike pulled up in full face, licked the remaining blood from the elongated canines and managed to grind out, “Not goin’ anywhere! C’mon Peaches… I’m in for the long haul. Simple as that” 

Angel answered quietly, “Not if I drain you one night you won’t be.”

“If it makes you feel better I can sleep on the couch. Or we just add a couple ‘o manacles to the nightly sleepin’ arrangements – never bothered you in the past.” Spike wiggled an eyebrow provocatively but his eyes belied the possible seriousness of his Sire draining him again.

Angel sat up slowly, placed his feet on the floor and leaned forward to grasp the hand holds on the nearby wheelchair in an effort to stand. Spike moved to stand and help his Sire but was overcome by a wave of dizziness courtesy of the recent blood-loss and was forced to find the bed before the floor caught his face.

Angel’s pained look as he viewed his Childe’s struggle said it all. The long term invalid of the pair made his way slowly around the bed and out to the kitchen, walking all the way using the chair for support but collapsing into it as he retrieved and heated a feast of blood for both vampires.

Spike was snoozing by the time the dark vampire rolled back to his Childe’s bedside. Angel smiled, reached over the tray of heated bags and twin mugs, and brushed away a lock of blonde hair. Spike blinked slowly, azure blue eyes meeting brown with such a look of adoration, coupled with a similar charge of love through the blood link, that the older vampire took an unnecessary breath in an attempt to quell the urgent need to ravish his Childe. “Hey… thought you might need dinner…”

The sleep filled reply came… “Jus’ need you luv, jus’ need you.”

Wishing there was more they could do together at that moment, Angel shrugged the thoughts off. He needed to feed, as did Spike. He split the bags one after another, methodically consuming the contents at such speed that he hardly had time to notice the quality of the human blood so lacking since their days at Wolfram and Hart. Still licking his lips of the last of the precious fluid, he locked the wheels of his chair and despite his legs’ continued unwillingness to provide easy propulsion, pushed himself to standing. He was so focused on the task, that he gave a small yelp when a pale hand grasped his wrist and levered him over the top of the other body to land on the opposite side of the bed with a bemused ‘hummffph’.

Even though his strength was returning, Spike still had a sickly pallor, and had been looking on with his demon rising as his Sire consumed the blood. Angel lay back, drew a sharp nail over the nipple closest to his Childe and gently reached for his companion. Spike rolled to his Sire in full game face, licked the seeping liquid, then bit deep and suckled. Angel initially petted and caressed his Childe, but as the intimate act progressed, he simply lay back and enjoyed the sensation of Spike’s tongue gently working the wound while sharp fangs held fast and suction continued. Eventually the suction ceased and Angel felt Spike shiver and the game face disappear. He wasn’t sure how long the gentle licking continued for, but as it too stopped, he realized his Childe had fallen asleep on his chest. 

Angel pulled the covers over them both, but remained wakeful, fearing another dream.

As midday approached Spike rolled away and Angel took the opportunity to phone first F’Iaid, then Willow explaining the worrying dream development.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

F’Iaid was on their doorstep before Spike had even stirred. She rang a second time, then waited without regard for time, suspicious that it might be her patient attempting to answer the door, rather than the somewhat drained carer.

Sure enough, an obviously stressed dark vampire stood (courtesy of heavily leaning on his wheelchair) before her. “Thanks for coming at such short notice…”

“Dis is serious, so I came.” Her matter-of-fact manner somehow calmed Angel as he ushered her through to the lounge and happily sank onto the couch. F’Iaid noticed the vampire’s worried glance toward the bedroom and the careful placement of the wheelchair next to the seat, apparently ready for immediate use.

Angel took an unnecessary breath and felt a prickling sensation through his spine as the dark witch turned her full focus on him.

“Why have you not contacted your… son…?”

“What? But Spike…”

“Your son not your Childe. Dis is a mos’ critical matter. He is very close and now you are becoming well, it may be he is reaching for you.”

“Connor is here? But he… we… to protect…” Angel’s voice faulted, “He’s… he’s at Stanford and… Oh God!! He doesn’t know we survived!” The stress channeled through the blood-link pulled Spike to consciousness. “What’s wrong? I mean… they haven’t got him… they could have… Oh Guhh! Is he OK?”

Spike wandered into the room nude, but for a low slung pair of ill fitting boxers. He stood leaning against the door, absently scratching his midriff. Vampire hearing had allowed him to take in much of the previous conversation. 

“So you’re sayin’ that me ol’ Sire’s brat needs help? That’s what this is?”

Angel turned to stare at his Childe, “You knew?”

“Course I bloody knew – what? You think Wes ‘n the rest of ‘em kept schtum on that sort o’ info?” 

“But you’ve never… and I thought if you knew?!... Oh Will, I never meant to…”

“Oh get a bloody grip mate! You were so banged up, I was ‘ardly gonna bring up the wonder lad. ‘Sides I figure he got out an’ he’s safe, ‘n he’s family so… One more for the Aurelians, eh pet.” 

Angel was overwhelmed. His Childe had known about Connor and the history that came with him, not only known, but had accepted without mention. He may not have understood all the details – even Angel doubted his own ability to do that! But the fact that his stunningly beautiful, faultlessly loyal, fearless lover had respected the need for silence on such a sensitive and hurtful personal matter, left Angel bereft of any normal response. At that moment, the love and respect he felt for his Childe was so profound that it hurt to his core. Angel inhaled unnecessarily, and on the exhale, slid into game face and let all the exhaustion and emotion of the past few hours, days and months, flood out along with the flow of silent, bloodied tears from the golden eyes. 

F’Iaid watched in respectful silence, aware that this was a pivotal moment in Angel’s healing process that had seemed hitherto all too slow in her opinion. 

Spike moved to kneel between his Sire’s knees and grasped the larger hands in his own, kissing the back of each in turn. “You are my Sire. You are my everything. If we need to find the lad, then let’s do it, and quick smart. If you ever doubted my loyalty or my love for you and our clan then…” Angel’s passionate kiss cut him off completely. He pulled his mouth away and tugged his Childe up onto his lap, grasping him in a tight hug. The two intertwined their limbs then locked teeth onto each other’s neck. They sucked, kissed and licked age old marks whilst rocking gently, instinctive reassurance of family fealty. Both vampires were apparently oblivious of their dark observer.

Finally Spike pulled away, wiped the tears from his Sire’s face and slapped his arm affectionately. “Yah daft ol’ bugger! Anyone’d figure you’re a chit, the amount ya bin sobbin’ lately.”

Angel smiled weakly and replied with a hint of mirth in his words. “Yeah well, seem to remember you’ve been doing most of the fainting!” Spike growled with mock annoyance then turned to their, thus far ignored, onlooker.

“Right, so give us the where to’s for us to sort this. Why’s me ol’ Sire havin’ blood drenched dreams n’ gettin’ all fang happy all of a sudden? This jus’ about the kid or…?”

“I believe the son may be in some difficulty, it may or may not be physical. There is a bond between you all, yes?”

“Blood bond between me and the Sire – but don’t see as that would apply to the boy. He’s a pure blood but I don’t reckon the boy has snacked on ‘is dad of late – if ever?” Spike looked at Angel and saw the head shake indicating it had never happened. 

F’Iaid answered as best she could, “As you say he is pure blood. Even with no exchange of life fluid, a bond will manifest when harshest emotions arise, or life is threatened. He is simply calling for family… I believe dat your proximity and Angel’s recovery may have renewed de connection.”

Angel’s look of anguish said it all.

“So what? We find the pup and all’s well?”

“It might be so yes. Or it may be that he needs your help.”

“Oh bloody hell!”

F’Iaid looked genuinely sympathetic, “I can perform a locator spell if you need it.” 

Angel looked up knowingly. “As I said he’s at Stanford… Palo Alto… studying… at least he was last year, that’s some sort of a lead and if you say he’s close then…”

“Right well” Spike stood abruptly and headed for the study. Angel shifted into his chair, and rolled after him, F’Iaid moved to walk quietly alongside.

Angel and his regal companion entered the former ‘sickroom’ to observe Spike. The one hundred and thirty something vampire booted up the computer and did a quick Net search for Stanford and related files. “Can’t hack the records without Red, but I reckon all we need is some sort of fraternity - should give us an address, or ideas of what ‘e does for sport n’ such.”

Angel looked on with awe and pride as Spike spent the next half hour cross referencing Connor’s given name with accommodation files, student publications, lecture times and notes, university magazines, sporting teams and clubs, and fairly quickly, despite not ‘hacking’ the database, had a fairly accurate picture of where Connor *should* be on a day to day basis. He hit print, then looked up from the keyboard with a mildly smug grin, “Kid’s done well pet – here.” With that, Spike handed Angel a page containing a near perfect profile of Connor’s university lifestyle.

“Suggest you ring ‘is Uni digs first pet, Lambda Nu… number’s there. Figure he’s livin’ in from the varsity mag. ‘parrently he’s a bit of a high achiever. Got ‘is name all over the thing. Sure he’s really yours, pet?… Don’t recall you saying you were too flash at your studies?!” Spike had delivered the message with a wink and a smile, and Angel realized the ‘windup’ for what it was, so didn’t take the bait.

Angel, who had been staring at the proof of Spike’s statement on the page he was holding, finally looked up and smiled. 

“Ring ‘em pet. It’s only 6.30 at night, they’re probably all just about at the dinner hall… just ask for the tutor on duty.”

“You never cease to amaze me Spike – how do you??...” Angel stopped mid sentence, “Oh… of course you and Cambridge and…”

“No not Cambridge, you git! That’s a real bloody university and we ate in our rooms most times! Red ‘n your golden girl, soldier boys, USC Sunnydale, you know, just figured ‘t would be the same here…” 

Angel looked suitably sheepish, yet again he had overlooked his Childe’s long history with Buffy’s group. He picked up the phone and dialed. 

“Hello? Yes I am looking for Connor Reilly? Oh OK… yes, I’m one of his older relatives, just wanted to make contact as I’m in town… Of course… Liam Aurelius… It is sort of important, can you ask him to ring my home number 510 642 1425… Thanks… Um, Sure… Bye”

“Wanna go chase him pet?”

“Not yet.”

F’Iaid had been observing the proceedings from her position leaning against the traction table, “I believe you might need to wait for a time. Can I perhaps proceed with a review of your progress.”

Almost two hours later, Spike was standing in the kitchen heating a snack for them both. F’Iaid had departed and Angel was exhausted but happy. 

F’Iaid had been pleased with his progress and acceleration of healing – despite his recent lack of sleep. Angel had done several laps of the hallway without assistance, and completed a number of somewhat successful attempts at a flight of stairs in the fire exit. ‘Somewhat’, because it seemed odd that going down somehow seemed harder than going up. Spike had chosen to stand ready during the ascent in case the muscles shaking with strain had failed. But Angel had made it without his Childe needing to assist. Going down was the problem, each time a foot left a step, his remaining knee felt too weak to support him, and he found himself gripping the rail so hard that the metal occasionally buckled. Yet he had made it to the bottom again – then determinedly repeated the exercise another two times.

“See pet, another week or two of this and you’ll give me a run for me money in that trainin’ room downstairs.”

Angel, though again sitting in his wheelchair, smiled in anticipation, knowing the goal had been set, but was prevented from answering by the shrill ring of the phone. Spike darted into the study to retrieve the call.

“Hello?...” Spike walked out toward his Sire.

“Yes, I’ll just get him.” He handed Angel the phone then stood beside the chair and placed a supportive hand on the shoulder of his partner.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Hello?”

“Um, Hi. My name’s Connor Reilly. I think you rang?”

“Hi Connor. It’s um… it’s Angel.”

This time Spike felt the surge through the link and watched his Sire go into game face, so grabbed the phone.

“Hey Connor, you OK mate?”

Spike heard a hitched sob through the headset.

“Uhhh.. Um… not really… but… ”

Using his most conciliatory tone, Spike almost purred his answer, “Hey... c’mon ‘s OK. Angel just wanted a chat.”

The almost whispered reply came, “But they were all… he… you… Who the f@#k! are you!”

“Spike. Worked with Angel in LA… stood at his right shoulder on the day… He’s me Sire see? He got hurt… bad… Been lookin’ out for him since that night.” 

“But… that’s months and they said everyone died!! He told me to run and then I… and then I heard… Gunn and Wes and the alley… Oh shit…!!!”

“Hey pet breathe…”

Spike looked over at his maker. Angel’s eyes were flashing yellow but still begging for information.

The hitched voice on the other end of the phone said “Why now?”

Spike decided to cut to the chase, “Our ol’ Da was hurt real bad. He’s on the mend now, but his doc thinks he needs to see you. We’re jus’ in Berkeley… If I send a car could you…?”

“God!... It’s all so weird! How will I know… I mean … not feeling a lot of trust here!”

“What if Angel is in the car?… Would you at least talk?”

There was no answer, though Spike thought he heard a hitched sob at the other end of the phone. The surprise came when he looked over at his Sire to see feral yellow eyes and a channeled, savage rage and upset reminiscent of the previous night’s dream.

“Connor? Connor! Can we come to you? If we are there within the next couple of hours, can you be there?”

“Umm…. Sure… I guess…. God! Angel’s… I’ll be here..” The phone went dead.

Spike immediately called for a car. Not wanting to push his luck, he ordered a limousine and moved Angel to the front of their building in the chair.

After he lifted his charge into the car and stowed the wheelchair, the trip to Palo Alto was spent in ‘brood mode. Spike noting in particular that Angel had taken his Childe’s hand in a tight grip as they started and did not relinquish the hold for the entire trip.

As they pulled up outside Lambda Nu, Spike left Angel in the car and knocked on the front door. A short redhead answered, asked him to wait and called Connor via an ancient intercom.

Connor came to the door. He had only ever met Spike in a brief meeting at Wolfram and Hart – as he went toe to toe with Illyria. Now the boy spent time admiring the longer dusty blonde locks framing refined facial features; also noting the slender athleticism, and warmth and concern in blue eyes he instinctively knew belonged to a vampire. He could not help but show his wide eyed fascination. 

“Evenin’, I’m William Aurelius, but usually go by Spike...” Spike held out his hand. It was received with a strong grip and a nod, “Connor.”

Spike was surprised by the slim build, rakish hair and quite androgynously beautiful face on the boy. He gave the worried boy a friendly smile, “Good to see another relative with blue eyes mate – was beginnin’ to feel lonely.” What he didn’t mention was that he saw in those eyes a wisdom borne of pain and life experiences well beyond the norm.

Connor was trying to look behind Spike to see Angel, “You said he would be here?”

“He is mate. Just give him a mo’. Come to the car and we can…”

“Look I know my Dad sired you and I need to trust you, but…” At that moment the door of the limousine opened and Angel stepped out, cautiously standing and leaning on the door of the car.

Spike saw Connor’s eye’s brighten, “That better, pet?”

Connor ignored him, instead pushing past and calling out, “Dad??” 

Spike knew the boy had vampire speed, but was unprepared for the grounding jolt through the link that accompanied Connor’s panicked flight to the car. He recovered in time to see Connor catch Angel as the older vampire released the car and lurched forward toward his son.

As he approached the two, Spike was overwhelmed with the emotions running through his own bond with his Sire. Mixed in with the relief and joy was a vague feeling of sadness and abandonment. He struggled for a moment, trying work out whether the feeling came from himself or his Sire or Connor.

Connor was near hysteria, “Oh God! They said you were dead! Everyone said you were dead…. And I went back… I was in LA for college, and I went back… and… the hotel’s been sold. There were demolition notices… You know they pulled it down, right?”

“Shhh Connor… Shhhh…. Spike and I… we just had to run – I’m sorry, I’m sorry… We couldn’t tell you... And I was so injured, and we didn’t know if I’d …” Angel shook himself, kissed Connor on the forehead and held him tight, at the same time reaching out his hand to his Childe. “Spike saved me, Connor. I had dragon poison in me, and a broken back, and lord knows what else, and Spike… saved me…”

Spike received and squeezed the proffered hand – appreciating the sentiment behind the words, but also aware that there was a father/son link that needed to be reaffirmed, so he stood quietly aside.

Eventually the boy pulled away from the hug and Angel collapsed back into the plush leather of the limousine seat, relinquishing the hold on Spike’s hand in preference to resting taxed muscles.

“So… If you’re convinced that this is your old Da, can we head home for a while? Happy to send you back in the car later if you need to be here…?”

Connor was still wiping a few spent tears from his cheeks. He sniffed hard, “Sure, um… sure,” then climbed into the car.

As they arrived at the apartment Connor stepped from the car, looking curiously at the apartment block, while Spike quietly paid the driver, then pulled the wheelchair from the trunk of the vehicle.

Angel was just about to lever himself from the car and into the chair, when Connor’s shock at seeing the wheelchair caused yet another wave of emotion to flow through the link, reinforcing Angel’s invalid status instantaneously. The older vampire collapsed into the backseat of the car, yellow eyes again to the fore. 

“Bloody hell, luv!” Spike swung around the door to pick up and aid his Sire into the chair. “C’mon let’s just get you inside hey? ‘S been a long night!” He pushed the chair clear of the car but then reached for Connor, and giving the boy’s hand a squeeze, flashed a reassuring smile and handed him the task of pushing.

Once inside the apartment, Connor relinquished the task of pushing the chair to the blonde. “Go have a look around, I can recommend the balcony and the pool and gym” Spike said with a wink and a light hearted tone that was far more jovial than he was feeling.

He pushed Angel into the lounge, settled him into a comfortable chair and quickly fixed a mug of warmed blood, then went to find his ‘little brother’. Connor was on the balcony staring into space. 

“Can I get you anything? Beer? Coffee? I even do a mean hot chocolate… favorite friend back in Sunnydale gave me her secret recipe one time.”

Connor spun around to stare intensely at Spike. “What happened to him? I mean… I thought vampire healing and… not that I’m not happy you’re alive! God!... I have been so… umm…” Spike could see that tears were threatening, wanted to offer a hug, but was also aware of his odd status with the boy, so settled for placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“Like I said, pet, we didn’t know who was friend or foe and just had to keep runnin’. As to what happened… your ol’ man took out a dragon, got ‘imself raked by the talons in the process, then landed under a six ton carcass. We survived because the blue chit - you remember Illyria? Anyway, she took out the army – not sure what happened to them or her exactly, on account of bein’ unconscious at the time. Found me ol’ Sire still alive but in a right mess. ‘part from not being the most popular vampires on the Senior Partners’ roster, the dragon poison is usually fatal. We ran for ‘round eight months before we just had to stop and pull in some drastic measures.”

“Why..?” 

“Old boy was dyin’ slowly. And I would have gone with ‘im too but we found some witches with powerful mojo. Rest’s history really.”

“I guess…” Connor trailed off.

“Anyway, enough of the moping, you have some reacquaintin’ to do and I have hot chocolate to make.” With that, he grabbed Connor by the hand and led him in to the lounge where a well fed Angel was looking decidedly better and smiled as his two ‘boys’ entered the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angel stared in awe as two beautiful men, his family, hand-in-hand, stood and returned his smile. One his Childe, the other his son, both precious for different reasons, both lost to him and now returned. 

He momentarily feared the curse. If there was ever a moment of happiness this was it… but then he remembered Willow’s whispered admission before she returned to England. “I hope you don’t mind sweetie, but this whole healing ritual has also bound your soul, so it’s permanent. Spike figured you would be OK with that… umm you are OK with that, aren’t you?” Angel had answered by simply tugging her down into a heartfelt embrace, kissed her soundly, then smiled as the rather flustered, but pleased, blushing witch excused herself from his presence.

Now, the overwhelming rush of emotions pouring from his son at such close proximity, coupled with the concern and love running through the link from his Childe, began to take their toll. Angel fell partially into game face, and even though he was sitting down, obviously swooned a little. Spike was instantly at his elder’s side holding him, his Sire’s head resting on his shoulder. Connor moved to kneel at his father’s feet, hands placed gently on the vampire’s, still overly slim knees, rubbing small soothing circles. Both Childe and son observed their maker closely with concern and love.

“You OK pet?”

Angel sat up straight, sniffed hard, then let out a deep breath, “Yeah, thanks.” Angel then looked to his Childe and son in turn, “ My Will… Connor… just that the link was…”, he shrugged and struggled for words, “Well you felt it too.”

Spike intertwined his fingers with his Sire and squeezed a reassurance. Conner noted the interaction with interest, the act included a familiarity and intimacy he had not seen months before at W&H, and watching the pair further, he drew some of his own conclusions. He smiled as he realized the love that was not only apparent from the touches, but implicit in the feelings he was now receiving through the odd emotional connection he seemed to have with his true father.

Spike gave his partner’s hand a final squeeze then stood abruptly and turned to Connor, “Right well, what’s your poison? ‘Cause me ol’ Sire here is on a bit of an abstinence diet, so you an’ I gotta drink alone… I’m thinkin’ beers and sommit to munch on is the go… You like nachos?”

Connor was thrown by the easy manner of Spike – so much more like his ‘frat buddies’ than the quiet parental figure of Angel… and yet… his father’s partner? He decided to simply ‘go with the flow’.

“Yeah sure that would be great, but I can do without if you..”

“No problem mate,” Spike leaned over and kissed Angel lightly on the cheek, speaking in low tones, “You OK with me gone for a bit?” He received a nod, smiled knowingly at his maker then grabbed the long leather jacket as he ‘left the building’.

Connor and Angel remained, now alone. Conner raised himself up and swung around to sit beside his father. Not yet prepared to face Angel’s intense gaze, he leaned forward, elbows on widely spaced knees, and turned to look vaguely in the vampire’s direction.

“So…”

“So.”

“You and Will… Spike?”

Angel’s voice was barely above a whisper and a tear tracked down his cheek as he leaned forward and stared at his own hands.

“He’s my Childe, Conner. He is a master vampire with a soul and….”

“And your rescuer, and your nurse and if I’m not too far out of line your… lover?” Connor watched and felt a combination of regret and love reflected in the vampire’s face and through the link. “What? You think I’d be freaked or something?... Always figured you might swing both ways… did a bit of reading, you know after LA and…”

“I’m sorry..”

“For what? For surviving, ‘cause gotta say not upset about that. Or for Will? Seems like he’s good for you…. Besides! It’s your choice isn’t it… and yeah I get the vampire thing. And hey dad? Even if you weren’t a vamp, the gay thing is cool, OK.”

Angel stared at his son, realizing in that moment what it was to feel truly accepted by one you love. He whispered, “You are *so* special to me … I’m sorry for dragging you back into this mess of my life and well, for…. everything. I really didn’t think I’d get a chance to tell you… but I am *so* proud of you. You are everything I could have hoped to be, or hell, hoped for in a son. And I am *so* sorry that I caused you pain.” Tears were tracking down the dark vampire’s cheeks again. He leaned back and put his hands over his face.

Connor reached up to tug one of the hands away, “Dad. Dad! Stop… OK? Just stop beating yourself up… I’m fine… well sort of…”

Angel looked into blue eyes he had not seen properly for almost a year. The same eyes he looked into in the sports store as the knife came down; the ones he had seen as he said his farewells again when Connor departed for his own family after the Cyvus Vail incident; the eyes he locked on as he begged his son to leave Wolfram and Hart as the building shook around them; and then...

“I love you Connor. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know that. And it’s OK… really.”

“But you’re hurting. I can feel it through the link. What’s wrong? Is it me? Can I help?”

Connor’s demeanor suddenly changed, he turned to stare at the door and dropped his voice… “Nothing you can help with…. Unless you’re into miracles.”

“What? Please Connor what’s wrong?

“Life sucks is what!” The young man continued to look away, but Angel smelt the salty tears, and his eyes flashed gold again as the anger and pain flowed from Conner to his father.

“First I get told that you were dusted, and I don’t believe it. But I went to LA with the rowing crew last week and I go visit your old hotel, and it’s *gone*. Then I come home and find out that Mom’s got lymphoma… you know cancer, and it’s serious and they don’t know if… and Dad was crying… I mean he never cries and… and… I’m living in the best frat house and I’m having fun and thinking life is all great, and meanwhile Mom is *dying*.[hic] …. And they didn’t tell me ‘til it was really bad and …. I know she’s not really my Mom, but she *is*… and then … And then suddenly I… there’s all these dreams about you [hic]… and then there’s a phonecall, and God I should have stayed on that day. I should have stayed!... And then you wouldn’t [hic] have had to … for eight months and now… and you’re still… and Spike (?)… I know he’s… and it’s cool and … I just *wish*… ” Connor failed to continue, finally giving in to a series of hitched sobs.

Angel pulled his son into a tight hug. There was a sensation of strong comfort and true belonging embodied in the embrace, but Connor still noticed the overly slender nature of his real father’s limbs, at least compared to what he recalled from L.A. 

Angel saw his son’s gaze brushing over the residual atrophy of his physiology, and felt sadness that he was not at his best. He continued to hold his boy in a silent, loving embrace for a time, then ventured, “Can we do anything for your mother?”

Connor’s reply was almost inaudible. “No, not really. She’s on chemo at the moment and then there are some other options they will try but um…”

Angel anticipated the jolt of grief and hopelessness through the link with his son, and was able to send loving support back before he felt overwhelmed by the feelings. The hug continued for some time until Connor finally sat up and gave Angel a small smile, “At least you’re ‘on the mend’ now…” They continued to talk quietly covering all manner of topics and realizing that the night would probably be the first of many friendly visits. 

 

Spike returned with the promised beer and nachos some forty minutes later to find Angel leaning heavily on the door of their bedroom closet, apparently searching for something. 

“Hey pet, somethin’ amiss?”

“Connor wants to see the pool so I… um… shouldn’t we have an extra?...”

Spike saw the strain on his Sire’s face. It was obvious that pride had meant he had left the chair in the lounge and walked, and that the evening had been a tough one. “Here let me luv.” Spike set down the food and drinks and moved in beside his partner. Snaking his arm around the larger vampire’s waist, he took the weight off tired legs and moved Angel to sit on the bed. He then quickly located a pair of suitable swimming shorts, picked up his purchases and with a curt nod to his Sire, took the lot through to Connor.

Connor was busy flicking through television channels with little interest as Spike entered the room. “Here you go whelp. You want to swim before food? I’ll cover the nachos and keep ‘em hot if so. Here.” Spike threw the shorts and a beer, watching as Connor displayed all the speed and grace of his vampire parentage as he snatched both easily from the air without even looking up

“Swim first sounds good…You don’t have cable?”

“Yeah well… We’ve been kind of preoccupied, and your ol’ Da always did prefer classical music and a bit of reading over the box.”

“I remember…” Connor twisted the top off the beer, “Shouldn’t drink ‘n swim I guess.” 

“Not much one for lifesaving mate, but I figure you’ll be right for a bit of a paddle, so long as you just have the one, mind. Besides, you’ll need to cool your heels for a few minutes while I sort some dinner for the wobbly bloke in the bedroom.”

“Oh, sure.” With that Connor returned to channel surfing and Spike continued through to the kitchen. He placed the remaining beers in the fridge , nachos in the oven, then quickly heated and drank two packs of blood, taking an extra mug full back to the bedroom in case he needed to ‘top up’.

Angel was lying down with eyes closed as his blonde companion entered the room.

“Hey Luv, you need me to take wonder-boy for a paddle while you rest?”

Angel answered without opening his eyes, “No, no, ‘s fine. I just… Bit tired that’s all.”

“Not surprised, all the gallivantin’ you been doin’ lately – not to mention a few nights of no sleep… So…” Spike settled himself on the bed beside his maker, with his left arm tucked behind his partner, then swiftly opened his right wrist and offered it. Angel looked up in surprise, having assumed the mug of O pos was for him.

“Did a bit of an overeating - care to help me keep me svelte figure here? ‘N don’t go all puppy dog eyes and wait, ‘cause I’ll get it on the covers!”

As Angel took the wrist and began to draw on the precious fluid. Spike looked up to see Connor standing at the door, quietly observing the intimate scene of a Childe feeding his Sire. Engrossed in the sensation of being fed from, the blonde vampire simply smiled and nodded at the foot of the bed as an invitation.

Connor was struck by the tender embrace, noting that Spike’s free hand was rubbing small reassuring circles on his father’s shoulder, while Angel caressed the back of the arm he was feeding from. He moved quietly to sit on the end of the bed and continued to watch as Angel released his mouth, fell back into his human guise and began to lave the wound closed.

“Do you always…?”

“No pet, but today’s been a big day and you ol’ Da here needed a bit of a pep up. My blood’s stronger than that bagged stuff, master vampire and Childe of his lordship here – bloody well should be stronger!””

“I’ve always kind of thought vamp feeding was kind of… well gross really. But that was really… umm… well actually, nice.”

“Yeah well some folks think breast feedin’ a kid is gross… but it’s natural innit, same as this.” Angel’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Connor flash a broad grin at Spike.

“You’re good for him, I can really see that.” 

Spike reached his ‘bitten’ hand out to the boy and lightly patted him on the leg. “Oh I reckon he’d argue with you on that point some days…”

Angel gave his partner a squeeze with the arm that was lying across Spike’s torso “No, Connor’s right, you’re perfect for me.”

Spike winked at Connor then kissed his Sire passionately on the lips. Breaking it off, the smaller vampire sat up abruptly, clapped his hands and declared, “’K well now we’ve got all the mushy stuff out of the way, let’s us have ourselves a bit of a paddle shall we?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They had sent Connor back in the limousine solo at close to one in the morning, having paddled (as Spike liked to put it), eaten nachos and talked for hours about nothing in particular. There was a commitment to meet again within the month, and a promise of contact on a regular basis, particularly if Connor ‘needed to talk’. Spike had empathized deeply with the young man, having lived with his mother dying from what he now knew to be tuberculosis. The connection, and the support from ‘his family’ would hopefully prevent more of the horrendous killer dreams that Angel had been channeling of late.

The two weeks following Connor’s reentry into their lives had seen Angel’s recovery accelerate incredibly. Spike continued to feed his Sire at least once a day, but in the second week admitted quietly to F’Iaid that it was more for their mutual comfort than ongoing need. F’Iaid had smiled enigmatically at the confession and encouraged Spike to continue his fine efforts as carer. 

The wheel chair had given way to a general ‘walker’ for longer distances; which after four days, was relinquished in favor of dual walking canes; and by the end of the second week, Angel found that only a single cane was needed. 

The convalescent had walked to the pool unaided for the last two nights, including taking the stairs. Spike felt a prick of pride as his Sire turned with a wide grin at the milestone achievement of walking all the way back to the apartment door unaided for the second time in a row, even after his exercises in the pool. 

As they entered the apartment, Spike threw the keys on the side table in the hall and made for the kitchen to heat up some blood for both of them. “You right to shower solo pet?”

Still slower than his partner, Spike was well out of sight before Angel shut the door, so he called out, “Sure, but still rather share.”

Spike belatedly realized the tone and the implication. His Sire really *was* getting better, but Spike was beginning to realize something new. This was somehow a less broody ensouled vampire than pre dragon; this was a Sire who now apparently saw his Childe as unlife companion; who seemed to consider ‘his Will’ an equal in every way. For Spike it was, in equal measure, the most frightening and exciting thing he had ever discovered. 

Arousal was not necessarily piqued by the blonde’s musings, however standing in the doorway observing his nude Sire step into the shower signaled instant arousal. Spike gazed lovingly at the figure, rounded pale buttocks and slim but increasingly muscular legs, the broad chest and now defined muscles in his arms. Angel stood under the jet of water, face into the heated cascade, the steam giving the impression that he was standing amongst the clouds. Spike groaned and stripped with preternatural speed.

Angel knew his Childe was in the room, but was still surprised when strong arms on his thighs while his chest leant across Angel’s back. His significant other’s hand stroked Angel’s manhood to swift arousal and he slid down to caress the treasured muscular cheeks of the backside with his tongue. He smiled at his Childe’s concept of joining him for a wash. 

Along with the caresses from his kneeling Childe, Angel could just make out the continuous faint purr and the occasionally sighed word… “Sire.”

Angel was grateful for the wall as Spike’s ministrations continued. The older vampire closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his arms, now crossed on the shower wall. He pushed his backside against the onslaught. Spike breached the tight ring of muscles once, then removed his mouth and hands, and stood. He gently cupped his Sire’s chin and turned the elder vampire, kissed him passionately, then waited for permission to go further, with eyes down submissively, as was vampiric custom for a Childe. 

“Please Will… Just…! Need you inside, please!”

Spike looked toward the bedroom, silently questioning the brunette as to whether he needed physical relief by shifting their activity to a more horizontal venue. Angel simply whispered “I’m OK. Please… Just… Please!!!”

Permission granted, the blonde maneuvered Angel to face the tiles again, grabbed the conditioner, and squeezed a liberal amount over his fingers. Spike’s chest rested on his Sire’s broad back and he reached around to take his lover’s hardness with one slicked hand.

Angel leaned against the wall again, water cascading down his back and groaned. Spike whispered “I’ve got you… I’m gonna love you ‘til you scream… Just relax luv, just relax,” then breached him swiftly with two fingers. Angel pushed back, encouraging the third finger and enjoying the renewed feeling of confidence in his strengthening body. The tip of Spike’s middle finger ran over his prostate, pressing into it in time to the renewed rhythm of the hand on his hardness. Angel arched a little, pressing back further onto the intruding hand. 

“You ready for me, Sire? OK to stay here while I take you?” Continuing to stroke Angel’s rock hard shaft, Spike withdrew his fingers from the hole and waited. 

Angel pushed back as the hand withdrew and began to beg. “Oh God Will! Just do it, please. Please! Now… Please!”

Spike took the conditioner again, this time slicking his own rock hard erection and sunk in with one swift movement. Watching his marble hard shaft pushing into the tight rear almost caused him to come on the spot. The older vampire hissed his approval, waited momentarily to adjust, before pushing back enthusiastically and growling, “Please… deeper… harder.”

After months of gentle loving, this rigorous move from Angel was unexpected but thoroughly welcomed. “Hold on Sire, we’ll get there yeah… let’s just…” Spike flung his free arm around the larger vampire’s waist taking some of the weight and began slow powerful thrusts, gradually increasing the speed and intensity. Angel lost himself in the exquisite sensation, groaning and panting his approval in time with the blissful penetration and stroking. 

Spike’s grip tightened around his partner’s erection and he sped up even further, the tingle in his own groin signaling the beginning of release. He whispered “Come with me, Angel, come on lover…” then bit deep into the shoulder in front of him. Angel screamed his release and washed the wall in front of him with jet after jet of cool seed. As Spike felt the muscles around him spasm and squeeze impossibly tight, his own orgasm erupted and he joyfully filled his Sire. Spike slumped forward, wrapping around his partner’s back as they both came down, then began to lick the skin under him in a gentle caress. 

Both sated and relaxed, they stood up in the now cooling shower. Angel turned off the water, eased around to accept a passionate kiss from his lover then smiled as Spike reached for a large fluffy white towel, wrapping the older vampire in it before grabbing his own. “C’mon pet, not sure how your legs are holding up, but I need a decent snuggle and snooze to get over that…”

 

Spike woke under soft covers to the sensation of a hand stroking languidly down his cheekbone and cool legs beginning to entwine his own. His azure blue gaze met affectionate dark chocolate, as eyes fluttered open. He reciprocated the loving smile he saw there, snaked one arm under his Sire’s neck and flung the other over the hips in front of him. He pulled Angel close for an adoring hug, and they both smiled with satisfaction as reciprocal happy purrs began. 

Spike eventually broke the embrace to look at the time. “You hungry?”

Angel blinked slowly then gave his lover a seductive smirk, “For what exactly?”

“You couldn’t possibly! After last night?! Thought you were a bloody invalid?!” The incredulous tone didn’t quite match his actions, as Spike snuggled closer and felt his partner’s hardening member pushing against his own hip. 

“Haven’t buggered you for… ever Will. Now that I am almost healed, will you do me the honor of letting me take you, making us one?”

Spike snorted and was just about to give a disgusted retort regarding his own impaling of himself on his sire just nights before, when he realized the question. This was not a simple discussion of ‘who topped whom’. A tight feeling in his chest and sudden burn in his eyes accompanied his next question, “Are you asking what I think…?”

Angel began to stroke the blonde’s face again. “I want to be in you Will, I want that now. But I think you know that I am asking for more than that.” Angel looked up hopefully, “I’m asking you to partner with me, to declare us mated, according to vampiric lore.” When Spike said nothing, Angel continued with his justification. “I will be well enough for the ceremony in a few weeks… Spike? And… well, Willow will be back by then, and I can ask Connor for his approval tonight,… if you agree, that is.”

Spike took an obvious breath in and a tear tracked across a well defined cheek, “Course I will you bloody idiot, did you think you needed to ask?”

“I’m not talking Sire and Childe, Spike, I want you as lover, as friend, as partner, confidant,…” Angel began accompanying his words with gentle kisses across Spike’s forehead and down to his willing lips, “As paramour, mentor, my darling, my love match… my soul mate, my only… my beloved…” As he trailed the kisses below the blonde’s jawline, Spike arched his neck back, inviting confirmation of the words in blood. He was rewarded by the searing pain of a bite and ultimate pleasure as several drafts were taken, then his Sire’s neck was offered in reciprocation. The truth was in the blood. Angel was almost healed. Angel was happy. Angel wished to mate with him formally, as vampires did. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Despite Angel’s recovery Spike had prepared himself and insisted on beginning the encounter with a gentle coupling lying on their side. His back against his lover’s torso, the blonde welcomed the straining member of his Sire into his body with a sigh, and let Angel take control. 

Once embedded, Angel paused for a few seconds to let his partner adjust and felt down to grasp Spike’s sex. He slowly licked and nipped up the back of Spike’s neck, finally settling his mouth over the ancient siring mark as he began to move his hips at a leisurely pace. The hand on Spike’s member was caressing and stroking in time with the relaxed thrusts of the bigger vampire. Spike began a mantra of heavy sighs and ‘I love you’ s timed to match the rhythmic touches. 

Almost an hour later found Spike desperate to increase the pace and the pressure. Angel had discovered the perfect angle to touch his partner’s prostate with every slow stroke, some time in the previous half hour, and was gradually sending the blonde insane with need. “Please, Sire. Please go harder if you can… please!” 

Angel pushed his partner onto his front, Spike bending his knees slightly and spreading them wide. “C’mon pet, finish me off… please…” After the lengthy, loving warm up, Angel had no trouble thrusting back in. He re-established the best angle, then took Spike’s manhood in hand again. Spike began to meet each thrust with equal force as the pace sped up. Angel looked down and watched as the hard shaft entered and withdrew repeatedly. For the first time in over a year, Angel felt truly powerful, and adored the beautiful vampire he was coupling with even more. As climax approached, the pace became erratic, and he leaned forward to bite hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Spike arched in ecstasy, spilling his seed on the bed beneath and tipping his Sire over the edge. Spike felt the flush of cool liquid in his bowels, seconds before they both collapsed onto the bed.

Some time later, Spike’s eyes fluttered open to the sensation of a large body covering him and a semi hard member still deeply embedded in his rear.

“You OK luv?” When no answer was forthcoming, recent history kicked in and Spike became concerned. “Pet?” Still no response. “Please Sire… You alright?” This time Spike felt the body above him shift a little. “Sire?”

Angel groaned a little, then slid out as he rolled off his partner. “Wonderful... Ahh Will… Perfect… Just… I love you so much…” Angel finished his speech by claiming Spike’s lips and snuggling until they were completely wrapped around each other. 

The only reply from Spike was, “Love you too.”

With that, both fell into a satisfied sleep that lasted over twelve hours, well into the mid afternoon.

Spike woke first, lying for several minutes simply enjoying the sensation of being spooned by the larger body behind him. Eventually the arm over his hip squeezed him tight, and a happy purring from behind began to vibrate them both. Spike smiled and turned a little toward his partner, “Afternoon pet.”

His healed wound from the previous night was licked lovingly before a sleep roughened voice replied, “Hey lover.”

Spike melted back into the embrace until a shrill, persistent ring-tone forced him to answer the phone.

“Dad?”

“Hey Connor, I’ll just get him.”

Spike handed over the phone and watched as Angel rolled onto his back and took the call.

“Hi… Yeah… Oh a lot better, really good workout last night.” Spike wiggled his eyebrows and stroked his partner’s sex, receiving a knowing grin, then a silent plea to cease and desist.

“How’s your mom?... Oh… well, that’s good right?... That’s great… so umm… would you like to go out and we can celebrate? Spike and I have something to tell you too… No!... Of course not, we like it here… OK… say 7.30 for dinner? Seafood OK?... Right, well, I thought Farallon, Union Square?... You OK to get a cab and we’ll meet you there? Don’t worry about the cost - our treat.” 

Arrangements were finalized and Angel had only just finished the call when the phone rang a second time.

“Hello? F’Iaid! Something wrong?... No, no, sorry… So?... Oh!... When?” Spike, listening in, was initially worried, but as Angel smiled with the conversation, he relaxed and snaked his arm around the brunette’s waist again.

“Do you think she will be up to a meal out?... No, tonight with Connor – something we’d like to share… Farallon at 7.30…That would be great! Even if you get there late,… booking will be under ‘Aurelius’… terrific, hope to see you… You too.” With that, Angel hung up and turned to kiss his partner soundly.

“Any clues pet?”

“Willow’s back”

“Already!? The dark witch must really be something!” Spike gave a wicked grin, but knew that they both felt genuinely pleased by the fact that Willow had found someone special.

 

A few hours later, both vampires had eaten prior to leaving and were dressing. Angel had already spent a great deal of time getting ready. So much so, that Spike had begun to mutter insults that harked back to their days in LA. This all ceased when Angel pulled out two beautiful silk shirts, thanked Spike sincerely for purchasing them for him, then asked his Childe to choose his Sire’s outfit. 

Another smile was evoked when they both realized that they had dressed with matching black ribbons tying back their, now long, locks. Spike leaned forward and whispered, “Just like old times, ay Sire?” Angel simply stroked the soft blonde curls below the ribbon and answered, “No. Better.”

Angel left his cane at home for the first time and was standing unaided at the door of the atmospheric restaurant with an air of accomplishment, as Connor joined them.

“Hey.”

“Connor.” Angel smiled and shook his son’s hand.

They were led to their table, Connor noting the elaborate decor, chandeliers in the shape of giant jellyfish, intimate sea colored arches, sea themed sculptures and original art on every inch of wall space. Just as they were settled, Spike, who was facing the entrance, stood, smiled broadly and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Seconds later, F’Iaid and Willow were ushered over to join then. 

Both Angel and Connor also stood as they greeted and reintroduced.

Dinner and wines were ordered, Angel taking charge of the latter. Two bottles of Veuve Clicquot vintage arrived on the table promptly and orders for the remainder of the night were dealt with swiftly. The dinner was a mixed affair – all parties preferring to share their fare, rather than order large solo meals. In the end, the helpful waiter ‘Georgio’, suggested then provided, a veritable feast of finger food platters to share. Angel noted the amiable young man’s willingness to assist, well above and beyond what would normally be expected. He determined to thank him generously later.

They caught up with Willow’s news first. Connor had not seen the witch since the LA/Angelus encounter some three years earlier, and was still in awe of her power and composure. Angel held the floor as he explained the happenings in San Fransisco since Willow had left, squeezing Spike’s hand as every harsh memory was relived. Then reaching to Connor, to reassure his boy as Willow was reminded of the very recent nightmares and their cause.

F’Iaid had hardly spoken all night. She finally squeezed her partner’s hand and leaned forward conspiratorially to Spike. “You must tell them!” The others heard and stopped the conversation.

Suddenly in the spotlight Spike paused, “Right… Well…” He reached over and took Angel’s hand, found approval in the adoring eyes and cleared his throat.

“We’ve decided to go through with the ceremony… to mate… according to lore… and… well… we’d like your approval Connor… as a member of the Aurelian clan we need that… And we would like your blessing witches… if you are willing.” Spike paused, looking hopefully at their fellow diners.

Connor was the first to speak, and surprised all present by answering with a formal vampiric statement of fealty, love and familial approval, “I acknowledge you William, as Childe of my father and soon to be his beloved chosen mate. I bow to your seniority and your place in the clan and congratulate you father, and you William, on your partnership.” With that, Connor kissed both his father and Spike on their left cheeks, whispering “I love you, I trust you, just be happy OK?”

As dessert and coffee were ordered, the date was set for a week hence, the ceremony discussed and the venue fixed - F’Iaid’s abode easily the best choice.

The remainder of the evening was pleasant, to the point where none of the group saw the tall figure approaching as they waited at the entrance for the final taxi to arrive. Angel was just about to reach for the door of their ride, when a tall figure stepped in front of them menacingly, “Vampires…!”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

It was Connor’s turn to feel fear through the link. He had only just shut the door of his taxi when the jolt through the blood bond caused him to stop the driver and jump from the vehicle. 

The Witches were in the cab directly behind, and did likewise as they witnessed Connor’s act.

Within seconds, Connor had pushed Spike and his father aside and had the assailant’ who seemed to be threatening the pair, pinned to the car, twisting his weapon arm behind his back until the hand dropped the stake it was carrying.

A female form skidded to a halt at the rear of the taxi. “Rob… Angel????” Angel frowned then recognized the grinning brunette as she stepped from the darkness. “Faith?”

“Geez Big guy! How?? Man ‘s good to see you! Andrew said you got taken out. Last big battle that sort of thing.” She then nodded at Connor “See you still haven’t got junior there a muzzle. Might have one at home you could use. You mind lettin’ go my other half there…. Connor wasn’t it?”

Angel nodded at him. Connor gave his charge a final threatening push, then relented, released his captive and moved over to stand by his father.

Spike stepped forward from the shadows to join his Sire.

Faith stared in amazement. “You too??? What? You guys got a permanent revolving door on the whole death gig or what? Nice t’ see you blondie – and gotta say… the matching hair ribbons? Very San Fran.”

The man Connor had been restraining looked a little taken aback by Spike’s emergence, but acknowledged the vampire, “Spike.”

“Wood.” Spike folded his arms around himself protectively.

Angel looked confused, as did Connor, but both felt the tension through the bond, so stepped back to flank the blonde.

“Heard you were dust.”

Spike’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah well, sorry to disappoint. Shouldn’t always believe everything you hear.”

Faith stepped in front of her partner. “C’mon lover, play nice.”

Spike noted his Sire’s legs beginning to falter and snaked a supportive arm around the slim waist, then turning to Connor gave a brisk, “Gotta get our ol’ Da off his pins, can you get the door?”

Connor moved toward the taxi, Faith and Robin stepped aside to let him open the door. He gave the driver curt nod, “You’ll be paid for your time.” 

Spike led Angel to the car and eased him into the back seat just as Willow and F’Iaid joined the group.

“Wills? Geez the gang’s all here! Thought you were slayer training with Giles? ‘Sup?…” Faith stopped mid sentence as the regal figure of F’Iaid came into full view, “And I thought I’d cornered the market on tall, dark and beautiful! I am assuming…?” 

Willow blushed and smiled knowingly at Faith.

“Well, you go girl!!” The dark slayer stepped forward and offered a handshake, “Hi, I’m Faith and this is my ‘sig’ other, Robin.”

F’Iaid graced the woman with a stunning smile, took the offered hand and squeezed it slightly, “F’Iaid.”

Faith then turned back to the cab where Spike was crouched between the knees of a seated Angel, hands in his, kissing each in turn whilst whispering reassurances. Connor stood only inches away looking concerned. Faith had heard of the vampire relationships between Sire and Childe, yet was struck by the devotion and adoration apparent in Spike’s actions, and by the loving reciprocation from the brunette. She shook her head a little, and began to look at Angel more carefully. Seated, it was clear he was far thinner than she remembered, certainly a far cry from the imposing form of Angelus during their Los Angeles encounter. 

Spike turned to the group. “Listen folks, me ol’ Sire here is a bit knackered. We’ve got a nightcap and floor space, if you’re inclined come with. But, I’m takin’ the old bloke home.” 

Willow was looking equally exhausted. She touched F’Iaid on the arm, then answered for both of them. “I would rather if we visit in a day or two. Nice to see you Faith, Robin…” 

Connor leaned into the car and kissed his father on the forehead. “Sleep well, Dad. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He nodded to Faith as the three moved to find transport.

Faith smiled briefly at Robin, then turned to the vampires. “Guess that’s our cue. So… you guy’s got a cell or somethin’?”

Spike borrowed a pen from the somewhat bemused cab driver and scribbled their number onto Faith’s arm.

“’S been fun, blondie. Talk soon, yeah?”

Spike grabbed the dark slayer’s hand and squeezed it affectionately, “Cheers luv.”

Little was said on their way home, Spike content to simply hold his Sire’s hand, as the exhausted elder shut his eyes and rested. Recognizing his partner’s limits, the blonde carried him from the cab to their bed, refusing the weak pleas for independence in favor of expediency. Having settled his partner comfortably, he downed three bags of blood in quick succession, then opened his wrist and let his Sire suckle until they both succumbed to slumber.

The days following their evening out and the impromptu reunion comprised a strange combination of high’s and low’s. 

The high’s were easy. Connor rang twice on the first day. The first time to check on F’Iaid’s address, followed by another call to excitedly report his results for the previous semester - all high distinctions. He rang again mid-week to ask if his two college friends would be able to come over to meet his ‘real Dad’. Angel was thrilled beyond measure. There was a definite low that accompanied the high however, as Angel drove Spike almost mad with his obsessive attention to the appearance of the apartment, insisting that everything be just ‘perfect’ for his son’s visit.

A definite high occurred mid-week, coming in the form of Willow and F’Iaid. The two enamored witches graced the vampires with their combined calm presence almost every day, and quietly advised and assisted with all the details for the mating ceremony that was to occur at the weekend. 

Faith also phoned mid-week. She and Robin had been called away for a few days, something about helping out at the Cleaveland Hellmouth for a short time. Spike told her of the coming ceremony, then practically heard the wicked smirk through the phone as she wished them well, then asked if they needed a sisterly chat regarding honeymoons and nuptial expectations. 

One low was harder to cope with. Angel continued to struggle with his still recovering body, acutely aware of his limitations as he and Spike increased their training and began sparring. His body remembered fighting moves, but residual muscle weakness meant his balance was still unreliable. The lack of speed left him with little choice but to defend more often than attack, and absolute fatigue saw him beginning to shake uncontrollably toward the end of a mere half hour of light sparring on the first day. They both knew his full strength was returning, but it still did not stop him from sulking for several hours the afternoon Spike pinned him to the mat with three easy moves.

One night later, Spike had left their bedchamber in a huff after Angel refusal to hurt him, despite repeated requests, along with the far too timely appearance of an elegant, hand-crafted, black leather riding crop, and antique ivory handled boning knife. They had not broached the issue of pain/pleasure needs in vampire love-play as their own coupling had begun again during recovery, but Angel recognized the issue as one that would need to be resolved before the weekend – even if only with a promise.

Another high occurred toward the end of the week. Connor stopped on Friday evening with his two college friends. They were on their way to a party somewhere in Berkeley, as Connor called from his cell phone to ask if the timing was appropriate. Spike had his doubts about pulling Connor ‘back to the fold’ but Angel was so pleased with the thought that Connor was including him in his ‘real life’, that the blonde could not refuse.

The soft knock on the apartment door announced the arrival of the trio – Connor, John and ‘Shorty’ (alias Anthony). The latter had apparently been the smallest student in the class entering the first year of junior high. Now he measured just shy of six foot six inches, with a substantially broad chest and thick muscles to match, yet somehow the name had stuck. John, on the other hand, was slender, more of Spike’s stature, and reminded both vampire’s of Wesley in a way – the blue eyes, the slight build, the dark hair and studious looks.

All three students were struck by the affectionate welcome Connor’s birth father and his partner Will, afforded them. Both vampires smirked as they stood in the kitchen fetching drinks for their guests and listened in to the hushed conversation out on the deck.

It was Shorty’s baritone that was most audible, “Man he must’ve been young when he had you! Seems pretty cool about the whole ‘out’ and parent thing now though, right? 

Connor had not given an answer before the voice continued, “Have they always been… you know, he and Will… Not that I wouldn’t if I was a switch hitter….God! Did you see those blue eyes, and the lashes!”

Connor interjected, “’S been good to find him again now mom is sick. And he kind of gets it ‘cause he’s been out of action for almost a year too, had a bad accident. Will nursed him back,” Connor went silent for a few moments. “Anyways, he and Will are tying the knot Saturday… kinda cool that.”

It was John’s turn to speak, “So you gonna have an adoptive dad, a birth dad and a step dad! Man that’s kinda weird, I mean not bad just… San Fran really isn’t it.”

Angel heard Connor’s good natured muttering, “Oh you don’t know the half of it,” and smiled to himself… no they really didn’t.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Spike was fidgeting again, fussing with his wallet and complaining about flawed cab driver etiquette for the fourth time in as many minutes (apparently a generic population group as far as the vampire was concerned). So it was up to Angel to knock on F’Iaid’s door.

Angel’s face lit up when it was Connor who answered.

His son pulled him into a warm hug, then turned to Spike with a wicked grin and thinly disguised fake-shocked expression on his face. “Hey Dad… Thought you weren’t supposed to see the bride before the ceremony?!”

Spike’s eyes narrowed, then flashed gold, “You watch who you’re bloody well calling the bird in this scenario mate… could be your ol’ Da here wears the skirt! God knows he’s got the whole cleaning thing down pat.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Connor pulled the blonde into the hug and smiled as Spike relaxed easily into the embrace, then gave him a ‘manly’ peck on the forehead for his trouble.

“Thanks for bein’ here pet.”

Willow was almost bouncing in the doorway of the lounge as they stepped inside. “Well…. Come on… Oh Goddess, I am *so*… just… Well… we’re all ready and…” She ushered them into the room with a series of gestures and half finished sentences.

It was F’Iaid who took control of the proceedings.

“If you are ready, we will begin.”

Both Spike and Angel stilled instantly, then reached for the hand of their, soon to be, mated other.

“You will remove your clothes, wash and put these on. You must kneel in the circle – we have marked your place. You must cleanse your bodies alone to begin... Who is to be first?” 

The two vampires noted the pentagram of salt with a circle at its centre on the floor of the room, and also the fifty or so strategically placed candles. F’Iaid handed them both what appeared to be oversized, black, button-down shirts with no collar, and indicated the door to their left. There was a shower room and space to change.

Spike deferred to his elder – habit of the last year dictating his thoughts that the less time Angel needed to stand, the better. Regardless of Angel’s recovery, it now seemed Spike’s perpetual roll to be ‘concerned’. He need not have worried, after only minutes, the water turned off and he was the one washing…

Returning to the ceremony room, the vampires knelt side by side facing the north, a position marked by one of the points on the pentagram. The shafts of light from the carefully placed candles smacked of an accuracy that would have made even the most finicky of a Feng Shui masters proud.

F’Iaid, Willow and Connor approached them with a large polished grey marble bowl. Both vampires breathed unnecessarily as they smelt the combined blood of the three in the ground out hollow of the vessel Willow was holding. The ceremony had begun.

The three began to chant.

“We bless you both with the Blood of family. Nos beatus vos utriusque per Cruor of prosapia.” Connor held up his still dripping wrist.

“With the Blood of a friend. Per Cruor of amicus.”  
Willow exposed the cut on her inner elbow.

“With the Blood of a healer. Per Cruor of a vigoratus.”  
F’Iaid revealed the deep slice across her palm.

All three wounds dripped their precious fluid into the bowl.

“Please, acknowledge our blessing. Commodo , agnosco nostrum bona”  
The three knelt before the vampires just outside the circle.  
“And join our beloved brothers in blood. Quod suo nostrum carus frater in cruor.”  
Willow held out the bowl, Spike took it and placed it just in front of Angel and his own knees.

“For all time and in all dimensions, acknowledging these two as one for all to see. Pro totus vicis quod in totus dimensions, agnosco illa duos ut unus pro totus video vidi visum.”

With the last words Spike held his wrist up to his Sire’s mouth and a reciprocal action was played out. They bit down simultaneously with razor sharp fangs then held their dripping wounds over the bowl. As the first two drops of combined vampire blood mixed with the contents of the bowl, the effect was near explosive.

A swirl of light came from the liquid mixture, spiraling upward and engulfing the two ancient creatures in a blaze of light.

Inside the circle, Spike and Angel were almost oblivious to the stunning light show being witnessed by their three onlookers. 

Utterly engrossed in each other, each took their counterpart’s dripping limb in hand and laved it until healed. Then instinctive urges began to drive their movements. Urges stronger than any either had experienced anytime previously, overshadowing the bloodlust, instinct, or even the fealty to Sire on their night of emergence from turning. They moved toward each other in full game face, each lifting their left hand to caress the ridges and trace the feline like features from forehead to razor sharp canines. Fingers pricked by the incisor of their ‘other’, light trails of blood were traced from mouth to navel.

Spike pulled them both down until they were lying side by side facing each other within the confines of the pentagram. Spike face to crotch with Angel.

The smaller vampire sighed heavily at the musky scent, then gave in to instinct and bit hard into the femoral artery exposed by the simple act of lying ‘sixty nine’ fashion. As he did so, the artery of his own inner thigh was pierced and the cycle of blood began.

Both vampires felt their erections fly to instant hardness as the blood was sucked rhythmically from so close to their sex.

Spike reached around to take his Sire in hand at the same moment as the blood began to flow. His own hardness was taken by a strong fist at the same moment, and a pumping began as he felt sharp pain of arteries breached and the circle of blood completed. They sucked in time with the action of their hands. 

As they both approached completion, fangs withdrew and words in the demon tongue of their ancestors sprang forth instinctively. Moving with synchronized precision, the two vampires shifted until they were lying side by side, facing each other, still within the sacred space. Both faces now bore the blood markings of recent familial feeding.

Spike spoke first. In a husky whisper he managed to grind out, “I offer you all that I am. I offer you me, your Childe. Me, your lover. Me, Master vampire of your own line, and master of the line of Aurelius. I am blood of your blood. Everything I have is yours. Everything I am, I give to you. I wish to join with you for all time. When you die, I wish to perish with you. If you accept me, then from this moment forth you are the north for my compass, my partner in unlife, my savior, and my god. This is my vow. I commit myself to your being, in essence and in soul, from this day forth. If you accept, then I am yours totally, an ownership that cannot be undone.” 

Angel repeated the phrases, simply replacing ‘Childe’ with ‘Sire’. 

As he concluded the vows, He felt the tortuous white agony of his soul being torn from his being. His screaming form arched and writhed, matched in pain and action by the vampire next to him. The witches and the son watched in horror as the two forms in the circle contorted in excruciating pain, then gave up that which both had held so precious… At that moment Willow realized what F’Iaid already knew, and placed a magically strengthened hand on Angel’s son before he followed his instincts and broke the circle in an effort to ‘rescue’ his father.

White light rose from each of the writhing figures, followed by a stream of vivid blue, and finally a combination of red and deep gold. Each stream of power seemed to intertwine with its counterpart of the same color then flow through both writing bodies only to rise again and eventually explode and shower the couple with sparks just above their heads. 

As the gold shower finished, the two figures became inert. Willow continued to restrain a now openly weeping, Connor.

As the witnesses watched, the vampires began to move. Connor was relieved as he observed the two bodies move toward each other, kiss passionately, then begin to move in unified rhythm, their lower hands obviously being put to good use as they ground together.

Like two magnificent beasts of prey they growled their climax as joint fangs descended, took reciprocal drafts of familial blood from their mate’s neck, and completed the ceremonial circle of sex and blood.

Too caught in the joy and amazement of his fathers’ joining, Connor realized rather belatedly that he should have been horrified by the scene before him. Rather than feeling repulsed by the blood and sexual exchange, he felt utterly thrilled and somehow at peace at last. He shrugged off the ‘Dr Phil’ moment in favor of simply appreciating the beauty of what he had just witnessed, and the sense of sated completeness it brought at the most instinctive of levels. He knew through his entire being, that what he had just been a part of, was something so profound in ancient lore, that he, the pure blood son, was now one of a mere handful of beings in thousands of years of vampire history to share a small part of such a profound bond.

Without further thought, Connor lay his head in Willow’s lap as she and F’Iaid collapsed onto the cushions, thankful that the dark witch had thought to place behind them, prior to the ceremony.

They all slept.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angel woke an hour or so later limbs still intertwined with those of his mate. He wriggled a little and was assaulted by an unexpected and erotic set of images of possible couplings from that moment on. Instinctively recognizing them as Spike’s thoughts, he snaked out a tongue, licked the pale shell of the ear in front of him and whispered, “Be careful what you wish for.”

Spike received the reciprocal images and sat up abruptly to slap his companion. “Bloody hell! You dirty old man… there are ladies present!”

Angel gave a hearty laugh, sat them both up and kissed his partner firmly on the lips. 

For the first time… ever… Spike felt love and contentment permeate every cell of his being. His demon was joined with its Sire. His soul was intertwined with the soul he had come to adore. And his essence was married to the essence of the being he loved. The world had not changed, but they had. He felt strength and confidence at a level that he was sure he had never attained before. He looked into the beautiful eyes of his mate and saw a realization of the same phenomena dawning there too. The darker vampire picked up his mate’s hand, and looked with wonder into his beloved’s eyes, then began kissing each finger in turn.

Willow’s voice broke the moment.

“Umm… We’re going out for coffee… and umm… a cold shower!” She fanned herself with dramatic flourish accompanied by a wide grin. “Anyway, F’Iaid says the guest room is through there. Ummm there’s some blood in the microwave…” The mated vampires refocused and looked up lovingly at the three figures standing outside the circle.

Spike was the first to speak, and in a voice rough with previous activities said, “Hey Red, Pup, F’Iaid… just… Thank you…”

Angel turned to them also, and gave a smile of pure, almost innocent joy, “My mate has said it for us… Willow, F’Iaid…. Connor… We are forever in your debt.” 

As the trio retreated, the mated pair stood and made their way to the guest room to consummate their partnering further. Afterward they would in the safe haven of each other’s arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike heard the key in the lock turn and felt his partner stir. He began to pull from the encircling arms but was stopped by a slight squeeze and low growl. “No sweetheart. Don’t move, just feel it, just for a moment. Stop and feel it!”

The blonde snuggled back down, eyes closed, against the chest of his maker and now mate, and let sensations take him: The profound contentment; the sense of completion, of wholeness; the sense of fathomless unconditional love pulsing through his inner core. This was the background now coloring everything in afterglow of being ‘completed’, of belonging.

As the wash of feelings subsided, he smelt salty tears and sensed a confusing range of emotions flowing from the brunette in his arms. Then noted that he too was crying… Tears of joy and sadness, highs and lows intertwined, memories and hopes mixed and confused - some fulfilled, others now deemed irrelevant.

Spike did the only thing he could conceive might help and pulled Angel’s mouth to his, kissing him passionately, soundly, lovingly, and was deeply moved as he felt his mate return the sentiments.

Connor stepped into the open door of the guestroom and politely cleared his throat.

The two vampires broke their embrace and gave their next of kin dual smiles. There was a small jolt of pleasure through the link. Spike recognized it as the response from Connor seeing his two closest relatives so very happy in each others’ arms. What surprised Spike, was the profound sense deep devotion and barely contained youthful delight permeating the link as the boy continued to smile at the tableau on the bed.

Sitting up, it was Angel who held out a hand to his son. Once it was taken, he pulled the young man down to lie on top of the covers flanked by his (apparently nude under there!) vampire relatives on both sides. Ensconced comfortably, he was soundly kissed on each cheek, by both vampires, and reassured of his place in their lives. ‘Boy lost’ became, on so many levels, ‘boy found’.

For Angel, the Sire, and now mated vampire, there was something powerful and fundamentally different transpiring. William/Spike, his eternally mated partner, had joined with him very literally, on so many levels (physically, vampirically, soulfully, emotionally)… but that now apparently meant that they shared *all* the memories of Connor, and *all* the paternal connection with the miraculous full blood… and somehow that evoked tears of joy for Angel. To share such pain and pleasure with the person to whom he was joined forever… such a privilege. The tears were shed in thanks to whoever was responsible for his son’s existence. The same tears thanked the powers for the extraordinary blonde in front of him, and tears silently begged that this time, the blessing might be one that truly lasted.

Connor felt his father’s grateful joy, watched as the brunette allowed a silent tear of happiness escape and be seen, then accepted another of his father’s chaste kisses to his forehead. He decided to lighten the mood a little, so turned to Spike.

“So what do I call you now? Technically (and ahhh, Jerry Springer moment) you’re my half brother who is now my father’s mate… soooo let’s see… could go with ‘Dad and Papa’, or how about ‘Father and Daddy Will’, or Mistress Will and …”

“You cheeky sod! I’ve a mind to exercise m’ parental rights and put you over m’ knee for a good seein’ to. Second thoughts…”

Willow and F’Iaid heard a strangled scream and flew to the doorway of the bedroom to be graced by the scene of two sets of fangs, three squirming bodies and six hands in full attack mode. Apparently all three were intensely ticklish. No sooner had one of the wriggling, giggling males tipped off the bed in pseudo agony, than he jumped back on to take advantage of his attacker. Connor seemed unreasonably ticklish on his feet, while it was obvious that Spike’s weakness was his neck. But the previously restrained, post-soul-reluctantly-tactile Angel, seemed vulnerable to these two just about… everywhere!

Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed F’Iaid by the hand, leading her out to the kitchen. “They’ll be a while honey. Trust me, Queen of the Tickle fest here, Xander and Jesse never stood a chance… Yay for small fingers and girly flexibility!” She gave her partner’s hand a squeeze, “Hee hee… it always ended in tears… the kind that happen ‘cause you can’t laugh any more. By the looks that’s already close… which is… really nice. ” Willow turned to her new lover, smiled a dazzling 'they'll be a while, come hither' smile then reached up and kissed her regal companion with such passion and warmth that she fancied feeling F’Iaid melting completely into her arms.

The redhead witch broke the kiss, tugged her sister witch by the arm, and led her to the broad couch in the lounge room to continue reducing her lovely friend to a blob of F’Iaid shaped ‘goo’.

 

Spike was the first of the three 'lads' to stop laughing – or strictly speaking, panting. The tickle game had fast become a domination-submission exercise only three hyperactive (quite feral!) brothers/fathers/mates/sons could come up with. The mated blonde rolled off the bed to admire his Sire/mate pinning Connor to the bed, arms locking the boy’s arms above his head, then changing to his human form to giving the still smiling youth a heartfelt, and utterly loving, kiss to the forehead. What Spike did not anticipate was the wicked grin that following, and the overly-dramatic collapse of the bigger body onto his son, along with a mirth filled grunt of “Squash*er* wins.”

The end of the game came when a still fully dressed (though somewhat disheveled) Connor took back control, virtually tossing his father off the bed into Spike’s waiting arms. Then with a smirk and a “Tag you’re it”, sprinted past them the pair, now grinning wildly, to lock himself safely in the guest en suite.

Spike shrugged, maneuvered his partner back to the bed, lay on top of him and kissed him soundly, then let the excitement of the past few minutes simply wash away in an exchange of tongues and loving touches. It was a ‘coming down’ rather than a precursor to more, and as such felt wonderfully comfortable and relaxed.

 

Spike paused for a moment to send a silent 'thank you' to miscellaneous deities that might have had a metaphoric hand in allowing even one moment of such quiet contentment.

 

Connor emerged from the bathroom a short time later to observe his two blood relatives, his true father and his father’s mated Childe, sitting with their backs against the headboard, chatting quietly. Angel had his arm thrown around Spike’s shoulders while the younger vampire held his other hand, idly stroking the fingers. The domesticity of the scene brought a loving smile to the young man’s face. For all the angst and torment and craziness that had been their lives before, this just felt right. Not wanting to interrupt he began to move to the door of the bedroom, but Spike extended his free hand. “C’mon pet, after the fun, we all deserve a bit of calm yeah?”

Connor sat on the edge of the large bed, a little unsure of his place in such an intimate scene.

Spike noted the young man’s concern, “Come here sprog”, immediately rectifying the situation by grabbing the young man’s hand and tugging until Connor had no choice but to join his ‘fathers’ against the headboard.

“Thought you might want some time… you know… alone.”

“Yeah well… just figure ‘s nicer to share the alone with family.” Spike gave his younger relative a dazzling smile.

Angel reached across Spike a little further, connecting with Connor’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, then kissed his partner’s hair with all the gratitude that might be conveyed in such a simple move. 

They sat for a few moments in silence, simply enjoying the company. Contentment was an unfamiliar and most extraordinary feeling for all three men. It ebbed and flowed through the blood link between mates and less strongly, but still present, with the son. Without conscious thought Angel began to purr.

Connor grinned and studied his hands intently, and tried not to ruin the moment by giggling at something that was obviously a ‘vampire thing’, but when the answering rumble started in Spike’s chest, he could no longer restrain himself. He laughed openly and rolled toward his father(s) noting the continued affectionate and chaste stroking happening between the two.

“That is *so* cool! You think I could purr too?” 

Spike turned to give the boy a lascivious grin, “You ever had a reason to pet?”

“Gahhh! Personal or what?!! And TMI if that’s what you two… when I…” Connor tried to look shocked as he indicated the bathroom, but ruined the image of pious dismay by breaking into a knowing grin.

“Not just talkin’ bout shaggin’ you cheeky pup, ‘s about bein’… content, happy, sated.”

Connor’s expression immediately shifted to one of seriousness, affection and more than a little longing.

“You think I’ll ever feel that? You know… completely?”

“Not about complete pet, ‘s just about enjoyin’ the moment and lettin’ your body do the talking.” 

“In that case, I guess right now probably comes close for me too, at least with the content and kinda happy stuff. Maybe not sated but… What?” 

Spike smirked and raised a scarred eyebrow as his eyes pointedly drifted toward the bathroom door. 

Connor’s sat up abruptly, “Hey! Not *everyone* jacks off whenever they wander in there!”

Angel had been silent but for the purring rumble during the entire exchange, though could not prevent a snigger at the last comment, Spike’s slightly guilty look and the jovial (if a little defensive) reply, “Oi! Not *every* time, whelp!” The blonde’s slim fingers began to repeat their tickling attack on the human.

Connor rolled into a protective ball, “OK! OK!!” 

Spike ceased the wriggling fingers and petted the young human to calm the mood again. He leaned over to kiss Angel, reaffirming their mutual desire to recapture the previous peaceful moments.

“So what’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Spike turned to stare at the boy again

“I mean I get the being in love and the whole gay thing. And I think I understand the Sire/Childe stuff. But what does the mate thing feel like?”

Angel squeezed Spike’s on the thigh and answered for them both. “It’s like… completion. Nothing can be hidden anymore, memories, thoughts, feelings, all shared willingly, unconditionally. It’s just feeling… whole, strong, loved… And now with you too…” Angel trailed off, stared into an imagined distance, and continued, “It’s like a tiny corner of what I imagine… heaven to be like…”

Overcome with the moment, a glistening tear tracked down the dark vampire’s face. Spike leaned over to nuzzle his lover’s neck, kissing and licking the claim mark, and rolling a little to press himself closer to his mate.

Angel could just touch Connor and with Spike’s move, reached over to smooth and stroke his son’s hair with a gentle hand.

“But I thought you had the whole curse thing, you know, if you were perfectly happy… and…”

“The last time Willow secured it, it was for good. No malice. No clauses. But at the time… well you were there…”

“Yeah… although Jasmine, and happy, and…”

“And it just goes to prove, but I guess things have been such a mess since then, that I never thought about it… But now…” Angel paused, withdrew his hand from Connor’s hair and pulled Spike up to place a feather-light, but no less passion filled, kiss on the beloved lips.

Connor sat up, swung his legs off the bed and turned with a genuinely affectionate smile in place. “Well, I’m really pleased for you, and for us. But you know some of the lecturers give extra credits at Stanford if I can introduce them to my gay dads.”

Angel’s looked up in horror, “They wha’?!!”

Spike used preternatural speed to retrieve a pillow from underneath himself, and soundly walloped the boy in the stomach. “Cheeky blighter!” Despite the pillow, Spike grinned into the remorseless, sparkling blue eyes with an expression that meant some more Angel baiting incidents were not altogether unwelcome.

“Well, I better head off. Congrats and all that again. See you Friday?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angel and Spike woke simultaneously, remembering the vague farewells from their witch companions the night before and registering their solo status in the apartment.

Something was very different… Spike felt vaguely tired and had an odd aching sensation in his back, not unpleasant or overwhelming, just unfamiliar. Angel felt better than he had felt for *many* months, the chronic ache and twitching muscles from waist down, all but an odd memory, the fatigue exponentially reduced. He did his best impression of a big cat stretching and enjoyed the feeling of power as his body arched, each sinew lengthened then pulled taut, and the complimentary muscles responded by drawing the strength back to his core.

Both vampires rolled toward each other, smiled and pulled into a tender embrace.

“Mo tháitnéamh thu, mo mhúrnín bán.” Angel gifted his mate with a passionate kiss accompanied by a squeeze that would have denied breath were it needed. He flexed the newly empowered muscles again and simply enjoyed the almost forgotten sensation of strength. Spike slowly realized that they were jointly experiencing the healing effects of the mating and felt the reciprocal knowledge accompanied by such a wave of adoration and thanks from his mate that he could no better hold back his tears than a tidal wave… Angel caressed the beautiful features, lifted the beautiful face until chocolate eyes met ocean blue, and kissed his mate passionately.

Angel finally pulled away, rolled from the bed and walked unaided, and with the grace and confidence of a master vampire, for the first time in almost a year. Spike remained, staring at the departing back, and allowed his own feeling of relief, joy and… wholeness, to flow through the link. The salty and slightly bloodstained tears continued to streak into Spike’s hair, now in time with Angel’s choice of music for the morning, ‘Verdi’s….Va pensiero’, and accompanied by the triumphant sound of a healed Sire singing slightly out of tune in the shower of the main bedroom.

The older vampire wandered out naked, defined muscles articulating his recovery, prominent arousal filling further as he spied Spike splayed out starfish style and free of any covers. The invitation was clear and Angel was *well*. He had the partner of his dreams in his bed ready, and was rather inclined to watch that same person writhe under him in ecstasy before the hour was out. In *vampire* ecstacy… He pounced, straddled his partner and pinned the smaller man’s wrists to the bed.

The Irish brogue slipped back easily as he leaned forward to graze the mating scar on the pale neck with human teeth. His beautiful boy, wanton and waiting, writhed at the growled invitation… “I see ya desirin’ y’re Sire back, boy. Shall I acquiesce, Will? Shall I show ya just how much y’re Master, y’re Sire, y’re Mate yearns f’r what it is y’re offerin’?” Angel leaned close to Spike’s ear and whispered, “Question is… Do ya want the vampire or the man tonight, my Will… They are both yours for the takin’.”

Aroused beyond measure, Spike’s features shifted, golden eyes sparkling with desire and excitement as he gave a deep, feral growl. Angel had his answer. 

He snarled and was upon his blonde companion, fangs penetrating the pale flesh of Spike’s armpit painfully. Spike howled his annoyance and freed his non bitten arm as Angel’s grip lessened with the momentary distraction of taking blood.

Spike used the free arm to strike his partner hard in the side of the head, forcing his elder to release, but allowing a knee and arm to shove Angel onto his side. The advantage was maintained when Spike launched himself at his Sire’s chest and bit deep into the closest pectoral, as he tugged the second hand free. An outraged roar from the master vampire under him was the result. Angel retaliated, throwing his mate off the bed and half way across the room in one powerful action.

Spike felt the recovered vampire’s need to test his new found strength, so not only acceded to a full blown fist and fangs affair but positively relished it, ‘stepping up’ to give as good as he got. The violent game of attack and defense moved from bedroom to lounge, their tactics and styles of fighting were familiar to each other, and arousal increased with each counter attack.

As the sparring continued, the two figures in the room began to fight in earnest. An observer might have easily mistaken the scene for one of two great cats fighting. They snarled, struck out with blinding speed, and retaliated with an instinctive aggression and savagery that did their counterpart and their lineage proud.

Spike had easily held his own at the beginning, but found his focus on the fight increasingly difficult to maintain. He was thrilled by Angel’s obvious return to full strength, and so stimulated by the fight, that the drive to submit and enjoy the resultant adrenalin spiked coupling, was all but overwhelming.

Nevertheless, the struggle continued for almost an hour - a vicious, determined and exhilarating bout. Strangely the submission/domination of old, that which they both thought they missed or needed, gradually gave way to playfulness in the fight. An hour later, their battle had deteriorated to the point of appearing as two tiger cubs at play. The biting and growling now seemed more like a brotherly spat with no real intention of causing genuine hurt. 

Eventually the biting became nipping, striking was replaced by stroking, and growling shifted to purring. Hands so eager to punish and oppress in the beginning, became instruments of reassurance, love and adoration. Finally, back in the bedroom, Angel had his partner pinned to the bed in the position that had begun the foray.

With golden eyes shining and fangs bared, both vampires examined each other. They sported bites and bruises to measure who may have ‘won the day’, but Angel chose to exchange nipping for laving, and collapsed chest to chest as laving became deep, passionate kissing.

Both vampires began the rhythmic purr even before the kiss concluded and grinned as the stereo vibrations resonated and increased. Spike felt his partner’s rock hard arousal pushing against his own, thrust up to force the friction between erections and hissed in a low tone, “ Please Sire, please… take me… need you… in me.”

Unlike days of old Angel was not about to hurt his partner by entering him dry, instead hooked the massage oil from the side table and spread it liberally around Spike’s pucker and perineum. He then slicked his own rock hard member. The sensation was almost too much for both vampires. As Spike’s legs were slung over his partner’s shoulders and a cool mouth descended in a passionate kiss, they both stilled to gain a little control. Spike then growled “Now, just do it… Now!”

Angel positioned himself with one hand, and steadied his partner’s legs with the other. He paused for a moment then drove into the barely prepared entrance with a single, harsh stroke.

Spike roared his pain and arched as much as the controlling arm across his legs would allow, then stilled as Angel began to withdraw and push back in hard. Initially slow movements, defined by pain, gave way to deeper and more determined strokes. Spike felt the burn give way to heat as some of his own blood slicked the way, and the pain moved to pleasure as the onslaught continued. He began to thrust up, each stroke by his maker met by enthusiastic hips. They continued for a time until Angel shifted slightly, and the tiny bundle of prostate nerves were contacted. 

Spike roared, arched and used the leverage of his legs over Angel’s shoulders to drive back onto his partner’s shaft. Angel grabbed his smaller partner’s marble hard erection and began to stroke it in time with his own thrusts. He drove in deeper and faster until the smaller vampire’s legs resembled those of a marionette in the same position, swinging with loose abandon as the body they were attached to, was repeatedly impaled.

Angel felt his climax rising, his lips curled back as he tasted the pheromone laden air, and demanded his mate’s blood with a feral snarl. Spike bared his neck and felt his own completion begin to shoot fiery tingles up his legs toward his groin.

Razor sharp fangs found their mark and Spike groaned, and bit his maker hard. He felt a shudder from the vampire above him and had the sensation of being flushed and filled with cool liquid. He drew another draft from his Sire then arched as his own orgasm spread stream after stream of cool seed between them.

Angel relaxed onto his smaller companion, his sex and both vampires’ fangs still embedded. As the fangs withdrew, cool tongues began to lave their partners’ necks in a leisurely rhythm, causing Spike to feel the adored pressure inside his rear begin again, and his own shaft harden with delight.

He pulled away for long enough to growl, “Last time Da, then it’s my turn on top.” Angel bit hard into Spike’s shoulder and began to move again…

Sometime late afternoon, the two lay intertwined, diagonally on the bed, covered only in part by a pile of rumpled duvet and soiled sheets. Various other items of linen and all the pillows had somehow found their way to the floor. Spike woke to the insistent sound of his mobile ringing, but let the message bank do its job, preferring instead to purr his contentment and stroke the un-gelled softness of his partner’s hair… and available arm… and his now healed back… and…

The phone rang twice more before Spike finally untangled his limbs and begrudgingly found the source of annoyance.

He finally located it on the fourth ring, “Well? Speak.”

“Hey Spike… Umm… Is Dad there… It’s just…” The voice at the other end hitched and Spike felt the jolt of hurt through the link and saw his mate sit bolt upright on their bed, breathing unnecessarily with transferred fear. “It’s just that… I need your help…”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike flicked the phone onto speaker and both the entwined vampires listened to the desperate youth with a familiar sense of dread.

“Dad… um… Hi… Um….It’s just that you said to call, you know if I was… well… contacted… and um… well… today… um… Can I come over?” 

Angel’s voice was strong and resolute, “Get in a cab, we’ll pay for it. See you in a half hour.”

They heard a relieved sigh and almost whispered, “Thanks,” then the click of a phone hanging up.

 

Connor arrived looking red eyed and disheveled, a smallish backpack slung over one shoulder. He sported a classic full length black overcoat which looked all the more odd courtesy of the trainers, College sweatshirt and jeans underneath.

Spike didn’t hesitate, dragging the boy across the threshold and into the waiting arms of the very worried Angel.

“’S OK pet, we’ve got you now… ‘cmon folks let’s sort this over a couple of beers – or would hot chocolate hit the spot?”

Connor turned and gave Spike a relieved smile. “Think chocolate sounds good right now.”

Father and son were sitting on the balcony talking as Spike wandered out with the warm drinks, Angel noted his cup filled with red rather than brown liquid, and that thankfully Spike had forgone adding small marshmallows to his blood (grinning as his mate shot a knowing look in his direction).

Connor took his drink and sipped the rich chocolate froth with relish, “Thanks Spike.”

Spike watched the boy with interest, “How long since you’ve slept whelp?”

“Ummm day maybe two… didn’t think I should go back to the dorm. Shorty said they’d been around asking.”

“OK you might have your ol’ Da here down with your cryptic but I’m still confused… Who is they?”

“Some group of guys.”

“OK twenty bloody questions is it… Which ‘group of guys’?”

“Shorty gave me the card they left for him, told him to ring them when I came in. I guess I just got a bit scared, you know? And with Mom being sick and… Geez why is my life always such a mess! I thought that, you know… now that I find you guys, then Mom finally gets some relief, it might all … You guys believe in karma?” 

“None of this is your fault Connor.”

Spike looked across at his lover and saw the expected pang of guilt reflected in the beautiful features. He reached over to gently touch his mate’s knee as he took the card from the young man, “And ‘s not your fault either, lover.”

“Jeremy Claxton, VP Recruiting? Letters after his name say he’s a lawyer… So… why’s he got you spooked pet?”

“He came with three others. Told Shorty I had applied to intern with the company he represented and he was there to hand over travel arrangements and sort out the move.”

Spike asked quietly, “Had you?... Applied I mean?” 

“No way. Not with Mom still recovering! San Fran is far enough!”

“Which company was it…?” Angel and Spike both had a strange feeling they already knew the answer.

“Washington branch of Wolfram and Hart.”

“Knew it… Bloody hell!” Spike slammed down his now empty mug and stalked off to the edge of the balcony, lit a cigarette and smoked it agitatedly while staring out across the darkened skyline.

“I’m pretty sure they don’t know about you Dad… or Spike, and I’m pretty sure that Shorty wouldn’t tell them.”

“How sure?”

“Sure enough. He said the guy creeped him out, and reckoned his three mates were not your ‘usual’ suits. Anyways he just took the card and told them I was sleeping at my girlfriend’s for the night, said I’d be ‘back tomorrow sometime’. As soon as I came in, he filled me in and we rang you on Shorty’s cell from behind the 7eleven – figured four blocks from campus and… well… geez I didn’t know what else to do!

“Wolfram and Hart knew about me in LA right? But why are they moving in now… I mean… It seems all kind of odd. You destroyed them right… but then I guess… their records?”

Spike looked at his mate, “Think we should call Willow, pet. Red’s got the know-how with the Net, like to bet she can trace at least some of the goin’s on. That fails we can always call the watchers.”

“No, let’s just keep this quiet… just Willow.”

“Right.” The blonde stalked inside to contact the witch while his mate continued to calm and comfort Connor.

Several hours later F’iaid and Spike were making tea, Angel was standing at the door of the guest bedroom watching Connor sleeping, and Willow was scouring the Net for information. Wolfram and Hart, as was expected, had no easy access points for information about clients, staff or … targets. But their secrecy did not, apparently, extend to the simplest of all places, a staff newsletter article “Welcoming to our six WA branch interns for July!” Complete with photos.

It seemed that Connor’s presence at the firm was assumed, and that he was listed as being attached to their ‘Special Projects’ department, complete with college yearbook picture. Willow read through the article, the credentials of the various individuals were listed, all similar but for a line added to Connor’s that gave credence to their investigations. “Connor is currently a scholarship student at Stanford CA, who brings a unique skill set to the Special Projects area. We wish all our …..” Willow ceased reading and called for the other concerned parties… “Spike? Angel?”

 

The group was standing around Willow staring at the monitor. The witch’s investigations had, in the end, revealed somewhat more than the ‘welcome new employees’ message.

“It seems the LA files from W&H were all backed up - including Vail’s ‘dealings’ and all agreements made by the last CEO before the branch was closed.” Willow looked up with a combination of regret and sympathy. “They have *all* Connor’s records. Everything Wolfram and Hart has ever monitored or done to you guys there’s even a…” Spike spotted the fuzzy image of a tiny boy cradled in a leather clad arm and grabbed his partner from behind in a tight hug as ‘observation’ photos of Connor’s earliest days came up on screen. 

“Find something?” A still half asleep Connor was standing at the door of the study. 

It was Willow who answered with an emotion filled “Yeah.”

F’Iaid moved aside to allow the young man to stand by his father as he stared at the ‘real’ images of his early weeks of life for the first time. Angel freed one arm from Spike’s loving embrace and gently placed his arm across the narrow shoulders and kissed his son’s hair.

“You OK?... Dad?”  
Angel cleared his throat and replied in a near whisper, “You’re here. You’re safe. I love you. These bastards don’t touch you again.”

Willow flicked across to some sort of access log for the site, “These files were added to just six days ago. Seven files… including most recent marks from your studies, confirmation of the W&H internship…”

Spike and Angel were awash with anxious feelings and anger flowing through the tenuous link from their youngest relative. This was not new, but for the first time, the two vampires heard a distinctly vampiric subsonic growl exuding unconsciously from the young man, and at the same time, saw the witches register what bordered on alarm, as a strong ripple of chaotic magic flowed from their young friend.

“But I don’t have anything special… well not really! I mean they…” Connor slumped, “Who am I kidding?! They know everything about me don’t they?”

The red witch answered, “It seems so sweetie… but only the ‘outside stuff’, they can never own the inside! And um… F’Iaid… can we talk?” 

As the two witches walked outside Connor began to speak again. “Do they.. kind of… *own* my mom and dad? I mean were mom and dad… I don’t know…. Agents or….?”

“Definitely not!”

“Are you s…?”

“Positive! Before and after the fact! Gunn reviewed the whole deal just before we took the Black Thorn on. Your parents are not involved, they applied to foster and adopt, that’s all. What do you think they remember… really?”

“Well ummm, that I was fostered to them, then yeah …adopted, and um… that there was that stuff that went on while I was at college a couple of year’s ago with the van and all, that was kind of freaky… but um… I guess…” He stepped back, took a deep breath and continued, “You know… Shoot! I have *no* idea what my parents do or don’t know, but bottom line I *still* get a crappy allowance, don’t have a car *despite my* scholarship status, and suck at dating (which I blame on my mom since she is so into the ‘nice girl thing’ by the way!)”

Spike smirked, kept the grip on his mate and grinned at the now petulant pout sported by the young man, “Always did figure you for the ‘good boy’ in the room.”

Rather than interpreting the comment as it was meant, to calm and disarm, Connor was on a roll, so turned to his ‘step…whatever’ and growled… “Oh, and you’re so perfect!” 

This time Angel and Spike both felt the violent jolt through the link, then saw it… a distinct golden flash through Connor’s pupils, and the change of his scent implying pure Aurelian (with all the history, passion, rage, primal desire and belonging that indicated.)

Before either vampire had truly processed the meaning of the shift, Willow and F’Iaid had returned looking resolute. The two witches stood at the door.

“We believe that you are only now beginning to feel the full range of your powers. Wolfram and Hart also seems aware that this might occur, so would have you in their fold, thereby binding you in some way to their will.”

Two sets of deadly yellow eyes and another sparkling occasional similar colors turned on the speakers to give a resolute (and concurrent), “No!!!”

Angel was the first to shake off his game face and growl… “Your point?”

“He must be bound, to you… if possible to the coven also… Pull his power toward family and balance. Wolfram and Hart would have the chaos of his origins take him. They would rather release a caged W&H dervish occasionally, than to ‘suffer’ a morally responsible and highly powerful warrior in the population!”

“And?? What are the implications for Connor? Come on Willow, everything comes at a price!”

“We will speak to the coven, but I cannot see a problem. Our Sussex coven has not taken a male with magical powers in for almost three centuries, however this simply reflects a trend worldwide. Men turning away from the white magicks, that sort of thing…” Spike gave Willow a look that prevented any further ‘wiccan history’ lectures. She continued, “Connor is an entirely unique individual by birth especially.” 

F’Iaid took up the explanation, releasing Willow and drawing up to her full height and giving full reign to her truly charismatic presence, “It seems he is de bringer of balance, de destroyer of those who oppose it. His birth was foretold.” The dark witch turned to Connor at this point, “But your journey will not be alone. Do not mistake me. Dis is not an easy journey, but it is to be one shared by many. And we must protect you now. Dis is most important!”

Angel could not shake the newly defined ‘destroyer’ title… but fixed a determined stare at the witches and asked the more difficult question, “So you need to take him?” Angel could not stop the possessive growl emerging without warning from deep in his chest. Spike squeezed his partner tighter and Willow noted the eyes of the boy in question flashing back to deep blue, desperate and filled with tears.

“Oh Sweetie!” She released F’Iaid’s hold and made a ‘b-line’ for the youngest of their group.

Before she could offer Connor the hug she intended, however, Spike grabbed her and held her fast with all the preternatural strength that she had quite forgotten he possessed.

Voice near a growl, he spoke with precision and what bordered on terrifying menace (had Willow not known the full reason). “Now, ‘dear lady’! You said ‘family’. What ‘family’ would that be, witch… And while we are playing twenty questions… Please spell out for the three Aurelians in the room, just what that means to us *now*… What are you *not* saying?... ‘Cause me ol’ soul here is getting mighty fed up bein’ played and for the sake o’ little brother here, I’m just thinkin’ that a demon loose might speed things along a mite!”

Willow’s eyes flashed black, and her friendly demeanor evaporated for a moment. A voice of authority came from the small redhead that commanded not just the blonde, but affected all in the room by its gravity, “Back down William! You *do* not wish to threaten me. I know that you are fearful. So….”

Willow’s eyes returned to their natural green as she stepped in front of Angel, took his wrist and pushed it toward his own face, stating simply, “It’s about blood.” 

As Angel bit into his own wrist, she moved to Spike and indicated to do the same. Spike complied.

Connor screwed up his nose at the mere thought of that form of exchange, but as Angel’s dripping wrist was presented up to him, Willow’s resolute look spoke the truth. It really was the only way. He was the son of vampires. What came next was unknown, but for now, he took in the familial bloodline through first his father’s crimson offering, then that of his father’s mate. This was followed by accepting the markings of Willow’s coven and F’Iaid’s line as the two witches painted complex henna symbols onto the palm of each hand.

At the conclusion of an all but silent thirty minutes of intense exchange, all parties relaxed a little. 

Connor cleared his throat… “Yeah well… um… What now?”

 

Part 23.

“Now… we all get some bloody kip, is what!” Spike stood and made for the door. “Red… Lady F … give us a tick and I’ll sort the triple in the lounge. You whelp, get yourself back ta bed. If you’re lucky your ol’ Da there might tuck you in again.” The cheeky grin accompanying the last statement was briskly replaced by a more compassionate expression, “Things start goin’ askew, you know we’re right next door. You come… got it?” Angel caught his mate’s eye and sent a jolt of deep affection and thanks through their link.

With guests settled, the two vampires lay relaxed, limbs intertwined, idly petting each other and each quietly contemplating the events of the evening, and the history preceding them. The link was wide open with emotions flowing from one vampire to the other… They both eventually fell into a restless sleep only to simultaneously jolt to full consciousness as a pale figure emerged at the door and near terror flowed through the family link.

The voice of a young man with all the tone of frightened child broke the silence “You said I could um… Something’s doesn’t feel right… um there’s something weird happening… inside… I can feel it.”

Spike lifted the covers of the bed as a boxer clad Angel moved to make a space between himself and Spike, indicating for Connor to join them. Spike stood as Connor joined them, grabbing a pair of Angel’s sweatpants from the ground and hurriedly donning them before climbing in to flank their trembling ‘Destroyer’.

Angel looked at his mate a little quizzically as his son snuggled down under the covers. “Decorum mate, figure me eau naturale at this point… be a bit much yeah?”

Angel mouthed his thanks and sent a bolt of love through the link, not worrying if it was interpreted differently by both receivers.

Though eventually settled, all three Aurelians were still wide awake. Connor was in a loose hug face to face with his father, Spike spooning him from the back, arm over Angel’s at Connor’s hip, intended to both protect the son, and reassure his mate. Spike broke the silence, “So pet, what’s up… what’s goin’ on inside that body o’ yours?”

“It’s tingles, like used to happen in Quor’toth but worse! And every time I close my eyes… the dreams are… ?! I feel empty… I feel like my insides are missing something or I lost something… oh geez…. I don’t know?!” Connor looked pleadingly into his father’s eyes seeking, begging for an answer. Something niggled at the back of Angel’s psyche, but the look of desperation simply had him holding his son tighter and sending feelings of love and devotion through the link.

Spike, however, rolled away momentarily, stared at the ceiling, then rolled back to reach down and grab his ‘little brother’s’ wrist.

“It’s not bloody well done yet… *that’s* what’s wrong… We have to finish it!”

Angel looked incredulous, “But he drank from us?!” 

“Yes…. But did we complete the cycle?!”

“No?!…” Realization dawned in Angel’s eyes, “Ohhh…. S#@t!! We *have* to fix it!”

“Too bloody right, mate! And right now – but the boy has to be willing…. Connor?”

Connor had been listening, but seemed also to be in some sort of haze. He felt all wrong, his insides seemed to be writhing and muscles all over his body twitched as though attached to some electric pulse. Externally his entire body had begun to shake uncontrollably.

“Connor!” The tone of concern from both father and mate pulled him to reality, as his two elders demanded his attention.

“We can stop this… We need to complete it. Are you willing?” The boy did as much as he was able at that moment, simply nodding and arching back so his neck was exposed to both Masters of Aurelius.

The two vampires exchanged a passionate and knowing kiss, then joined hands across the belly of their young charge and bent to mark their youngest clan member sinking skilled fangs into either side of the offered neck. They took but two or three pulls of the precious pure-blood’s life force before withdrawing and smiling knowingly. All now felt right with their world.

For Connor, the experience was beyond conscious thought. The ecstasy he felt as the pull began, the completeness… all led to an all too predictable result… Sensation caught up with bodily function and he came hard, groaning as the scent of his spending caused both his companions to grin knowingly.

Two pairs of eyes, one tropical ocean blue and the other, the color of dark chocolate, met his stunned azure gaze as Connor pulled back to reality. He felt… complete… but panicked as he recalled the last few minutes. Strong arms and kind feelings from the link attempted to quell his distress, but the agitation grew too much. He flung up and off the bed, and was crouching against the wall when both elder vampires appeared at his side to calm and placate the alarmed boy.

“I don’t know what’s… God… I feel …. It feels….” He was sitting on the floor, chin at his chest, but finally looked up in amazement, “Oh God.... it feels...??!! Right…. Balanced…. Oh Da! Spike?! Please…. Please…”

The young man lifted now golden eyes to meet those of his ‘parents’’ game faces, and to all their surprise, drew his top lip back to reveal slightly elongated canines, definitely of the vampire variety… Connor seemed to glow all over with a rich crimson color apparently from within, and had hair pulled outward by the static of magic. And yet the beautiful androgynous features were unchanged – no vampire ridges or odd coloring. 

Both his elders had the same reaction. The boy was stunning, he was whole, he was more than before. Angel, Spike and Connor had completed the cycle… and they had *no* idea what he was now…. But his father and mate loved him and sent that same emotion concurrently, and so strongly, that all three fell back onto the bed to entwine and rest, satisfied that all was more than well for now.

F’Iaid and Willow stirred abruptly feeling a jolt as the final bonding finished, and though it took a moment, both realized some profound change had just occurred. The aura and feeling was one of peace, Willow snuggled down, placing lazy kisses over her dark princess’s left breast and promptly went back to sleep, head resting on the taller woman’s shoulder.

The dreams were violent, disturbing, and shared. Son and father(s) woke simultaneously, golden eyes blazing and ready to protect what was ‘their own’. Instead of killing, however, all three males sank down into a conciliatory embrace.

The images were historical, from memory and, more disturbingly, predictive and bloodlusty in nature.

As they awoke, all three acknowledged the protective embrace the two senior vampires had instinctively formed around Connor, and also felt the change… The protection and safety afforded was justified it seemed. Connor was the first to speak, despite emerging from the tight embrace of his fathers and far too many layers of covers to do so.

Both vampires scented the air and hugged their charge even tighter.

“I’m changed now aren’t I?”

Spike answered, “Yeah pet, seems that way.”

“What am I now? I mean… I only just found out that I was a freak and now??!!”

“You were *never* a ‘freak’ dear heart, I know you… always the extraordinary person… utterly extraordinary….” Angel trailed off in his explanation, caught up in the desperation and longing pushing through the link and evident in the words… Spike took up the argument… “Do ya think that every Olympian ever felt normal? Or Beckham? Or Mozart? (and if you quote me on the last one I *will* have to kill you!!) but you get my drift…. ‘Normal’ is a fallacy and lord knows *who* wants to be average! Pet *I* was an ‘average’ poet… and thank your dad for sorting that lot out!”

At this point Angel interjected, “He was also well spoken and extraordinarily attractive and educated and… and…”

“Yeah yeah…” Spike grinned at his partner then slapped Angel affectionately and continued, “ An’ me ol’ sire here thought I was a bit pleasin’ to the eye so…. Hmmm the rest is history… But the bottom line for you, Young One, is that you need family right now… the rest we can work through… yeah?”

His answer was a resolute hug from his mate’s son and a response mumbled into his chest, “I know why Dad loves you… you’re the ‘lovable bastard.’” 

Spike’s indignant reply gaining a smile from both father and son as the Victorian William shone through, “Oi mate, who’s callin’ who a bastard. Legitimate in the extreme… and I’ll have you know…” In the final argument Spike had dropped all pretence of the ‘guttersnipe English’ and reverted to his upper-crust roots. Realizing the slip, his only response was to leave the bed and retreat to the bathroom with a resolute, “Oh and congratulations to the pillock in the room.” Leaving both his companions confused as to whom he was speaking (possibly including himself!).

Temporarily alone, Angel turned to his son…

“Are you OK with this?”

“Umm… I guess… but… Geez! How do I tell my folks? And what else is there, effects-wise I mean? Am I gonna be looking at my friends’ necks? C’mon dad… what??”

The desperate look in his son’s eyes left Angel feeling utterly inadequate, so like parents the world over, he did the only thing he could think of, pulled the boy into a tight hug and reiterated his love.

Spike reemerged quickly as genuine distress began to flow through the link. The blonde vampire simply moved to the bed to pet his younger relative and reassure his Sire as much as was possible.

It was F’Iaid’s emergence at the door that pulled them all from a natural trail of hurt and regret.

“Da young Master is a full blood, da first of his kind for a t’ousand years. I see you have completed da ritual.”

Spike turned to the door, unwittingly throwing game face in place as protective instinct overrode decorum, “What *bloody* ritual would that be witch!”

F’Iaid looked un-phased even as her red headed partner joined her, enveloping her from behind in a loving hug.

“You may still need to train him, but he is indeed a full blood Master. He may walk in the sun, have a beating heart, and all the advantages of human form… but he also carries da blessing of darkness. Now it can be exploited, or properly used. Do not take dis as a given Connor… Da coven will protect you and train you but… you must ask for it!"

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connor pulled away from his father’s protective embrace, sat up and began to pick at the bedspread. The two vampires detected his heart rate racing even before the jolt of anguish came crashing through the link again, “I can’t move from Mom while she’s sick! So the … well the whole intern thing… and the coven thing and…. Far out!! I just can’t go!… It doesn’t matter about the reason!”

Willow stepped forward to lean over the bed… “Hey sweetie, no one’s asking you to! The coven is here… F’Iaid and I are here… Leave the details to us. We’ll sort the internship on compassionate reasons and push for some ‘credit courses’ to be taken externally if you need a makeup. Simple!”

Willow looked less convinced than she sounded, but it was enough for now.

“But… can you test me… I mean…” Connor looked pleadingly from Willow to F’Iaid and back. “The “Master” thing is all just well…. What is the Master thing!? Do people have to like… call me that? And what’s with the fangs? And ….” A silent tear filed its way down the young man’s cheek as his voice dropped to a whisper, “God….. I was always a freak…. But now with the biting and the glowy and ….”

Willow moved to sit on the bed beside the young man but Spike was faster, reclaiming his side of the bed and embracing the young man in time to catch the hitched sob. “Hey… pet… And by the way and just for the record I will not be callin’ you ‘master’ unless you have a certificate from some kinky club!”

Connor couldn’t help himself, snorted a little then laughed openly at the thought. The laugh was welcome and seemed the first in what seemed a very long while. Spike pushed his luck, poked his Aurelian protégé still pressed against his true father’s side, and grinned in full game face, “Show us your fangs then?”

Connor received a jolt of excitement and pride through the link, and was aware that it sent a jolt of adrenalin through his system, followed by the shift… Fangs dropped, eyes became golden and attuned to the night, and a previously ‘more than human’ felt an odd sensation of being not just fast and strong, but he felt hyper aware, on edge waiting to spark into action. Since the melding of his old and new memories, and the revelation regarding his physical powers, he had always just felt… the odd one out. He was unable to share any of his memories or test his limits until he met his father(s) again but even then, felt slightly disconnected. Grounded, that was the word. He was definitely connected and grounded… with everything now. 

Willow smiled, remembering the first time she truly experienced the magic, the life-force of the earth flow through her. Watching Connor’s crimson aura fire once more she moved, hugged her Lady and smiled into the enigmatic dark face, conveying all the love and gratitude she could in the one look.

Connor took the time to feel his canines with a tentative tongue and wondered just what his newly improved senses might reveal, if only to observe their current abode. Then he wondered at the euphoric, tingly ‘grounded’ feeling that seemed to have permeated every cell in his body. But a niggling feeling of urgency edged at his conscience…. something was still missing. He dismissed it for the moment and turned to Spike then to his father, “So fangs and no ridges, but I guess a night vision thing?....Are my eye’s like yours too?” 

Angel smiled, “My beautiful boy.” He kissed his son on the forehead but Spike still scented confusion and worry on the younger man. Now in game face, he instinctively pulled his Sire’s wrist toward Connor, scratching and drawing blood as he pressed it to the boy’s mouth. Without thought Connor bit through skin and muscle to source the arterial blood, then left the wrist as Angel pulled Connor toward him, arching his neck back and allowing the boy to take from his throat. After two or three draws of the rich blood of his father he withdrew, the wound healing as he watched.

Connor rolled to look with some confusion at his audience. Without hesitation Spike offered his neck also and Connor obliged, biting down with a groaned sigh. It felt right, did not feel odd or weird, nor did this need for blood seem to extend beyond the three of them. *Love* *Love* *Love* came through the link in time with his drawing of the precious familial blood. 

Spike and Connor began to giggle simultaneously as the pulse continued… Angel looked puzzled until Spike began to sing quietly, and was joined a few bars later, in harmony, by his young companion, both with fangs still exposed dripping Spike’s blood… “*Love* *Love* *Love*” the Classic Beatles song from the late 60’s, oddly timed to match the emotional pulse. Angel threw his head back and laughed hard, realizing it had been his doing that a virtual chant was flowing as he watched Connor feed from his blonde relative.

Willow tugged F’Iaid forward until the two witches sat on the end of the bed just as the singing stopped. Connor sat up, drawing his knees close, and turned a serious gaze on his witch friends.

“So… I’m a full blood, I get that. And now I’ve even got the fangs to prove it…. and family blood is well, pretty amazing, I get that too… and the whole glowy thing is just kind of, well… weird I guess, ‘til I find out what that… um, it… kind of, does…but you said foretold?…. *What* is foretold? I mean … *so* not wanting the whole hero gig…”

Willow looked a little sad, “Sweetie you were created to bring balance. The special one who can truly straddle the world of demon and human, ultimately you will command in both realms. But this is a gradual thing honey. You will learn the magic and control from us, and the lore and fighting from your fathers, and stay grounded in the normal human world with your other family.  
You won’t do this alone. But hey…. You wanted testing right?”

Connor suddenly brightened. “Now?”

“Well If you think you’d like to…”

Connor looked at Spike and Angel, grinned, then literally sprang off the bed, pulling on clothes as he near flew into the lounge room. Willow and F’Iaid stood to follow as Spike leaned over to his mate, kissed him then smiled, “Ah the exuberance of youth.” As he promptly found his clothes from the previous night and followed the others into the lounge room.

Angel grumbled good naturedly as he joined them at a more leisurely pace, “So says my one and a half century old, hyperactive Childe!”

 

Willow had her laptop open and was ready to record some of their results when Angel stayed her hand and gently closed the computer. “No records…. Please… we will know. He will know. That is enough.”

Willow looked a little dismayed but nodded her agreement.

Connor wanted to begin, “So what’s first?”

“Well, I thought we could do the basic five senses and maybe the vampire senses too I guess. Do you notice any change in your hearing?”

Connor stilled. He could certainly hear the city noises: the rumble of traffic; dogs barking; the occasional slamming of a door; the faint sound of a television. He was fairly certain that it was augmented but as his focus returned to the room in which they stood, it was the sound of two distinct heartbeats, as well as his own, that marked the change.

“I can hear your heartbeats.” 

Willow’s eyes widened “Wow… well um that’s good right?! So what can you smell?”

“Red, boy already had a fine instrument there. Perhaps I can suggest a more robust trial than us all staring at the lad waiting for him to spot the bloody difference.”

Willow’s hands went to her hips, “What do *you* suggest Spike?!*

“A hunt.”

Connor was the first to react. “What?”

Willow echoed the sentiment, “What?”

 

“Lad wants testin’, so let him hunt…. Well me o’ course – and don’t look at me like that you silly bint! I go, he chases. Few hours max. Sunrise… Don’t fancy meself taking a ride in a dearly departed ashtray!” Spike stared hard at Willow. “Boy’s a natural hunter, or was at least. Best way for him to know difference will be a hunt.”

Willow caught the approving eyes of F’Iaid, and was just beginning to nod as Spike leaned over to Angel, whispered something, grinned and kissed his mate, then took off at a sprint, leaping the balcony rail, and landing somewhere below to disappear into the night.

Connor realized the challenge felt a jolt of excitement through the link, and flashed yellow eyes and a feral grin complete with new fangs, as Spike hurtled into the darkness. His audience heard a faint. ‘Bye’ as he hurdled the balcony barrier after his quarry.

Willow saw the worried expression on Angel’s face and squeezed her dark witch’s hand. F’Iaid leaned toward Angel, speaking in a near whisper, “Follow them.”

Angel turned smiled and instantly shifted to game face then took off in the same direction as ‘his boys’.

F’Iaid turned to her redhead and as she began to caress the beloved face with feather light touches, she simply stated, “It will be a good night for dem all.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike could sense his younger relative too easily through their familial connection and shut it down as best he could. 

The boy was fast, he gave him that, but Spike had a hundred and thirty or so years on the lad, so planned on a merry chase.

He sprinted toward the water, flashed as quickly as he dared through elegant streets, then back tracked up the hill until he found himself passing by the University grounds. He turned into the first side street that led onto the campus, figuring Connor would at least slow as there seemed to be a few late night student ‘stragglers’ still around. 

Some buildings were lit attractively, though he moved to the shadows, aware of the campus security that seemed necessary in all such public areas of late. Even the local cemetery had it’s own ‘guard’ as Spike had found out some month or so ago – though like his Sunnydale counterparts, the officer was apparently oblivious to the ‘nether world’ and more interested in his thermos of coffee than noticing an ensouled master vampire.

Taking the central green belt through the university, he eventually headed back down the hill, passed various Libraries and the Life Science building, then was struck by an unusual smell. The crunch underfoot was unwelcome but the strong aroma of eucalyptus was… a hoot! As he ran, he leapt to grab some fresh leaves from the foreign trees and began to crush them in his hand, sniffed deeply and finally sprinted off the campus and on into the night.

Connor was hard on Spike’s heels – or so he thought! He had not really figured on the vampire risking a ‘campus run’ at this time of night, and it certainly led him to step a little more cautiously. He slowed to a walk through the main pathways, realizing that he had every reason to be allowed there…… were he to have his student ID, and a friend on campus, or he knew who which band or movie had been playing tonight and… or… and…. ? Dismissing all risk of being stopped and questioned, he opted to match Spike’s behaviour, Connor took to the shadows, scented the air and headed in the direction of his prey.

Arriving in the eucalypt grove, Connor stopped, the scent had all but disappeared, though he could still find a trace. He stared at the ground and realized for the first time, just how extraordinary his night vision had become, though noted with some consternation that his fangs had dropped also. With no time to worry about his visage or otherwise, he followed the distinct track of scuffed footprints in the fallen leaves to the edge of the Glade, then took a punt. 

He pushed the link a little, receiving a welcomed ‘mental hug’ from Angel who was obviously in pursuit but still some distance away. This was Connor and Spike’s game, but he was surprisingly relieved to discover his father had determined to follow.

Pausing at the sweeping driveway of the western entrance of Berkeley UC, Connor locked down the link and tried sniffing again. He quietly damned sealed roads but scented the wind again. Amidst the night smells, there was a definite smell of gum leaves, cigarettes, old leather and good whiskey, that could only mean Spike.

He took off at a sprint heading down the hill but then doubled back. Regardless he kept well to the shadowy side of any street when possible, acutely aware of his own speed and the rather ‘odd’ activity he was engaging in. Something in the back of his mind niggled and he switched to pure hunter’s instinct. He headed north, under a freeway and on, only slowing as he felt rather than saw the cemetery.

Traveling purely on his inner sense he headed for high ground… the ‘Millionaire’s row’ and perched on the peak of one particularly accurate version of the Egyptian pyramids, scanned the vista below. The San Fransisco skyline was just visible as he turned to sight down the row. Then he saw…. Spike’s game face was evident, grinning at him, two mausoleums away. 

“Well done whelp!” With that the vampire dropped into darkness, leaving his young relative confused and enormously frustrated. Connor flung himself in the direction of the fleeting scent with an almighty growl and preternatural speed.

As he approached the main function building, he slowed, scented the air again, extending his hearing range, and scanning the area. Nothing. He relaxed for a moment and reassessed. Sniffing the air again he was utterly focused on catching rather than just finding Spike.

He collapsed forward as an assailant dropped onto him. Initially his face was pressed unawares to the dirt, but his instinct kicked in. Spinning from front to back then flipping into fighting stance, Connor turned to what he had assumed would be the blonde vampire. Instead it seemed a bizarre cross between dog, panther, circus clown and monkey… with teeth, talon like claws and a more than adequate amount of saliva.

Realizing that this was a game no longer, Connor swung into Quortoth mode with little thought, spun and with a low sweep of his leg, upended the creature. Instantly realizing he was short of weapons, the young man wrenched a headstone from its resting place and pounded the creature until it no longer moved.

Still panting, Connor turned swiftly listening, scenting and scanning the area for fear of companions of his assailant. Satisfied, he turned to begin his hunt for Spike once more but heard the heard the slow clapping coming from his original prey.

“Ho, very nice! Encore….”

“You *bastard*….. You led me here then what? Watched??? I thought you…..?!” Connor watched as the vampire dropped effortlessly from a crypt roof and smiled enigmatically.

“Your chase, your prerogative mate….. Wanna take out a couple ‘o nasties along the way is fine by me…… But……” Spike held his arms open and grinned, at the same time opening the link again. “Congratulations, Ya found me!”

Connor was still caught in a swirl of adrenalin and endorphines, induced by both the chase and the fight. He launched himself at Spike and they sparred in earnest, this time uninterrupted as several local nasties recognized the snarls of two Masters in battle and gave them a wide berth.

Their styles were both martial arts borne of street fighting, experience and good training. Connor’s increased speed and strength a surprise to him, and took a little adjusting to. Regardless, Spike still had the advantage of years. The bout eventually became one of a friendly spat between family members, punishing blows traded for lighter taps, proof of the upper hand rather than any intent to injure.

By the time Angel arrived the two were leaning against a headstone, Connor breathing heavily and Spike looking tired but breathing from habit rather than need.

He grinned at his boys as he approached, “Anyone win?”

“Not the point Luv.”

Connor stared daggers at Spike, “What?!”

“C’mon pet…. Was all about you sortin’ the physical changes….. The new improved Master Connor. And you bloody well liked it, I can tell. We need to get you a girl mate or you a switch hitter like your nearest and dearest?” Both vampires grinned as Connor covered his obvious arousal.

“Feed, fight and f#$%...... Ho yeah, you are your Da’s son alright.” Spike pushed away from the headstone slapped the young man’s backside hard then took off in the direction of home at a dead sprint. Connor roared indignantly and sped after him. This time Angel grinned, decided to test his recovery a little, and was very pleased to discover that he kept pace all the way back to the apartment.

Leaping onto the balcony, he stopped abruptly behind two motionless men. All three could hear a moan and detect female arousal from within. 

Spike grinned knowingly at the other two, “Oi, Nice night to star gaze don’t you think? How’s about we sit this out and let the ladies have their moment.” 

>>>>>>

Spike promptly sprawled across one of the outdoor lounges and signaled his mate to join him. As Angel claimed Spike's mouth then covered him with his body, Connor's fond smile acknowledged his ease with his unusual `other' family as he took the broad chair opposite.

Angel eventually rolled off his mate and Spike turned to his younger relative, "So sprog, what's the verdict? Got yourself anythin' new apart from inheritin' the family choppers?"

Connor was caught up in his own thoughts and now simply stared at a point on the windows behind the two vampires. Angel rolled further onto his side and both vampires looked at his son with some concern, "Connor? You OK?" Connor remained silent and unmoving.

Spike put a hand on Angel's arm and sent calm and love through their link. "Pet? Your ol' Da here is getting' worried, you gonna chat to us or shall we be done with it and name you as the outdoor sculpture we always meant to have?"

Connor snapped to the present. "Sorry um… just that… I don't know, it's all kind of … ummm It just feels a bit muddled I guess."

Spike was idly rubbing small circles on Angel's back, "Well, just start with the easy stuff pet… the fangs are new… what else did you feel when you were hunting?"

Connor leaned forward elbows on his knees and absently picked at his nails as he started to speak… "Hearing… that's the first thing… could always hear my own heartbeat but now it's like every sound is a living thing…. And I can tune in to one person…. And smell… could always track well but now it's like I can… well… tell what someone is thinking… just by their smell…" He trailed off but both vampires grinned, fully aware of the acute senses they were also privy  
to. "Night vision is better than before, speed is about the same and the link you know about, but there's also…. I just feel like I need…. I um…. Need…. Ghhhaa…." At this point Connor broke off, distress permeating the link in waves. Angel and Spike moved as one, flanking their young relative in a three way, loving embrace.

"What is it son? We're here to help …. What can we do?"

Spike realizing the boy's problem, grabbed Angel's wrist, stared knowingly at his mate and bit down hard, then pulled his partner to kneeling in front of Connor so the bleeding wound pressed hard to the boy's lips.

Connor's fangs dropped, his eyes changed, and he drank as tears flowed. Spike stroked the shoulder length, light brown hair as though to calm a wild animal. " `S OK pet, `s OK… Just family that's all, need family…." Spike tore open his own wrist and replaced Angel's with his own.

Connor eventually groaned, pulled away and sniffed, "Oh Gohh! I still need… " He arched his own neck back and was rewarded by his two elders sliding their own fangs into their marks once more and pulling gently on the subtly changed blood.

His two elders pulled off after only a few mouthfuls, enough to reaffirm the familial link but not enough to weaken their boy.

"I have to go back to campus sometime don't I… and those guys will still be…"

"Told you pet, Willow's fixin' it soon as she and her lady finish their 'meeting' I imagine. Reckon she might even wangle a bit of a break in your studies, give you some time with your Mum."

"No."

"What?"

"No! She wouldn't want that, I mean she wants me close but… They're really proud of me Spike, I can't drop out now! I just don't want a part of any 'evil empire'! I mean hello, doing Economics and Arts double major… I just figured…" Connor slumped into his chair, "Just figured I would be invisible, you know."

"Not with bloody brilliant results mate."

"Wha..? How did you know?"

Spike raised an eyebrow in such a fashion as to imply a patronizing comment, then simply said, "Willow."

"So what? I'm supposed to fail? What?!!!"

"Not what I'm sayin' pet. Just that you will always be high profile, you're a very bright lad, good looking to boot (no accountin' for that)" Spike grinned and earned himself a slap from Angel who had been noticeably quiet during the whole exchange, "and in demon terms you're the only full blood in the Aurelian (or any other line) for nearly a thousand years."

"Geez, way to make a guy feel better… not!"

"Haven't finished, pet. Your ol' Da here is head o' the Aurelian line and has a favour or two to call in, I reckon. We'll keep you safe from the demon crew, you sort your school, and we'll let Red work the mojo and the red tape to keep you here with your folks and safe. Couple of decent warding spells should sort any nasties out when it comes to your frat house." Spike squeezed his partner's hand, indicating the need for 'the Father' to complete the discussion, Angel took the hint.

"You are always welcome here Connor. Anything you need *Anything, Anytime* No questions. I'm here, *we're* here for you."

"And in the meantime… we need to train that skinny arse of yours!"

Connor finally smiled a little, then gave Spike a cheeky grin worthy of William the Bloody on his best day, "Only if it's worth the effort and you oldies aren't as slow as tonight!"

"Why you little…!" Spike shot out of his partner's embrace, but Connor had vaulted the balcony again and was off into the night.

Both vampires took chase.

Several hours later, the three knocked on the front door of the apartment. Willow answered, barely stifling a giggle as the three men all but fell into the hallway, apparently exhausted.

Spike pushed his Sire toward their bedroom and tugged Connor in the direction of the kitchen as a bemused Willow followed. "So… where did you guys go?"

"Out, then back here, then out… But you were busy for the back here so…"

Spike noted the crimson blush spreading down Willow's person and the knowing (if a little embarrassed) smile.

"Oh Goddess…. Vampire hearing?"

"Vampire everything, luv… congratulations. Can't think of a lovelier couple."

Willow moved to Spike and hugged him hard, whispering, "Thanks – she *is* wonderful isn't she."

"That she is pet, now let me feed the lad, get me ol' Sire some O pos and let's us all find some shut eye shall we?"

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connor remained blissfully asleep as Willow padded quietly down the hall and stood expectantly at the door of her hosts. She smiled at the tableau they presented, two beautiful male bodies as one in their repose, entirely relaxed, intertwined, the epitome of longtime lovers. 

Spike stirred first as always, kept the link quiet as he frowned a little at the intruder to their sleeping quarters, then followed her to the kitchen. En route he noted the tense shoulders and fists clenching the edges of her oversized t-shirt come nightgown.

“’Sup Red?”

Willow stepped close to the vampire. “I think I know why they want Connor.”

“What …? Oh? OK… An’ here’s me thinkin’ y’ just paid us a visit t’ see me gorgeous self minus me daily attire.”

 

“So..??” Spike leant idly against the pantry wall as Willow moved to set the electric kettle and make tea. She kept her hands busy for a moment then stilled. This was too important.

The next part came out all at once. “I-think-that-they-want-to-breed-from-him!!” 

Spike turned on her instantly in game face though uncannily calm. “They were goin’ to what?”

Despite her power, experience and friendship with the vampire Willow squeaked a little before breathing hard and repeating the message. “They are intending to breed from him…. Oh Godess Spike…. I suspected and then when I …. Spike there are plans… a farm of sorts… a harem…. drugs to keep all the subjects ‘pliant’…. stimulants that would assist the ‘follow-up’ sessions…. They even have four slayers on their list of ‘prospective mothers’! And Dawn….”

Spike was immediately in game face, yet Willow still saw the flash of pain and worry fly across the vampire’s features. Despite the predator’s fangs and threatening snarl, Spike looked like a worried parent and tired spouse. The vampire stilled for a moment and lost a little control over the link. Angel stirred as a result and headed for his mate, though thankfully Connor simply rolled restlessly in his bed and remained asleep.

Willow was in the middle of pouring a chai tea for both herself and her favorite blonde when Angel emerged at the door. The larger vampire snaked a loving arm around his mate, pressed his entire body against Spike’s, then nuzzled the neck of his mate with an affectionate purr. Spike’s lack of response was all telling. Scenting his mate’s extreme distress and detecting Willow’s accelerated heartbeat, Angel stepped back from his ministrations, spun his partner and demanded in a more formal tone than was usual, “Childe?”… He noted the distress on Spike and Willow’s faces, “Hmm, it is our full blood son no doubt. What is amiss?.... Spike?”

The fact that this was truly a ‘family’ matter did not escape Willow, nor did the deference the blonde gave his mate under such strained circumstances, “They, bloody Wolfram and Hart, they… are planning on breedin’ from Connor, Sire.”

Angel stared from the witch to his mate and back. “The legend of the day-walkers…. Idiots!! They have *that* wrong for a start!.... Oh….” Angel turned to welcome their wiccan friend, “F’iaid…. Apologies… I’m sure we woke you?”

“I am honored to be included…. And I wake when my partner is absent.” 

Willow smiled then took her F’Iaid’s hand to kiss it, “There is a way forward. But before I recommend it I need to… ummm… is Connor still asleep?” Both Angel and Spike checked through their link and more traditional ‘heartbeat’ methods. The two nodded in unison.

“Connor’s situation is unique… Wolfram and Hart are oblivious of your continuing existence, by all accounts, so their assessment of Connor is independent of any contact he has had with you and I must say, the information they have on him is historical mostly and the recent material is rudimentary at best.”

“Channeling your inner Giles, Red?” Spike’s attempt to lighten the mood fell rather flat, but Willow’s “Indeed,” accompanied by a cheeky grin, before returning to her previous serious demeanor gave him the impression that at least one person had appreciated the effort.

“He needs to be paired…. And paired with someone strong enough to….” Willow faltered and fell silent, taking refuge in her partner’s arms for a moment.

“Strong enough for what, Witch? What haven’t you told us?!” Spike was suddenly *very* serious and not only his eyes burnt amber but also Angel’s. 

Surprisingly, it was the older vampire who fielded the question. Angel’s voice was almost a full purr, “He must take a consort strong enough and worthy of carrying the pure Aurelian line.”

Spike reacted as expected, “Oh brilliant!!.... What are we?..... The princess and the bloody pea???! Well sod that….. and sod the Grimm brothers…” He pointed directly at Willow and F’Iaid, “And sod every other bloody fiction writer, and every bloody wiccan and seer while we’re at it …. Anyway… how soon?! And where the *hell* does *any of this* leave our lad here?!” The blonde vampire moved to throw an arm around his Sire spelling support, camaraderie and familial connection in the simple move, “ ‘Cause our boy ain’t deservin’ of any purgatory! He’s not a ‘test case’ for any humans, or a bloody ‘golden child’ for the demon world to play with! We can’t marry ‘im off to some unknown blue blooded bint like some royal marriage of convenience… We’d be no better than the other lot!!!” Spike continued staring sightlessly in an act of open appeal to the bathroom ceiling as though it might provide the answer. “We owe nothing! Connor certainly owes *noone* C’mon Willow… F’Iaid…. How…??”

“Nothing will be forced. But Connor *must* partner.”

“Oh bugger that! What?” Spike stared at Willow and F’Iaid gold rimmed eyes. “Ol’ Da and me here need to start advertising? ‘C’mon down if you would like to marry, BYO demon dowry?”

“He had already partnered.” Angel’s look of distress seemed to span well beyond their current conversation, then whispered quietly to Spike, “Cordy.”

Spike felt an overwhelming sense of anguish and grief through the link and gasped at the ferocity of the emotions. Despite his rapid improvement of health, Spike knew his Sire was far from fully recovered and carrying the grief of losing all but two of the people he had ever cared for in the last battle and the year preceding it bore heavily

“Cordy died pet. We both know that…. She said goodbye to you…”

F’Iaid was not so conciliatory, “Her pairing with Connor was an aberration, initially from the desperation of two lost people in the midst of an apocalypse, but utterly driven by the opportunist other world entity she carried… the one that killed her and drove your son to ….” 

Angel was on his feet in game face, pain obvious even in the feral features and tears beginning to run from amber eyes. His partner matched his state of distress, finally rising to confront his two wiccan friends … Willow in particular, “Back off!.... Enough with the past, witch!... You’re upsettin’ me ol’ sire….. What is it the lad has to do!? ‘Cause I for one am *not* playin’ matchmaker!”

“There is no need.” F’Iaid was calm as ever but squeezed her redheaded friends’ hand as she noted high anxiety around the room.

“Waddya mean no bloody need!?? You just said yourself the lad, needs marryin’ off or some sod from a law firm is gonna show up to do it for us!”

“What’s going on? Dad? Willow?” Connor was standing at the door looking decidedly disheveled and rather puzzled.

Willow took a deep breath then stepped back into the foray grabbing Angel’s right hand and Spike’s left she gave them both a squeeze and looking across to their young friend quietly stated, “Can I have a moment with Connor please? I think this will work out…..” Angel and Spike nodded reluctantly.

Willow was more than aware of the serious task at hand, and of the waves of anxiety now rolling from the young man whose hand she grasped. Tugging Connor she led him out of the apartment and onto the lawn below their balcony. She stopped just before a large oak and pulled Connor to sit beside her on the gentle slope. Willow watched with more than a degree of empathy as the now worried and rather miserable young man slumped beside her.

She squeezed his already tense hand as a sign of support as soon as they began to relax onto the grassy spot, then waited.

Connor’s voice was strained, far huskier and higher than usual, as he addressed the wiccan.

“So I heard the last part… Willow I’m just a guy… with some… unusual parents… Ahhh Geeez! What am I? Some sort of prize bull for the demon world?!”

Willow quickly grabbed the young man’s hands then pulled him into a warm hug. She kissed his hair and whispered… “Oh Sweetie! Nothing like that! No!.... But…”

At the last statement Connor pulled from her grasp scrambling backwards in an attempt to escape and deny the words. Willow simply reacted as she might with a frightened child, remaining on the ground and speaking in quiet, consoling terms.

“No honey….. No! But you may have to choose a partner who also has a magical or demon heritage. Just to be on the safe side… but you knew that already, didn’t you.” Willow leveled a knowing stare at the youth.

“Um… well yeah… I guess. Kind of hard to get with the whole my real Dad’s a vampire gig without that and… um… Listen… I *do not* want a girlfriend with scales or a tale! Geez!!!” Connor spun and leveled decidedly golden eyes on the elder wiccan.

“This is not about that sweetie,” Willow looked as the innocent Willow of high school for a moment, but there was a feel of magical power that accompanied her presence and Connor’s real nature responded to it. His eyes turned yellow as he growled… “So what is it about exactly?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Have you dated before?”

“Before what? The memory wipe thing… well yeah even *you* must know that… Oh geez!” Connor sank to his knees, took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, “It wasn’t like… um… Cordy and I.. we were both scared and confused and…” 

The young man jumped to his feet stomping away, then whirled to level the witch with a yellow infuriated gaze and growled in a tone worthy of any Master Vampire, “We were being played… I mean she was *Dad’s* girlfriend but they had that chance ripped away… and I was… We thought we were going to die!” At the final statement, the aggressive front suddenly dropped and Willow was faced with a vulnerable young man. 

Connor continued quietly the sense of mourning, as yet unresolved, quite evident in the tone. “She was *so* nice and warm and… and then it all went to hell.” A blood tinged tear tracked down his pained features as his voice dropped to a near whisper. The pain through the link was escalating even though the vampires had tried to let Willow deal with the young man.

“That’s me isn’t it… I’m not *in* hell, I *cause* it! I *embody* it! F#%&!!! I never saw it before! Is that why Mom is sick? Did I do that too? Will I do it to everyone around me? …..I can’t do this, I just can’t… Where’s Angel or Spike… They can drain me, finish it, return the family blood and then…” 

Angel and Spike near flew from the balcony above, landing on the ground near the tree simultaneously just as Connor began to escape from Willow’s discussion point. He was in full flight as he hit his father in the chest, but luckily the weight of Spike behind the elder vampire meant the impact became an all embracing hug and grounding move for the distraught young man. Connor’s instinct took over as tears began to flow anew. He nuzzled his father’s neck and Spike, who was still behind his Sire in an embrace, saw the small fangs drop. Knowing Angel’s continuing recovery was still at risk with too much blood letting, he pushed his wrist at the young man and winced as the full blood bit down hard and drew desperate drafts.

Safe in his father’s embrace, and placated by the blood of family, though apparently only semi aware of his surroundings, Connor gradually relaxed. Spike withdrew his wrist and licked the wound closed. He reached around his Sire with the unwounded arm and petted them both in turn. Angel leaned back, licking over his wonderful partner’s ear with gentle affection, whispering “I love you more every day… Thank you.” The kick of adoration through the link added to Connor’s calm.

Oblivious to the male trio, Willow had retreated to the quiet attentions of her new partner.

“Can we find someone for him?

“I know not dear lady”

“What are the parameters… C’mon F’Iaid … we need to help… who are we looking for?”

“Gender is important.”

“What?”

“For procreation, gender is an issue.”

“Oh…. So procreation is the aim of the coupling… Goddess that is *so* unfair! I mean… us and Angel and Spike and… what if he doesn’t… F’Iaid… what if he doesn’t ‘swing that way’?”

“Then he must take a female consort and a male lover. The imperative is… the continuation of the line. The Aurelian, ensouled line…. It is unique, a thousand years since the last pure blood at least, but the sharing with an ensouled father and mate… never. He *must* have children.” F’iaid kissed her friend gently on the forehead.

“But now Connor has fangs… surely he can..?” Willow looked genuinely puzzled.

“He could make a childe and will probably do so many times over, but the prophesy demands a natural pregnancy. A child of a full blood master, carried and born, not made.”

“So who? C’mon F’Iaid… I know you know!” Willow’s resolve face was leveled at her partner.

“It cannot be a slayer, and without another pure blood female… a vampire is impossible. It must be a human with some connection to magic, of your wiccan group? There may be one or two still of age and orientation…. But there is another… the one known as the Key.”

Willow pulled away from her friend in horror, pacing toward the apartment building and back again, her agitation obvious. “We can’t!! We can’t do that to Dawnie… marry her off like some chattel. Goddess, we don’t have that right and we certainly won’t get her permission! She’s been studying in Italy, she’s wants to come back to study magic after that, we can’t ask her to give it up to become a bride for breeding!”

F’Iaid remained infuriatingly calm as the red witch wound herself into a fury and did another lap of the garden. “It’s just not *fair*. Connor is suffering and I know how much Dawn has endured… they’ve both been screwed over so many times by the powers!” She stomped off again muttering wildly.

F’Iaid stopped the third lap with a warm embrace and quiet words. “Connor must study magic to exploit the power he has inherited. We can bring Dawn here for her studies also. The wards around our coven will keep them from harm and we will simply let… well we will see. It may well be that intervention is unnecessary beyond that.”

“Connor is sort of Dawn’s type I guess… but hey! Don’t get me started. We can’t drag her from Italy to here now!”

“I believe we can, and we must. She may only need to be here for a short time, there are others in the coven who may be eligible, and Connor…” F’Iaid took her friend’s hand and they both turned to where Connor was being comforted by his fathers, “Connor deserves some happiness. I believe this will bring at least the peace to be able to explore that as an option.” 

…………………..

The night ended quietly. Hot chocolate, small talk and warm blood for those who needed it, before the witches departed, and Connor all but fell into bed in ‘his room’ as the vampires retired for the night.

Spike felt his partner’s exhaustion as they tumbled into bed. Both had heard at least part of the witches’ discussion, Spike more than Angel. His love for Connor and fondness for his ‘Little Bit’ left him confused and worried, something he could no longer hide from Angel as the link let it flow. 

Angel felt Spike’s attempt to shut the link down, and vetoed it by pulling him across until the smaller vampire was lying across his chest. He tugged until Spike’s mouth was at his Sire’s neck, “Come dear heart… enough worry for one night… What do you need?” He felt rather than heard the groan then a cool tongue began to gently lave the length of his jugular in time with soft undulations of groin against groin… both actions seemed for reasons of emotional connection rather than sexual gratification, nevertheless Angel felt his own shift from comfort to definite arousal and Spike’s reciprocation. Spike shifted to game face and tore away his mate’s boxers, continuing to grind both shafts together. The licks to the proffered neck were now perfectly timed with the pace he set to stroke their erections, hardness against hardness, together.

“My Will… Please!... need to feel you….”

Spike pulled up from his Sire,, now mate stared wonderingly into the chocolate eyes and asked for confirmation… “Are you sure you’re happy with this?” 

“I am Will…. mo rún… you know I am…”

Spike paused for a moment. It was rare for his Sire to use Will these days, even in private, but the Gaelic terms spoke of long time adoration and a deep affection that was the stuff of a mature partnership. If his heart had been beating, it would have skipped as joy and love flooded the link. He smiled with all his being as he lovingly prepared his Sire, slicking himself in the process then lined himself up. They were face to face so they could kiss and drink with ease… and viewed each other’s faces on the brink of ecstasy. Entry, though tight, was welcomed by a channel waiting for its mate. Angel’s head rolled back as he arched into the attentions of the younger vampire and lifting his knees, spreading even wider to increase the penetration. 

Spike certainly began gently, kissing passionately and rocking until a consistent rhythm was established. His pace began to speed up as he buried an already changed face into his Sire’s neck and bit down.

Angel felt Spike’s climax approach as the thrusts became ever more enthusiastic and erratic, and his mate’s cool hand wound around his own erection. He matched the pace as best he could, pressing up to meet the thrusts and biting down hard, fangs penetrating easily. The worry of the last few days was forgotten as the circle of blood was complete and an all encompassing climax took over both vampires.

…………………….

Some time in the wee hours of morning, Connor crawled into bed with his fathers. He gradually wheedled his way in and ended up embraced from both sides by loving, bed warmed arms. He knew there was an electric blanket on low assisting the vampires’ temperature but still smiled as both older men embraced him sleepily, then snuggled toward the human warmth and scent of family. He could smell their lovemaking but it simply made him feel safe and comfortable, which should have seemed odd, but simply didn’t. He was still aware enough to consider… If only all other aspects of his life were so calm, right and easily assimilated… things might be easier. 

He snuggled down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two months had passed since the cathartic night and Connor still came to stay with his fathers once or twice a week. Willow’s hacking/negotiations had borne dividends, assuring the young man’s place close to home and happily Connor’s adoptive mother continued to improve.

The issue of a partner had not departed, however, and weighed heavily on the vampires and the witches but had not been brought up again in Connor’s presence. Instead the vampires focused all their attention on training their young charge. His hunting skills, learned in the harsh ‘school’ of Quortoth had been given a boost by his newly acquired senses, but there was still much to learn from the former Angelus and William the Bloody. Spike, and the now fully recovered Angel, found the hunting, sparring and lessons given in vampiric law consolidated their own partnership and allowing them to extend themselves also. Well fed and in peak condition, the hunts became harder, faster and more challenging each time, the sparring more complex and vicious, more often than not the latter following the hunt. All three reveled in the violence. 

Inevitably the hunts turned ‘real’. Local demons of the ‘not so nice’ variety were targeted. Occasionally they would come across humans ‘worth the effort’ though Connor announced fairly early in their first month that the human wrong doers were simply not challenging enough. There were exceptions. 

In the early hours of Friday some eight weeks into the process of training, he stumbled across a gang of six large men apparently mid way through beating up a homeless youth near the water front. With stealth worthy of any big cat, Connor launched his silent, adrenalin driven attack. He knocked three assailants unconscious with a round house kick and upper cuts at speeds no human could match, then downed two more with a swift left jab and heel of his right hand. 

By the time the two vampires were within sight of the scene, the last man had moved from his victim, yelling expletives as he spotted his two friends falling at the hands of the unknown dervish. The bloodied victim on the ground had a long black coat and army boots immediately reminding Connor of his fathers’ hunting attire. Spike saw the glint of a long knife in the man’s hand, and both he and Angel watched in horror as Connor’s distraction caused his first delayed attempt at disarming the man, only to be met by a surprisingly adept counter attack. But what occurred next changed everything. 

With the deep slice to his forearm bleeding profusely, Connor kicked his opponent in the chest hard enough to force the knife wielder backwards, causing him to trip over one of his fallen comrades. Connor kicked away the knife, and the older vampires watched as his fangs dropped as he pounced on the man. He bit down hard into the thick neck, drawing blood but primarily cutting the air supply. The body under him gave a gurgled cry, thrashed a little then stilled. 

Angel and Spike sped forward to assist but were stopped in their approach by a definite warning growl from their young ‘destroyer’. Connor was still golden eyed and with his teeth embedded, he seemed unable to establish what to do next. Both vampires knew enough of predators and their kill to drop to their knees. Spike moved forward to within touching distance. He tore open his own wrist and with eyes averted, pushed it under the young man’s nose. He gave a soft rumbling purr as Angel also moved closer. Connor released his prize and took the wrist. After two hefty drafts he suddenly seemed to regain his bearings and reeled back from the body and his fathers in horror.

He was about to run but Angel was faster, all but diving across Spike to reach his son. Pulling Connor away from the scene, he threw his cell phone to Spike, trusting him to tie up the unconscious individuals and tend to the young victim until the police arrived. As a patrol car arrived a short time later, Spike melted into the trees and followed the trail of his Sire.

He found them concealed behind a thicket of low bushes, Connor seated, Angel laving the arm wound gently as he repeatedly petted and shot worried glances at his son’s fanged features, faint glow of magic and shallow breathing. Spike sat down on the opposite side of the boy to his Sire and wriggled forward in silence until their bodies were touching. He sent love and calm through their link, hoping the proximity would increase the intensity of the message. He felt a kick through the link as Angel did the same.

It was almost half an hour before the demon features faded and Connor finally ground out in a hoarse whisper. “Did I kill him? The one I bit…. Did I kill him?”

“No Pet, None dead, six heartbeats still there when the coppers arrived. Lad you saved was hurt bad, but still there too… he’ll recover. You saved ‘im pet.”

Angel was rubbing small soothing circles over his son’s shoulder blades. “What was different tonight dear heart? You don’t usually….” 

“I…. I don’t even know what happened… I mean, the guy on the ground was… he had a duster and jackboots and….. then the bastard attacked and I smelt blood, then it…. well it was like something else took over… Not like usual… just um…” Angel stroked his son’s face and turned it to look at him. 

“It’s fine Connor. You were more powerful tonight than I have ever seen before…. We can work with the bloodlust, hone it. This was the first time you felt it fully and you didn’t kill, you simply subdued.” 

The barely audible reply came, “But I could have killed him.” 

“Yes you could. And you would have to protect your own, as would we all.”

“But the fangs…” Connor’s gaze returned to stare forlornly at the ground near his knees.

“Now you know they’re not just for suckin’ me and your ol Da here…. Jus’ means you’ve always got a weapon on hand pet … brilliant!” With that, both vampires slipped into game face and grinned around their fangs, giving dual hearty growls of approval. Connor felt a rush of excitement with the sound and his own change came unconsciously as he gave a reciprocal growl.

Connor brightened a little as he considered the advantages, then lifted a hopeful gaze to meet Spike’s sparkling azure eyes. “Can you train me? You know, to use the fangs…. Can you two train me?”

“No problem pet, have ‘em sharp an’ deadly on command in no time…. Now let’s bloody well get home before we fry our arses with sunrise!” 

……………………………………….

Willow had arranged for Dawn to travel to San Fransisco during her summer break to take up some magical studies under the tutelage of F’Iaid and Willow, and working with a young guy called Connor. It was something that the young woman was thrilled about, but that left Willow distressed. She had withheld the primary reason for the invitation and had worried ever since that the young woman might simply leave again if she ever found out. She prayed hard to her Goddess for strength as she cheerfully collected the Dawn from the airport.

Two days later around dusk, Willow, F’Iaid and Dawn stood outside the vampires’ apartment, Dawn all but bouncing. She had been told they were going to meet her new ‘study buddy’ for the first time at his fathers’ apartment. Her eyebrows raised a little at the implications of the ‘fathers’, but decided that obviously it was either a wiccan thing or a San Fran thing, either way she wondered if the son was also gay. According to Willow, he was slim, handsome and had some awesome powers that needed training. 

Willow rang the bell.

A sleep tousled Blonde vampire greeted them, only to be stunned as the former Key launched herself enthusiastically at him.

“What????....Spike???!!!!” The young woman squealed, hugged the blonde then promptly slapped him hard across the left cheek. “You… bastard!”

“Oi!!... 

“You died and then…. Oh God *Spike*!” She hit him once more, hard, then collapsed into the vampire’s arms for a firm hug as tears caused black mascara to streak the young woman’s cheeks. She finally released him enough to stare at him, wide smile fixed firmly in place.

“Here witch I thought you would have….?” Spike looked across to Willow and trailed off as he felt sleepy affection push through the link, and saw his Sire wander into the entrance hall still pulling a black sweater over his head.

Angel smiled at Spike as he noted the younger Summers was ever so slightly taller than his mate and mused that she must tower over her ‘big sister’. He nodded at the witches “Willow… F’Iaid…” Dawn turned to greet the owner of the voice while wiping the black tear trails from her face, only to squeal for a second time.

“Oh My God!.... Oh My God!!! You’re Angel right?! Oh My God… But you’re dead too…. Well obviously… but you got really dead…. Oh you know what I mean! And so….” Dawn’s eyes suddenly went very wide… “So you two are…. Oh….”

“Together pet. Mated. Until we’re dust” Spike and Angel waited while the young woman processed the information.

“Far out! And so Connor’s….?”

“My son… our son… ” Spike stepped away from her hug to snake a loving arm around his mate, and squeezed a thank you for the public acknowledgment of their shared parenting.

“Far out…. Oh Wow…. Far *Out*! Wait ‘til Buffy hears about this!”

Two panicked males blurted out “No!” in unison.

“You can’t tell her Luv. We’ll do it in our own good time.” Dawn looked a little crestfallen, it was rare that she was privy to such an incredible piece of information before Buffy. Spike shifted the conversation a little, “Is she… you know, OK?”

“Sure. Still dating the Immortal. He’s pretty dreamy… Oh….You knew she was with him right?”

Angel answered, barely suppressing a growl, “Yeah we knew.”

“Cool, so we’re all caught up… when do I get to meet Connor?”

Angel looked quizzically at Spike who answered for them both, “He’s out on the patio studying or some such. Said ‘e had one more final before the hols ‘pparently. Come on through.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Connor?....” Angel was aware that his son’s study concerns were real so interruptions had, to date, been avoided when possible.

His son looked up and put his pen down in the process. “Hey…”

“Are you..um .. cause I can come back and um….”

Connor smirked a little, but answered near deadpanned and mock annoyed… “No …Critical moment in understanding lost…. but hey…. no big!” It was intended to be a flippant comment, yet as he turned he saw his father retreating miserably into the shadows. He held up his hands in supplication and sent love and reassurance through the link…. “Hey!!! Kidding…! What’s up?” He reached down, threw a marker in the book he was reading, then closed all three large texts over each other.

Spike chose the moment to barge past his mate and pull Dawn into the somewhat muted light of the patio. “Right . Well... If our ol’ Da here has gone schtum, allow me to present the Li’l Bit…. Mistress Dawn Summers…Lately of England, but hailing from the Summers of Sunnydale and sister to Slayer Buffy Summers, Wiccan in training and about to become your study partner.”

Connor was smiling politely at the initial intrusion but as he processed the information, went wide eyed remembering a few chats with Cordy pertaining to family history re Buffy/Angel relationships. “You’re Buffy’s sister?”

As Dawn stepped around Spike to see her ‘meet and greet’, she ventured a small smile at the rather androgynously pretty young man who stood wide eyed in front of her. As Spike had promised… he was indeed 'her type'. His eyes were dark blue, bordering on the color of the deep ocean, the hair was long straight and rakish, the body lithe, muscular and fine boned. If Angel had been a large lion then his son was more reminiscent of a jaguar. Dawn suppressed a giggle as she imagined what large cat Spike might be… definitely a slender white tiger.

Under the carefully constructed ‘hesitant but not afraid look’, Dawn gave a “Hey… Um and that would be a yeah … but Sooooo not a slayer… just so we’re clear!”

“Oh yeah….. ummm….. of course…” Connor appeared extremely uncomfortable, “And… ummm… hey… sorry… for the… umm…”

Dawn was a little tired and had spent more than a day traveling, so simply plonked herself down on the outdoor lounge right beside Connor and began to work toward a more relaxed level of conversation. It progressed as easily as it might, given Connor’s relatively quiet nature, coupled with the fact that both individuals knew they were being brought together as ‘study buddies’ in the magical arts. 

“No big…. Hey watcha studying?”

“Um just finishing off the last of my Economics degree – one more exam then I’m done… finished Arts last year… You?”

“Oh Languages and History… totally my gig.” Dawn grinned and all but bounced, “I studied for two years in Italy under this really cool professor called Senor Augusto… he was like a *dream*… Half our lectures were in coffee shops and we did stuff like go around all the old relics and, oh, and he even took us shopping … Can you believe that?! ‘Cause the Italian guys in our class (Oh my god totally dreamy but so… so not into magic or anything otherworld….) anyways, they were *so* into the shopping! It is *so* not a wonder that US guys have no fashion sense … that is except for the gay ones and obviously your dad…’s’ and given that they’re… oh now I am really boring you so… um….” She suddenly switched gears leaving Connor momentarily confused, “What’s the topic for the final?” 

Connor had been in the ‘can’t get a word in so I’ll just be quiet’ category, but smiled a little as he noticed Dawn blushing profusely. He knew she was as thrown as he with all the magical training with him and the coming to this side of the world again. Nevertheless he was somewhat pleased that she was obviously impressed by the pile of texts on the low table…. titles on the spine like ‘Strategic Management of Multinational Business’, ‘Challenging Adam Smith’s Economics in a Global Market’ and ‘Sustained International Trade and Growth in Knowledge Industries’… not the stuff of an idiot. 

It had not escaped Connor that this woman was beautiful, all long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, tall, lean… and friendly. As she touched his arm, he pulled a random hefty text from the table and threw it open on his lap rather than embarrass himself with his rather ‘obvious interest’, then stammered his reply. “Oh um C..ComparativeInternationalTrade… You know, looking at various world conglomerates, implications, management and advantages for…” He looked up to see her blinding smile though noted eyes that had glazed over a little and immediately fell silent, then offered, “Sorry… just…”

“Hey no need! I’m sure the joys of ionic pillars in Rome and me explaining it in Italian won’t interest you either…”

Connor was too quick to protest “Oh but it would!”

Dawn grinned and snorted, “OK well don’t say you haven’t been warned!”

Willow took out a homemade punch and finger food encouraging them both to partake and making it clear that they would be left alone for as long as they wished.

Dawn began as soon as Willow left, “So… you?”

“Yeah me….” Connor waited not sure what Dawn knew or how….

“You’re Angel’s pure blood son?” Dawn saw Connor’s face fall so quickly added, “That is *so* cool!!”

“Wha?”

“Well you know I’m Buffy’s sister right?”

Connor simply looked up and confused…”Well I was actually originally ‘the Key’ just a big old ball of energy when a bunch of monks decided on a pre teen to dump it into… using my sister’s DNA blah blah blah... the usual Helmouthy thing...”

The bizarre circumstance of both their creations, and the last exclamation were so odd that both parties fell about laughing, resulting in Dawn sitting against to Connor on his ‘outdoor lounge’.

“Yeah well, sounds like your protector and my ol’ Da are now lovers…”

“Only after both of them slept with my sister!”

“Wha???!!”

 

“Oh don’t even go there …..” Dawn was now stroking Connor’s arm and gave the still worried 'lad' a warm and knowing smile, “You know I think this magic study stuff might just work out….”  
Two vampires with preternatural hearing and two witches who saw Angel and Spike’s smirk… Smiled and hoped… It might just be a wonderful summer after all…..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the two weeks that followed Connor finished his finals and it was suggested he take on a Master’s course in the new semester. Meanwhile Dawn shopped and enjoyed San Francisco and surrounds with Willow and F’Iaid, the two wiccans rejoicing in the excuse of showing a little sister ‘their town’.

Late into the third week of Dawn’s visit, the two young people met again at Angel and Spike’s apartment, and this time it was to begin their magical studies. Suddenly things became very serious.

F’Iaid tossed some crimson shaded dust over the two and both young people were amazed by the effect. A blinding green light replaced the shape of Dawn while Connor’s form was enveloped by crimson series of tiny lights leaving trails not unlike the classic depiction of an atom….

Dawn’s magical abilities were still developing but she still felt the roll of unearthly power coming from him, it was exciting rather than disturbing as it held apparently no urgency or malice.

Angel and Spike had chosen to depart for the following three evenings… It seemed best to let the first few lessons progress without interruption… They ‘hunted’ for a few hours then filled the remainder of the evening with a leisurely stroll home. 

On the third evening Spike launched himself onto their balcony and moved just in time for his Sire to land grinning…

“Well?!”

“Well what?”

“Well I thought you would…” 

“What…. have to go around?!!”

“No have caught me on the way up you pillock!”

Angel captured his mate’s lips but they both lost contact as neither man could stop grinning…

“Knew you’d be ready and willing so took my time…. You always were ready and willing *William*’ The last word so growled that it all but vibrated Spike’s chest as he was pulled into a possessive embrace.

With a twinkle in his eye belying the sentiment behind his words he pushed in effectually at the broad chest, “Bugger off ya ol’ ponce!” but gave in quickly to a cascade of light kisses whilst still in the hold.

 

By week four of the training, Spike and Angel had given up trying to keep out of their own abode. Instead, they retired to their bedroom until lessons were complete. The guest bedroom and ‘study’ were now permanently set for occupancy so Connor and Dawn might retire when they chose. It was a Monday evening. They heard the click of the door as Willow and F’Iaid left for the evening. The vampires pleased themselves then fell asleep… both feeling an odd tingling sensation as they did so but discounting anything odd as they snuggled down together.

 

Spike sat forlornly on the now enormous pillow, the ethereal light he apparently gave off in his new form only making the problem seem worse. Angel quietly dropped down to join him, landing a little inelegantly, but better than his first few attempts. At least his hover was improving.

He caressed the silky wings of his mate with his nearest hand, admiring the pale rainbow of color that ran through them, then shifting his hand to caress the beloved face. He barely restrained a giggle as he noted the now rather fetching pointed ears poking beyond the blonde curls of his mate. He leaned forward and kissed the pale complexion sending love through their link which thankfully had survived the change. At least with the coloration of their skin the nudity was a little easier to cope with. The swirling patterns in pale aqua giving Spike the appearance of wearing a custom designed body suit. But the greatest thrill was that they appeared to have heart beats and felt warm to the touch.

“So how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long ‘til Red and F’Iaid fix this?”

“Um… well… might have to be Thursday now… According to Dawn they’re both on a wiccan retreat.”

“Well bloody well get ‘em back again!! How the hell are we supposed to go around for four days like this… and what exactly are we supposed to eat anyway!?? Haven’t seen a whole lot of vampire faerie takeout have you??!!”

“Connor thinks…”

“Oh yes, do pray tell, what the bloody hell does ‘boy wonder’ think… given that he and the bit are at the bottom of all this in the first place! Need bloody magical training wheels… or muzzles… on the both of them!” he grumbled several other insults and turned away, forcing Angel back a little as Spike’s passing wing threatened to sweep him from his position on the pillow.

Angel ignored the anger and simply continued, “He thinks that we are simply faeries, no vampire traits at all. There was no malice in the spell so there should be no bad side effects…” Spike snorted his disdain openly, as Angel continued, “I’ve tried it … I can’t seem to do a game face no matter how hard I try to shift. So perhaps the food thing is the same… in which case honey or nectar should do us for a day or two… at least… ‘til the ladies return and we can be restored. Come on sweetheart, it could have been worse….”

“Oh yeah…. What??? … You suggestin’ there was a chance they’d call us bent or bitches or a couple of old queens!….” Spike spun to stare angrily at his mate,, “And bone to pick here Sire….. since *when* have they been referring to us as a couple of faeries - with associated giggles apparently! - anyway!!?! Bloody Cheek!… Bahhhh!!!!” 

Spike stood in a huff, his wings unfolded, and he took off without thinking, flying to window. Arms folded, he hovered and stared out angrily at the changing colors of the landscape in predawn. 

Angel lay back on the pillow and wrapped his wings around himself, comforted by their silky warmth. He knew that his childe, his mate, would not be approachable just yet so took the time to examine his own ‘state of affairs’. 

Judging by Spike’s size against the window they were probably both around four and a half inches tall (Spike a little less of course) with wingspan maybe double that. Angel’s own skin was pale shades of purples and blues covering every inch of his body. He stroked the soft mauve down of his right wing, following the nap, and was shocked by the instant effect the caress had on his nether regions. Curious he repeated the gesture but dwelt on the very edges of the wing where he could see the membrane was so fine that every blood vessel was apparent… He’d felt nothing like it before… it was so unbelievably sensitive! He imagined Spike blowing over it, licking it, stroking it in time with…. and to his absolute amazement, promptly came, profusely and all over his torso, narrowly missing said wing and evoking a welcome chortle of laughter from Spike!

“Ho now what brought that on??!! Got a wing needs caressin’??...” but he stopped mid insult and added an amazed ‘Hey!!’ as he realized several sunbeams had just touched his feet with no effect…. He let out an emotion filled groan and a whispered invitation, “Ohhh pet… Luv…. Please… just… oh please you’ve got to… just come here!”

Angel was already in flight with no thought of how. He rounded on his beautiful partner, their wings beating in tandem, and wrapped himself around the beloved body. Entwined, they landed effortlessly on the sunlit windowsill. Angel gently lowering his lover onto his back, the pale wings spread like a stunning backdrop, then proceeded to kiss his Childe, his mate, his pretty aqua faerie partner, on the warmed ledge, their passion lit by early morning sunlight.

Angel found his wings were as much a sexual instrument as any other organ or extremity, as were Spike’s. Rather than taking their erections in hand, he chose to rub their mutual interest together while kissing the blonde and stroking the outer edges of his resting, though occasionally twitching, wings. Spike began arching, panting lightly and begged for ‘proper’ contact. 

Angel’s own wings had been lying flat to surround both of them but as he rose to enter his mate, the extraordinary new additions stood erect and strong, automatically fanning both small forms. 

Using the result of his solo satisfaction, he embedded in one stroke, not an unexpected event given their frequent coupling of late. But as he began to move, Spike’s wings pressed back to ninety degrees forcing the blonde’s body to an almost upright position, met with enthusiasm by his mate.

As Angel began to move and Spike responded, their wings kept time, indeed double timed to the point where the two were airborne. Safe with Spike’s legs around Angel locked at the small of his back and Angel’s arms anchoring Spike, they rose and hovered half way to the ceiling. The sensation of sun and air rushing past super sensitized wing membranes and the glorious feel of being filled and… not connected to anything but each other was exquisite. They kissed desperately, passionately and both came so hard and long that neither could believe they managed to land safely…..

They were face to face, lying on their sides on the warm windowsill, their upper wings providing a calming and reassuring cover while they caressed each other’s faces and kissed gently….

If that was a first encounter perhaps the whole faerie scenario was not going to be so bad after all.

 

 

Part 32…………. 

 

The two tiny forms woke late morning, as the sun rose too high in the sky and its rays moved beyond their window sill. While still in the haze of sleep, Spike tried to work out why he felt so very warm, and wondered vaguely where the velvet covers had come from. Opening his eyes, he met his mate’s smiling pale purple countenance, and the memory of where they were, and why, flooded back in.

Angel reached out and stroked Spike’s upper wing, eliciting a definite purr from his companion, “Hey.” 

“Hey” Angel noted the twitch of Spike’s pointed ear along with the answer.

“Plans of today?”

“Can hardly lie here forever can we… Bloody nice though…” Spike grinned and pulled himself up to standing, unfurling his wings in a post nap stretch. Angel marveled once more at Spike’s stunning appearance in his current form.

“Gahh Spike…. I wonder if we have reflections now, ‘cause you should see….” He all but purred, “Wish you could see how very beautiful you are!….”

“Yeah, yeah, come on ya ol’ pouf. Shall we go find sprog and the bit, and guilt trip ‘em some?… Lord knows they deserve it! Look… even me privates are in techicolor! Not to mention bloody microscopic, so are yours – well compared to this time yesterday!”

“Didn’t hear you complaining, or pulling out the magnifying glass for mine, this morning! I seem to recall I was rather a snug fit for your tiny ass.” Angel felt the blood heading to the said anatomy as he recalled their coupling.

Spike tried to look insulted but ended up grinning as he mumbled, “Yeah well… Pillock…. Oi, since we’re all sun resistant, how’s about an explore of the garden…?

Angel moved to sitting, his knees pulled to his chest and wings resting easily behind. “Garden might be nice… strange to see it in the day.”

“Done. Communing with the flowers it is…. Well come on! Only three days of sunshine to go. Time’s a wastin’ mate…” Spike offered his hand, hauled his favorite faerie to standing, then simply lifted off and kept going. Angel snapped his own flying equipment into action as Spike faltered a little with the extra weight. 

They quickly established that maneuverability was greatly enhanced when they weren’t connected. Spike immediately took the opportunity to test his ‘dive’ technique, plunging toward the floor, wings near folded, and snapping them open at the last minute to pull up, only soar back toward the ceiling and do it over again. He even managed a couple of ‘barrel rolls’ in a few of the flights back up. All was going well until he accidentally clipped a chair leg in one particularly low swoop and ended up somersaulting his way to a crash landing, much to the amusement of his partner. Angel landed lightly next to his disheveled mate, relieved that no real damage had apparently been incurred, other than to Spike’s dignity.

Angel grinned, but the “You OK?” belied his genuine concern. He carefully lifted Spike to standing, brushed off some dust collected on the velvet wings during the tumble, and checked for signs of injury.

Spike looked rather embarrassed and mumbled, “Yeah, well…Had ta give it a go didn’ I”.

The comment earned him rather an incredulous look, though Angel was satisfied all was well. He reached around to give a squeeze to Spike’s pretty aqua backside then took off. “ K… come on Red Baron… I guess we’d better see if Connor is in the mood to let us out.” Angel was already half way to the door when Spike realized the possible flaw in their outside adventure plan... and resolved to have a quick chat to his Sire before they braved the garden.

Dawn and Connor were both in the study, piles of ancient texts and open spell books strewn all over the desk, while the spare chairs and floor seemed to hold more on the history and anatomy of faeries. Angel and Spike were able to simply flit into the room and hover above the younger two. They were staring at a website which seemed to be devoted to folks who happened to ‘love the little folk’ though on closer examination it was more “loved little folk lovin’. The only odd part was that all the faeries were depicted as female. 

Spike recognized the ‘Victorian etchings’ for what they were, female erotica disguised as fantasy. Spike flew closer to their human sized relatives and yelled, “Bloody indecent that’s what that is!! And where does it say all faeries are girls … hmmm!!!??” But his tiny size determined that Spike’s protests went utterly unheard. 

His purple companion hovered near him, “Umm You need to get onto the keyboard Spike… It’s a bit slow but …”

Spike rounded on his partner looking utterly incredulous…. “You … *typed* your conversation with the boy??... You did the two footed jig to ask him a question???” Spike went from livid to hysterical with laughter, almost losing altitude as the rhythm of his wing beat faltered a little with his chortling. But eventually he calmed and they both landed on the key board gaining immediate attention from the humans.

The voices of the larger beings seemed loud to the point of painful.

“Oh Oh…. Look at you Spike, you are *so* pretty…. I mean I’m really sorry and all that, but you are just… Well you make a beautiful faerie… oh and Angel…you too.” Dawn was grinning madly with barely a hint of remorse, then giggled as she saw the little aqua figure stamp his foot furiously and take off again. It wasn’t until he took hold of a tiny handful of hair and pulled with all his might, giving her a tweak of pain, that she stopped her giggles. “Oww… Oww!! OK, OK!!!”

Angel jumped onto the keyboard and leapt from one letter to the next until he’d managed “outsde” skipping the ‘i’ as it was simply too far to bother. He gestured to the door, Connor understood and moved to open the sliding door to the patio. 

Angel was about to head outside when Spike (who had ceased tormenting Dawn) called him back to the kitchen.

“Weapons!”

“What?”

“Weapons, Sire!! If we’re going to be out and about…”

“Oh right… so… what do you th…”

Spike threw him a toothpick from the small container on the side bench and took one for himself, testing the pointy end and hoping it would be enough … even as a deterrent for… whatever… With no fangs or vampire features he felt vulnerable and in their current form he surmised that they would no doubt qualify as prey for a variety of the local fauna unless suitably armed.

Connor smiled ruefully and wondered what it must feel like as he watched his two tiny fathers fly through the open door and into the sunlit garden. He knew the reason they were in their current state was because of his and Dawn’s error, however seeing Spike do a complete vertical loop as he flew into the sunshine, and Angel following him in a wider arc, he felt a little more jealousy than remorse.

Spike led his fellow faerie on a convoluted route toward a stand of five large silver birch surrounded by a variety of flower bearing shrubs and broad area of ground cover. Angel blanched a little as he saw his tiny aqua mate dive headlong into the dark foliage of a camellia bush, and dearly hoped there were no broken branches or sharp sections of twig that might impale his lovely little partner. Nevertheless he followed, albeit more cautiously.

As he pushed through the shiny greenery he found Spike seated at a fork, leaning casually against one of the thick uprights, swinging one leg and twirling the toothpick like a baton. Spike grinned at his partner, gave him such a lascivious wink that Angel’s newly beating tiny heart skipped a little and he thumped down onto the branch rather more abruptly than intended. Regardless of his inelegant landing (and current position straddled across a side limb of Spike’s camellia) his mate appeared like such a wanton youth welcoming all comers that he attempted (ineffectually) to growl. 

Spike laughed with such glee at his Sire’s annoyance that he almost lost his balance and was grateful for his wings. Before Angel could react Spike moved forward and snagged his partner with a lightening fast arm, pulling him down for a passionate kiss… 

Angel seemed to forget himself for a moment and dropped into his Irish brogue for the first time in ‘forever’. Spike wondered if, like himself, his Sire felt more akin to the original human they had been. Perhaps their demons had departed or at least withdrawn for the duration of the faerie experience. “T’ be sure y’ must be the naughtiest of the wee folk I’ve ever had the displeasure of kissin’! I’ll put it down to yer breedin’. Nothin’ really special came from that god-aweful isle to the east. Now let’s us find a higher spot…. if ye only…”

Angel was cut off as a very large ginger tabby stalked through the underbrush below them. They both sensed the acute danger.

Chapter 33

Spike was on the wing in seconds and attempted to haul his partner out of reach, as the cat launched itself toward the two tiny ‘birds’. A claw snagged Angel’s lower leg muscle, slicing a deep painful line down his calf and tearing at the instep, finally embedding in the underside of his foot but luckily, Spike’s swift reaction meant it failed to get full purchase on his Sire and the claw slid out as Spike lifted off. In his panic, Spike was able to fly them both free of the foliage and headed for safety, high up in one of the silver birches.

Angel was heavy and Spike was panting by the time he eased the bleeding figure down to rest on the fifth branch from the base. It was only up fifteen feet or so from the ground, but Spike judged it to be high enough to be out of trouble, at least for the moment. Angel was barely conscious as the blonde lowered his mate to lie flat on the broad and very solid branch. He winced as he examined the damage.

The claw had gone in deep, tearing muscle and flesh, and leaving a bloodied mess. Unable to think of anything else to do, Spike cradled the maimed and bleeding limb in his lap then lifted the foot and began to gently lick the wound. Spike’s own tiny heartbeat gradually steadied as the familiar act gave comfort even though, unlike his vampire saliva, the faerie version seemed to be doing little to assist. He registered the somewhat unusual flavor of his faerie partner’s blood and was distressed to only barely detect his mate through the link. He looked up in time to watch helplessly as Angel passed out completely. 

They had to survive this. It was his fault they were outside and now, after all these months of struggling to renew his Sire’s strength, he had jeopardized it all with a simple suggestion and cocky attitude. The guilt cut him to his tiny core and tears of distress dropped onto the wound. What followed was odd. A sparkle of light marked the touch of the tear on marred flesh but then almost instantaneous healing occurred at the site of the drop. The ensuing droplets were as much from joy as sadness but all had the same effect. As the last precious drip was spread along the wound by tiny aqua fingers, Angel began to rouse. Spike could still see the line of damage but the healing was extraordinary.

“Bloody hell!!”

Angel’s first conscious act was to pull his partner down and kiss him in gratitude. His second was to hold him there and kiss him all the more.

Spike was enjoying the attention but facing the ground was able to see the cat tracking the scent of blood and beginning to circle the base of the tree with the intent to climb.

“Can you fly Sire?”

“I… um I think so…” Angel pushed up to standing, placing his injured foot gingerly on the ground though without weight on it, and stretched his wings

“Then… we’d best go now pet!” Spike took off vertically with Angel at heel not even questioning his partner’s insistence. The cat landed on their previous resting place a few seconds later.

They held onto the sturdiest upright as they sat in the uppermost branches, perched like two odd little Christmas ornaments on the very top of the tree. The breeze swayed their perch as both waited for some time until tiny heartbeats calmed. Angel’s leg was still throbbing but continuing to heal rapidly.

Spike relaxed a little and realized they were safe. He grinned with relief then began to snigger, “We’re quite the pair.”

Angel’s injured leg throbbed, he shivered with residual shock and was in no mood for joviality, “What?!”

“Oh *come on* Sire! You’ve got to admit it is all very bizarre” The aqua faerie stood on his branch and bounced a little, smiling broadly at his recovering mate. The tree swayed in the breeze and he sobered quickly as the still tender limb of his Sire connected with the upright causing the other faerie/vampire to pale and sway dangerously. 

Spike dropped all mirth and was by his Sire’s side instantly, attentive and on the wing.

“All this sun is goin’ to me head… reckon I need a bit of a kip and don’t fancy fallin’ off here… Don’t know about you Sire but shall we head back in?”

The offer was transparent in its untruth… but Angel appreciated the sentiment. He smiled, nodded then spread his own wings to follow his tiny friend down through the foliage and on a direct path to the sliding doors of the patio.

The hawk was unseen, only heard at the last minute and happily veered off as the large human form of Connor stepped forward yelling “Bahhh F@#$ Off” in terror as the two small forms attempted to regain the balcony.

Realizing they were in danger they both accelerated toward their target. Hawk induced panic seeing Angel land in a sprawling heap on the patio table as Spike crashed into Connor’s chest but recovered to flutter up to hover close to the young man’s shoulder. As Angel began to untangle himself from his rather embarrassingly inverted heap of wings and limbs, Connor spotted the nasty red stripe down his father’s leg. Without thinking he swiftly grabbed the tiny figure from the table, pinching Angel’s wings between two fingers like some enormous butterfly, and leaving the slightly bewildered purple vampire to dangle helplessly from his own pretty appendages.

Spike saw a look of helplessness and shame pass over his Sire’s face, noted the utter powerlessness of the position and was incensed. He flew to his mate’s aid, landing near Connor’s wrist and biting down as hard as he could.

“Oww!!” Connor swiped at the tiny assailant and dropped Angel. He had closed his eyes in the hands of his son. Shamed by his own… everything in that position, but opened them as he fell some distance, thankfully it was into free space. He had time to regain his wings and catch onto the now diving Spike desperate to aid his Sire.

He snagged the plummeting aqua figure by the arm, doubled his own wing speed then smiled as they both recognized they were safe. Connor on the other hand was quite frantic, too many confusing events in too few minutes, he backed up to the frame of the open patio door looking bewildered and worried.

Spike and Angel took the opportunity and flew inside. 

Some hours later found them perched on the breakfast bar, Angel making faces and Spike grinning with a sticky smile as they shared an eggcup full of pure maple syrup using two mustard spoons that had the relative dimensions of soup ladels.

“It’s disgusting!”

“Not that bad.”

“You know it’s disgusting and you’re just doing that to annoy me, aren’t you!”

“C’mon Sire… give it a go at least.”

The disgruntled older vampire swung his legs dejectedly. “How many days until Willow…?”

“Tomorrow… Dawn contacted her, they’ll be home early.”

“So the morning…?”

“We can spend in the sun and by tomorrow night… big again…”

“Guess the sun is a bonus…”

“Bloody hell yeah…. Sorry ‘bout the cat… should have seen that coming… Want to poison it when where big?”

“What? NO!!! Of course not…”

“Keep your kit on… was only jokin’!”

“Oh… sorry…”

Spike stood and held out a hand to his tiny friend. “C’mon, think we’ve earned a soft pillow don’t you?” He hauled Angel up and the two flew to their bedroom, noting the son and the ‘key’ in a rather intimate embrace in the study as they went past.

…………….

Willow and F’Iaid arrived around midday to a tearful Dawn and very contrite Connor. They were led into the master bedroom and though they should have been shocked, Willow smiled. Sleeping happily on the windowsill were two tiny intertwined figures covered by their upper wings. Each had their eyes closed but were obviously awake. They both sported very relaxed and satisfied smiles, Spike’s hand stroked Angel’s shoulder while he reciprocated by ‘exploring’ Spike’s face.

Willow squeezed F’Iaid’s hand, “Oh they are so beautiful!”

“Indeed Mistress, but it is not their natural form.”

“Oh… Oh of course… but look…. And in the sun….” Willow released her hold on her partner and walked toward the window.

Spike roused and stood, his partner followed the lead. They both stood, wings backlit from the light from outside. But the wiccan didn’t miss the hopeful look on both tiny faces. She gestured to them to follow and the group moved to the shuttered office.

“Just tell me what you said… again”

Dawn appeared panicked again, “Um… we …. Umm… well we were kind of doing a reveal spell but … well then we were talking about Angel and Spike, and we were kind of giggling and I just kind of …. Well…. Said… you know that they were really a couple of faeries and too cute together and…. Oh I may have said some other stuff…..But… can you??”

“Of course.”

She indicated a silk sheet that had been placed carefully on the floor and the two small forms dove under.

Spike rolled toward his Sire,“You regret us changing back?”

“Sun was nice”

“Was wasn’t it.” He stroked the pretty wings for the last time.

 

There was a blinding flash and two full sized vampires blinked dazedly at each other, before an annoyed head of tousled blonde curls pushed his way out to announce, “Alright shows over, now shove off and give us a chance… bloody naked under here!” 

Willow grinned Spike was most definitely back in the building.

 

………….. Part 34 ……………

 

Spike rolled over and snuggled into his larger partner, his mate, his cool vampire friend. The electric blanket underneath them both provided an artificial, but no less welcome, warmth.

Spike latched onto his Sire’s exposed neck taking two long drafts before he extending his own and waiting.

A still sleepy Angel bit down and took back what had been drawn. The older vampire had yet to truly regain consciousness after their ‘fairy’ experience. Spike grinned a little and rolled onto his mate pressing their ‘morning’ erections together and moving a little. It elicited the right response. “C’mon ya big fairy, know you’re awake… how about some decent sized action for a change.”

Angel, who had apparently been half asleep, grabbed his partner and flipped them. Spike was now trapped under the significantly larger body, which apparently suited him fine. He grinned up at his larger partner then wriggled just enough to feel his mate’s erection twitch against his own rapidly increasing hardness. 

…………….

They had been out until almost dawn patrolling, so woke late afternoon to the familiar sounds of Willow, F’iaid and the studying witches moving about chatting and ‘practicing’.

It was just over four months after the faerie incident and the students had doubled their efforts to *never* allow that situation recur. They were far more adept at their skills and Connor was also pleased that, of late, he had not let his fangs fall during any of their rituals or spells. Indeed it was only when his fathers were present, or when being given permission by those around him, that he would allow the dark magic through. But F’iaid indicated that for Connor, the dark magic was also part of his strength and that he needed to release it.

Connor was still worried by the incident in the park many months ago, and knew he was capable of draining and turning a human. He was terrified by what he knew he could do, but at some level also concerned that at some level he *wasn’t* worried by his new status or abilities.

His night vision, hearing and speed was so enhanced that now, when the fathers and the son were training, it was a moment of joy. Adding to his Quort’oth experiences and training, and his own natural talent, his confidence grew. 

No longer the impetuous youth, he always seemed calm amidst unimaginable confusion when in a fight, something indicative of old masters like his father as Spike. And as far as his own origins were concerned, the regular exchange of blood and the close link with his vampiric line centered him. Connor’s increasing magical prowess gave him a link to ‘the other’, and his ongoing contact with Dawn and his human family grounded him. He felt compelled to bind himself all his families. After so much of his life feeling lost or ‘wrong’, he knew what he wanted but still waited.

Almost half a year on in their training together, he always returned to his wiccan Dawn… his partner in almost everything… with a sense of relief and happiness. There was little to be said, because she seemed to know. They had found each other during the summer break. Staying in his fathers’ home five days out of seven and working/studying together all day every day had helped, but the connection had been instant. Splitting his time between his Masters studies, his schooling in magic and his training with his fathers was always going to be a challenge but at least for a third of the day he spent time with his best friend, his Dawn.

Most evenings, he left with the two elder Aurelians as the sun went down, initially heading out for a run, but ultimately patrolling and training, then exchanging blood and finally taking his leave of his fathers as they disappeared into the night for more adventures.

It was now habit that around midnight, Connor would return to his fathers’ family home where he and Dawn were staying permanently. More and more the fathers noted that the son was not in his own bed when they came in, but rather, had let himself in to Dawn’s bedroom. It had begun slowly, both magical beings gently, caringly, lovingly gave each other what was needed at the time: comfort and friendship with no other agenda. 

Spike noticed the increasing connection between ‘The Destroyer’ and ‘The Key’, and even Angel received the message as Connor, in the throws of passion in the two youngsters’ fifth month together, forgot to close the familial link and conveyed his feelings openly, causing both fathers to wake in the early hours of the morning rather bleary, but filled with transferred lust, a natural adoration for each other, resulting in an inevitable joyous partnering. Nothing was ever said.

……………

Connor had been back at university for just over five months, his Masters degree underway and fast tracked. His research was local and he was studying hard and writing as much as possible. His two supervising professors were thrilled at his progress. He was on track for a year to finish and the faculty was talking of a scholarship to go further… But…

Real life kicked in to mark the eighth month of Dawn’s and his wiccan studies.

After well over eighteen months clear of symptoms, his mother fell ill once more. After diagnosis Dawn returned to Spike and Angel’s apartment with an almost inconsolable Connor. His mother was apparently out of remission and would back on treatment. They had not found the primary source of cancer and it was spreading fast.

Dawn received the desperate call from the private cancer clinic. She had consequently joined her friend by his mother’s bedside rung Willow and F’Iaid, then driven him back in F’iaid’s car from across town at nearly two in the morning, the distressed young man sobbing all the way back to his fathers’ apartment to find solace in Angel’s arms. 

Connor’s whole adoptive family was out of town so he had spent the previous night with his mother as she received the news. He had then spoken to his distraught adoptive father who was unable to return home until a day and a half later, and promised to be strong amidst his own tears. His mother, despite her own pain and fear, did not fail to notice that Connor was holding tightly to the hand of the beautiful brunette whom he had previously introduced as his best friend and partner at his birthday, thanksgiving, and their traditional Christmas Eve meal. Colleen resolved to talk to her husband when he saw her the following afternoon. 

She was not scheduled for surgery for two days, and she knew her time was limited. Her boy was happy, and she predicted, just needed a slight push to marry his beautiful Dawn. She would hold on for that alone. Her lovely boy… he deserved that. He was always special and had *never* done anything but made them proud. And now… he had the chance to partner with someone he deeply cared about. 

On the way back to the apartment on the second evening, Connor was desperate, his fathers were out and Dawn saw the distress so offered her neck without thinking, his incisors dropped and…

……………

 

It was two weeks later when Connor and Dawn appeared at the door to his fathers’ rooms, looking contrite and rather worried. Dawn was sporting the marks of claiming on her neck, but there was more.

Spike was the first to smell it, Angel only moments later. It was a rather puzzling mix, so they merely waited.

“Um Dad? Spike? Um can we… Well can we talk for a minute…”

It was Spike who answered, “Hey Bit, Sprog, always know you’re welcome. Pull up a pew.” Spike smoothed the bed in front of him, Angel remained silent, his arm draped over his beautiful lover. The two intruders sat, Dawn’s tight grip on Connor’s hand and their raised heartbeats not missed by either of the Master vampires. The two young wiccans sat on the right side of the bed and faced the two vampires, their hosts and relatives in so many ways.

Connor was obviously upset but spoke first, “Dad, Spike, I… We… Ummm… We had already kind of decided that we want to be together… for all time… you know?! But then, with Mom, and it was late and… Gahhh!!!!… So we sort of… Ohhh!” Connor looked at the roof then took strength from the extra squeeze he received from his partner. “I claimed her! Properly! Willingly! You know Vampire claimed!... But then… Oh Da??!!” Connor looked at his partner, now claimant and claimer let tears begin to spill. He squeezed Dawn’s hand and kissed her passionately, though the act was interrupted as he hiccupped with emotion. Fortunately Dawn, though not particularly calm, still managed to take over the commentary.

“He needed it and…. so I offered… and… he bit me, and gave me some of his blood, and we… well we kind of said the words – ‘cause you know we *have* been reading a lot about this stuff – and then it just felt different. And it was ‘right’…. You know? It is right isn’t it?? ‘Cause it felt…” She looked hopefully at first Spike then Angel as her tone dropped, “And then we kind of kept going… and um… It had *never* happened before, so we didn’t… and then… Ohhh…. But we *wanted*… and um … Ohh….” The young wiccan trailed off and burst into tears. 

Spike stopped the difficult conversation by a simple act. His eyes narrowed then he leaned over, placed his free hand over Dawn’s ever so slightly swollen belly and whispered, “We’ll only be happy if you two are Pet.” At which point the young wiccan began to sob even more and her partner shifted his hand to caress her stomach. Through her sobs managed to say, “I think we are… if you are… Oh Spike, I do love him… I really do!” She then pulled away from Connor and fell into the blonde vampire’s welcoming arms.

Angel left Spike to their embrace but reached up to pull his son into a warm hug. Spike shifted to accommodate the two new additions to their bed. He shifted to sitting and moved his Li’l Bit to sit across his lap then continued to hug and reassure her in a way that only a dear relative might.

The following week the announcement was made to Connor’s adoptive parents. She had met them a few times as ‘a friend’ spending thanksgiving, the first part of Christmas, and Connor’s birthday party with them at his invitation. The family liked her immensely, and the announcement that they were to be married came almost as a relief. The previous two years had been a challenge with Connor’s mother’s health and a couple of issues with his father’s work, now, finally there was something to celebrate.

Dawn and Connor opted for completely civil ceremony in the early evening. Connor’s parents were initially worried at the request for a minimum of ceremony, but the two seemed to be determined. Less than two weeks later Giles arrived to give Dawn away in the absence of her biological parents (her real father apparently non-contactable). Giles was one of Dawn’s formal guardians, and the elderly gent obviously moved to be given the right to ‘give Dawn away’. 

The ceremony was short, the vows heartfelt and self written, and the partnered couple radiant. They would couple again according to wiccan lore at the new moon in five days’ time, but for now were legitimately partnered in society’s eyes… and if only that Connor’s ill mother might see her son happily married, it was enough. As it was, Connor had the joy of whispering to his adoptive parents “So do you want to be Nanna and Pa, or Gramma and Gramps?” He was given a slap for his trouble, but both parents were moved by the possibility of grandchildren, and Spike heard something that warmed his heart courtesy of his vampire senses and felt the joy through the familial link as Connor’s adoptive father whispered, “We would be *so* blessed… Oh son… she is… just be happy OK?? Like your mom and I… cause you never know…” Then there was incredible sadness as Connor pulled his father into a tight hug and they both let their fear and desperation be conveyed.

Angel watched from the shadows, his partner’s arms now surrounding him, and let a tear track down his cheek. “’S alright luv, he’s got the best of both, so’s she… and just think the joy they’re bringin’ to his lot! Look at ‘is ol’ Mum, hardly keep herself from bucklin’ with the pain but happy as Larry… just look at her! Pain forgotten! And he’s yours Pet. Look at the joy he’s bringin’, they’re bringing!”

Angel was unrecognizable as the Wolfram and Hart CEO they had met several years ago. His illness had stripped any extra flesh from his body and face, and the extra bulk had failed to return. Instead there was a tall, lean, brunette with a tie holding back unruly dark locks appearing slightly younger than the attractive young man he stood beside. 

Spike and Angel were introduced to Connor’s adoptive parents by Giles, Connor and Dawn as cousins (Spike being Angel’s ‘life partner’ and long time protectors of the bride’ interests which was odd on one level but sped things along as the family on the groom’s side was apparently ‘broad minded’ enough to welcome the new friends of the bride into their fold.

Connor’s parents were pleased to greet the two men, who were, by all reports independently wealthy, and influential friends of Dawn’s. They thanked Willow, Angel and Spike for their assistance with Connor’s Masters and engaging the men in small talk regards the financial and political climate in America. Both Angel and Spike noticeably allowed Connor to shine in all matters economic. Though in a quiet moment Connor’s father identified Spike’s accent and was unsurprised that the pair had significant international market knowledge that spanned decades. Spike was rescued from the dialogue as a toast was raised to the wedding couple.

Shortly after, the delightful evening finished abruptly as Connor’s mother paled. The vampires noted the change and hearing and smelling the illness first, and Connor sensed it too. They called an ambulance and she was whisked to hospital, plied with pain medication and attended to by a new doctor, a dark woman Dr F’Iaid Alahzir. It seemed the new doctor came highly recommended and had skills others could not offer. 

Within the hour Connor’s mother was resting comfortably, breathing easier and could swallow a little water. She squeezed her husband’s hand as he sat by her bedside and agreed to yet another round of tests being ordered. The loving husband felt the physical relief as his lovely partner relaxed a little. Though still obviously struggling, she squeezed one hand of her desperate husband’s and lifted her other to caress the features that were so aggrieved. 

Connor and his sisters watched through the glass of the door. Connor’s acute hearing picking up the conversation easily.

“Oh my love… wasn’t it a lovely ceremony [stops to breath heavily for a few seconds] ummm… jus…. Ohhh!! Sorry… so sorry… sweetheart… I’m fine… I … really am… it was just… the excitement… Aren’t they beautiful together… oh my love … so… [panting shallowly] so were we… Ohhh…. Don’t!! Not for me…” Connor’s father kissed the pale forehead of his wife and let the tears flow, finally resting his forehead on their combined hands as F’Iaid pushed enough painkillers to alleviate the pain for the woman that *was* his heart, his friend, his other half for close to thirty years. 

 

Dawn’s pregnancy was announced to Connor’s parents within the month, earlier than would be normal but necessary. His mother was so sick, but the result was one of happiness. His mother cried as Dawn held her hand and asked for her blessing while Connor held his own adoptive father as he cried tears of joy. 

There could be no jealously on Angel or Spike’s part, the wondrous emotions of a soon to be father permeating their connection and allowing great cause for celebration. That evening they pleasured each other and sent the resultant exuberant feelings through their connection. 

………………

As his mother continued to struggle with her affliction, Connor worked hard on his Masters degree and his magic studies in equal portions, but was also attentive to his lovely Dawn. Angel in particular, watching with pride as the young couple reveled in the knowledge that there really was a new life of their making inside the beautiful wiccan.

F’Iaid was an attentive physician but also a Mistress of white magic in her own right. At the end of Dawn’s first trimester, there was a difficult conversation to be had. At her insistence Willow took Dawn aside, and the fathers addressed the issue with Connor.

If they were to continue to practice their craft, to safeguard the unborn child, they needed to partner, as a wiccan pair, though F’Iaid suspected it would not just be that, their heritage would dictate more. She assured them that it was necessary to keep the unborn children safe. 

Dawn dissolved into tears almost as soon as Willow began explaining that the children might be at risk. “Oh sweetie! We’re not trying to put the pressure on you, we’d just like to know... and you have already partnered vampirically and in human terms… is it that much of a stretch?”

“No!! and *Of course!!* I have his child inside me and Connor is sweet and smart and working so hard and with his mother… Oh Goddess Willow, what if it hurts the baby? How could I live with that?” Dawn dissolved into tears yet again then gave in to a bout of nausea and raced for the bathroom.

They formally joined in wiccan terms in the twelfth week of Dawn’s pregnancy. There had been no pressure, just support, though Willow could not help but notice the relief on Angel and Spike’s faces as the young couple exchanged blessings and vows then walked three time around the sacred circle before stepping inside and being enveloped sparkling golden light, both their auras suddenly becoming one. It was only later that F’Iaid pointed out that there had been two ‘hot spots’ of light over Dawn’s belly not just one. It was confirmation of something they had all suspected. Dawn and Connor were to have twins.  
Immediately following the wiccan ceremony Dawn could feel her partner at a profound level and something else. She struggled with the sensation and finally spoke to F’Iaid. It was confirmed, the link she now felt with Connor also applied to their two children in vitro, and, it seemed, also strangely to their vampiric grandparents. When she sent calm messages, she was returned love and calm, and her perpetual nausea abated and the children seemed to calm.

Blessings flowed in from around the wiccan world and Giles who had returned to England after their joining ceremony called with a rather uncharacteristically tearful congratulations.

………….

Dawn and Connor’s twins continued to grow according to the boringly slow nine month schedule. Dawn had been suffering morning sickness all day, every day for more than four months. Her stoicism was one thing but her lovely Connor was frantic, appealing to both Willow and Fiaid for assistance. It seemed there was little they could do. For all the pregnancy appeared normal, it was anything but.

Connor was out, attending to his University studies late afternoon. She was in the last part of her fourth month, and Dawn had had a particularly awful day of vomiting and nausea. Spike had woken to the noise then heard the quiet crying. He slipped into the family suite (formerly known as the guest room). Dawn was lying on her side, her stomach obviously distended and breasts full with her pregnancy. She was hugging a pillow and trying to suck on an ice cube whilst sobbing into a hand towel, apparently aware that her distress might be heard. 

She felt the bed depress beside her and allowed her head to be lifted and maneuvered until it was in a cool lap and her hair was being stroked rhythmically, soothingly. She was amazed as a pale hand took away the ice then replaced it with a dripping wrist. Rather than being repulsed, she felt surprisingly compelled to take the offering. She sucked gently and lovingly, until the wound closed over. For the first time in nearly five months, her stomach settled and she began to drift. She fell asleep to the strains of a very old lullaby sung by her wonderful blonde vampire, and woke to the embrace of her partner in all things, the father of her children.

It was the first of the daily feedings, from both vampire grandfathers, and from Connor. F’Iaid approved it and Dawn craved it, not the blood of others, simply that of family. By the fifth feeding from Spike, she thanked her surrogate father with a loving kiss, then whispered cheekily, “If I knew you were that tasty I would have bitten you years ago!”

She was graced with his full game face for an instant, then it was replaced by a wicked human grin and a quick peck on the cheek before he departed, quipping, “That’s what all the girls say luv…”

………….

The wards around the home were increased, to the point where Spike and Angel felt distinctly uncomfortable for a few seconds as they reentered their own home.

With Dawn’s improved health, their wiccan lessons increased in number and the two younger witches once more reveled in honing their craft.

Also with the improvement in Dawn’s wellbeing, visits to Connor’s mother were recommenced. Previously carsick almost as soon as any vehicle began to move, the obviously pregnant brunette slung the seat belt under her ever increasing belly and squeezed her husband’s hand as they visited his ailing mother for the first time in weeks. Connor warned her of the changes. 

F’Iaid had done a sterling job. His mother was comfortable after one surgery, one round of radiotherapy and two of chemotherapy. Indeed it seemed that she was on the improve, yet Dawn was still shocked. The formerly slim, fit woman was now barely able to lift her hand to her son as he reached down to kiss her forehead, and was a visibly yellow/grey color and unbelievably thin.

Dawn sat on the side of the bed, Connor behind her, his chin on her shoulder smiling tenderly as Dawn picked up her mother in law’s hand and placed it on a moving belly. Both women began to cry.

Dawn spoke first, “I would have liked my mom to see them you know… So… ummm… Ohhh… “ Connor kissed the mark on her neck and sent strength through their link, waiting while she finished, “But I want you to see them OK… Please?! You *are* the mom, and we *all* love you and I’m sorry I couldn’t come before, I’m so sorry… But you’re going to hang around until they can bug you for candy right?!” Just then two tiny bodies adjusted their positions simultaneously and the older woman smiled tearfully, “Oh my… it seems they agree with you, so how could I refuse.”

Connor leant down and kissed his mother. They stayed for another half hour but were aware of the cost. His mother was snoozing lightly as Connor and Dawn both spoke a blessing of health and sprinkled some magical dust around the bed before departing.

………………..

Connor held the hand of his beautiful partner and they displayed the photos from the eighteen week scan to his fathers, ‘the destroyer’, Connor, finally felt something he had never really experienced before. He felt ‘normal’. He was no longer just some supernatural being, rather he was someone in love with the mother of his soon to be children. It was an epiphany of sorts. He was to be a father of human twins, extraordinary without a doubt, given their heritage, but certainly beginning their lives as human. He had heard their heart beats, could sometimes feel them move and had seen his little boy sucking his own thumb in utero. 

Now, like so many other dads of modern times, he was sitting with his beautiful, now obviously pregnant partner, showing his own fathers something neither of the elder gents could ever have imagined in their days as humans, pictures of two tiny people, their grandchildren, before they entered the world. 

Spike fell very quiet but then abruptly excused himself and left the room for a smoke. 

Angel joined him moments later.

He approached the blonde vampire with caution, “What’s up lover?”

“Jus too good to be true, innit?!... Always wanted you and wanted a family… and now got both… An’ I’ve gotta keep ‘em safe Angel… kept you safe… and… ahhh Pet… I’m so happy and that makes me terrified!”

Angel took his mate into his arms and threw the cigarette over the balcony. He then eased them both onto the outdoor lounge to enjoy a reassuring kiss.

 

Part 35

 

Dawn was heavily pregnant, lying back against her partner with her feet up on the arm rest of the couch. Connor did as he had for so many weeks, relaxing back behind her and stroking the drum tight, distended belly and enjoying the occasional feel of his children moving. 

His fathers were out and they had taken a night off from study. The plasma screen television (Spike’s idea) was showing a DVD, ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’, not Connor’s own favorite, but there was enough action to make the romance stuff bearable, and he loved to see his beautiful partner’s reactions as much as the movie itself.

Dawn and Connor had been staying permanently at Angel and Spike’s for almost the whole of the pregnancy, and it was still three weeks until her children were due to be borne. The intention had been to find their own place yet remain in the same complex since they first announced their joining, so when an apartment only a few doors down had become available two weeks previously, the intention became reality. Some negotiation and the Aurelian funds allowed a paint and refit, and in the next few days, essential new furniture items of their own choosing, and a few lamps and one or two ‘non essentials’ of Spike and Angel’s choosing would arrive. 

Dawn had been forced to take bed rest on and off for the previous month, her slight form pushed to the limit by the two bodies growing inside her. Earlier that day she had independently struggled to their new abode to investigate the nursery – the previous afternoon a brand new cot, change table and all the accessories one could think of had arrived, courtesy of Connor’s mother and father, the rest of the apartment was something Angel and Spike had gifted them. She had taken photos for her mother-in-law then returned ‘home’ to wait for her partner.

They had been to see Connor’s adoptive mother and father at home in the late afternoon for a short visit. His mother was still unwell, but allowed to return to their family abode as there seemed to be a good chance that she was once again moving toward remission. She was thrilled by the images of the new nursery and then had spent some time chatting to Dawn about her own motherhood, after which she gave the young couple a few treasured items for their babies. Two tiny, hand knitted pairs of booties, two hand stitched, minute sleeping gowns and a new picture frame containing a hand written note in her rather unsteady writing, “Connor and Dawn’s twins on day one”, with strict instructions to fill the space with the real thing and return it to her.

It was the first time Connor had felt hopeful for a long time regards his mother. He kissed his mother and wife then stood to leave the bedroom. Connor’s adoptive father was standing at the door with tears in his eyes looking at the two women chatting easily: his lovely wife so drawn and ill; and the radiant daughter-in-law, heavy with his son’s new children. He was not an overly demonstrative man, so Connor was deeply moved when his father took him into a strong hug, and whispered, “Oh son… the Doc thinks she might be on the improve, so you tell Dawn to hurry up and have those kids OK?? And I’ll get her to the mall to worry about shopping for baby things that grandparents are supposed to spoil the little ones with… alright?!” 

 

Now, on that same evening, despite complaining of a backache, Dawn and he were lying contentedly on the couch. At least they were until, some hour or so into the movie, just as the pirates invaded the commander’s ship, Connor felt the skin under his fingers tighten impossibly then began to panic as his lovely brunette arched, cried out in pain, and sent unfettered distress through their link. 

The twins were apparently on their own timetable and choosing to arrive early. Never had he been more grateful for cell phones, or more terrified.

……………………

F’Iaid, a midwife and a nurse attended Dawn within the hour, as she had opted for a home birth, spending her time in the bath, half lying on the bed and finally in a birthing chair. A car was waiting ready to transport them all should anything begin to go awry. 

Only seven hours later, at four am in the morning, then again at four ten, Connor caught each tiny slippery body in awe as his children were born. Under the kind supervision of one of the nurses, he had clamped their cords in turn, and gently wrapped them as his wife delivered the placenta then was thoroughly checked over. Dawn held them both in wonder and was kissed by a still overawed Connor, who had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. 

Connor had then shakily given the two tiny figures their first bath under the supervision of the wonderfully patient nurse named Ruth. Willow, meanwhile, attended the new mother, assisting her to the shower and then helping her to her bed, and finally the medical team cleaned up the birthing space and checked the children. 

 

An hour later as Spike and Angel entered the guest bedroom, they paused at the door to share a heartfelt hug at the sight before them.

Connor was lying on the covers of the double bed, his lovely partner resting back on a pile of pillows, cradling a tiny girl who was already attempting to suckle. Connor was trying to coax their son to do the same but the little lad fussed for a moment then simply fell asleep. The distraught new dad was being reassured by Dawn as the rather overawed grandfathers entered the room.

Of the two, Angel was surprisingly the more emotional. He reached out and touched first one tiny figure then the other as though they might disappear at any moment. Then stroked Connor’s hair and whispered in a voice thick with tears, “You were that small once… so beautiful…” then fell into his Irish brogue without thought and continued, “Oh Mother Mary, Lady of Grace… They are *so* special… so special… An’ you’re Da now… keep them safe… keep them safe.”

Spike moved to the opposite side of the bed and gave Dawn a hearty hug then kissed the tiny figure in her arms firmly on the forehead. He then pushed the rather dumbstruck Angel out of the way with a trademark smirk and “Well c’mon ya big lump, congratulate the Bit!” before repeating the same with Connor and his charge for good measure, and eliciting smiles all around from the new parents.

Angel kissed Dawn, she saw his lips trembling as he touched the tiny female grandchild, then turned to accept Spike’s embrace.

“Would you like to hold him, Da?” Connor offered up the tiny bundle, Angel quickly dropping to the chair beside the bed and taking his grandson in his arms. With his now slender form, Angel and Connor appeared around the same age, Angel having been turned in his very early twenties, but the tears and the sentiment belied his true age, being those of a joyful father and even prouder, grandfather. 

Spike too gave in to his own feelings as a tiny girl was placed in his arms, the yawn and complete trust in the person holding her, tugging at all manner of horrific memories that were quickly suppressed as his finger was gripped by a minute fist.  
……………….

The Grandfathers departed shortly after, leaving the young couple on their large bed, two tiny figures sleeping, utterly relaxed, between them and both parents slipping into an exhausted sleep, their fingers entwined.

Spike and Angel presented each of the two lovely nurses with a huge flower arrangement that included a thank you note and a little additional money on top of their fee, then had the awaiting car drive them both home.

It was just after five am as they wandered out to the balcony where they found a rather exhausted F’Iaid and Willow silently sitting, hand in hand, and staring into nothing.

“You look a bit done in Red…” 

Willow looked up, and smiled weakly, “F’Iaid did all the work.”

“Nah, ‘team effort’ as they say in the corporate world. Lemme make you a cup of tea… fixes everythin’ I’ve been told.” 

He winked and made for the kitchen as Willow replied weakly. “That’d be nice…”

Spike dragged his partner back into the apartment and forced him to focus on selecting a few tiny gourmet cookies, and filling the milk jug, and finding the sugar. Meanwhile he loaded the tray with tea, cups and cutlery.

He pulled Angel into a tight hug and kissed his partner before they took their bounty out to the balcony, whispering, “Finally domesticated ya, ya ol’ ponce… Nice job with the bikkie arrangin’…” Another kiss… “Hmm Grandsire Angelus, then Grandpa Angel… or p’raps should you be Poppa or just Pa…”

“How about this Grandsire tans your behind and we drop the titles, Mister ‘also a grandparent by partnering’!? You could be O’Pa… or some stupid name like that… English upper classes always did that rubbish, I seem to recall!” 

“Ho the comeback king!” Spike dropped into his true accent “And for your information it was always ‘Grandfather’ in our household…” Angel noted the fall in tone then the dropping of bravado, and heard the sentiment of William with Spike’s accent say, “Plus the git died afore I was even borne so pretty pointless innit.”

Angel kissed Spike on the temple, squeezed his hand, then turned to heft the tray and carry it out to where their lovely wiccan friends were sitting. The sun would be up in an hour or so, but it was still time for a good cup of tea.

 

Willow turned as the two brought the refreshments through, but the look on her face was one of slight worry not happiness, and her partner’s demeanor matched it. Spike ignored it until all parties had a cup of perfectly steeped and politely poured, steaming tea in their hands.

He stared intently at Willow then broke the silence, “OK Spill… Red? F’Iaid?”

“Well it seems the babies both have a magical signature… a really *strong* magical signature.”

“And in the King’s English that would mean??” He put down his tea.

“Well they shouldn’t have… at least not yet! It should only happen when they’re coming up for puberty or you know…”

Angel’s hand had slid into Spike’s free one as his Sire put down his cup also, then looked worriedly at the witch. “Alright so out with it! What do you bloody well mean? Is it dangerous? Are they dyin’? In danger? Bloody hell, witch… spell it out !”

“It means they are incredibly powerful! They’ll be targets for magical beings with black intent until they’re old enough to protect themselves…. we really *should* take them to a safer….”

Both Angel and Spike were instantly on their feet in gameface and in unison growled “*NO*!!”

But it was Angel who was most panicked and angry. Moving with lightening speed he grasped the back of both wiccans’ necks and ground out, “No one takes them… No one!!” before the combined power of the two witches repelled him, pushing the vampire backwards into the apartment and half way across the lounge. After which the two women fixed their two very deadly friends in place with a hastily chanted spell.

Willow rose to her feet and took complete command of the conversation “Enough! You *will* listen… I said we really *should* take them… but not that we *would*! Now fangs in Mister… you too Angel… and listen to what *we* have to do to protect the children, Dawnie and Connor, and you two for that matter!”

Frozen in place unable to move or answer, the two vampires had no choice but to hear the proposal.

 

……………… Part 36………………

Willow straightened up, eyed each if the senior vampires in turn with her most frightening ‘resolve face’ then allowed just a little leeway in the inanimate spell so both could return to their human features, though were still unable to comment or move.

“F’Iaid, the coven and I, can ward their family apartment of course, as yours is. You must be aware that your son and Dawn are fast becoming powerful and skillful witches, and soon it will be possible for them to ward their own home without outside assistance. For now we think it best to assist them as it will take some time for Dawn to adjust to her new motherhood and recover from the delivery.

“Our concern is primarily the children. With such a strong connection to you all, thanks to Dawn’s taking of your blood while they were within her, and of course their own heritage, they will have an extraordinarily robust feeling of being loved, cherished… and protected so long as you are all close.

“The difficulty comes as you all face the day to day trials of adult and vampiric existence. You *must* shut down the link with them unless you are at peace! This is the same message F’Iaid and I will give Dawn and Connor. If you are upset or worried, or on patrol, their ability to sense the emotions and thoughts is *not balanced* by an understanding of what is going on or why.” 

Despite their inanimate state Willow could not fail to see tears tracking down both the vampire’s faces at the thought their grandchildren might be injured by their own experiences, and even worse, that they had to cut themselves off as a consequence. Both ensouled vampires had the feeling that their demons and souls would not allow being ‘at peace’ to occur, which would mean a total shutting out of the new little two.

Spike felt the distress and longed to embrace his mate. They had only just held the grandchildren and felt the connection… and Angel had been so happy… Now the distress was flowing so freely through the link that an utterly disorientated and extremely distressed Connor lurched into the lounge room to embrace his father. Thankfully his wife and newborns were still sleeping and oblivious.

Seeing the tears and the inability of his father to move, he reacted as only the destroyer might, but Willow was faster and Connor was also, very suddenly, inanimate.

“Oh sweetie we don’t mean to hurt you… but you too need to hear this too.”

Angel was watching as the sky began to lighten and the panic for his mate mixed with terror for his grandchildren and he heard Connor’s heartbeat accelerate with the same realization.

Seeing the very real distress of her friends and suspecting the cause Willow continued quickly, “Your demons will not hurt them, they are of your line and Dawn took your blood when they were still growing… so *please* listen… when you are with the children, you *can* open the link… let them feel the love and adoration, the knowledge and the wisdom. But you *must* shut it down at all other times.

“We also need to bind the children’s magical abilities until they are able to be schooled. It is so rare to have children with this level of power, and until they understand how to use it, they will be a danger to themselves and all around them. By binding it we are also cloaking it when they are away from the home.

“Now… Is everyone calm enough for us to have a *civil* conversation? Because Spike needs to be getting inside soon.” Angel looked at the sky then pleadingly at Willow and she knew the truth. It was barely minutes before the sun would peep over the horizon.

As the spell was released, all three relieved individuals collapsed, then Spike and Connor immediately joined Angel inside. The exhaustion and emotion of the last few hours causing all three to sink to the floor in a desperate three way embrace, drop their fangs, and share familial blood in an effort to find balance. 

Willow and F’Iaid gave them a few minutes before joining the distraught group.

F’Iaid spoke first, her deep, soft voice, strong presence and quietly accented ‘th’, soothing all present “We are sorry to have had to still you, gentlemen, but you gave us little choice. We must bind de babies’ power by morning. You must also be aware … de wards will not be able to conceal dem from ones who might truly do harm.”

It was Connor who looked up with a yellow tinge to his eyes and stood resolute, the protective father. “What do we need to do?”

Willow squeezed her partner’s hand and F’Iaid continued, “Dey must wear a circle of white gold, a bracelet removable any time dey are ready, or replaced if needed. Blessed by us, it will bind de babies’ powers but dey also must bear a mark of Aurelius to tie dem to you for protection and complete what was started as Dawn carried dem.

“Such a mark must happen as soon as you can, Connor may do it, and bracelets we can obtain in de mornin’ from my coven. We will return to bless and fit dem before midday. Your children are *very special*, we *will* not take *any* risks.”

Willow moved to squat in front of a kneeling still visibly upset Angel and took his large hands in her tiny ones. 

He refused to catch her eye, instead stared at the floor and all but whispered, “I would have hurt you…”

She kissed each hand in turn then whispered, “Only to save the children honey … And I understand… OK?! We have to do this and you had to know…”

Angel looked up with pleading eyes, “Thank you …. But… I am *so* sorry… you know… for grabbing you… and frightening you.”

“Oh… It’s OK sweetie… And in case you didn’t notice, it was us who threw *you*… So let’s just forget it… Anyways it’s been a long night for all of us… so…” With that Willow stood and moved toward Angel, though his flinch was unnecessary as she pulled him into a hug and shot an affectionate sisterly smile to Spike. F’Iaid meanwhile had taken Connor’s hand and led him to the couch where they were speaking quietly as he had not been privy to the whole of their dialogue.

Shortly after, the new father excused himself, looking very tired and worried, and returned to the family bed.

……………

Two days later painted a very different picture. 

The twins now had names - Luka Lawrence and Talia Joyce. The first names the parent’s choice, the second, familial favorites, Lawrence being Connor’s adoptive father’s name, and Joyce a favorite for all of them. What stunned the vampires was the third name registered for each before Connor and Dawn’s official surname – Reilly-Summers. Angel stared, speechless at the printout of the birth certificate… Aurelius. For all time, the name would now be on the *birth* register… Their family name. The children’s heritage acknowledged.

The little folks both were both sporting tiny white gold, enchanted bracelets, and the emotional link was only ever opened when they were held by family as recommended by their wiccan doctor and her partner Willow.

The remainder of Dawn and Connor’s furniture arrived on the third day, and with the combined efforts of the Grandfathers, Willow and Connor, the apartment was picture perfect by the fourth day of the children’s lives. It was heavily warded and the family moved in. 

Connor’s mother and father came to visit around midday of the following day. His mother still requiring a wheelchair, but Connor insisting on carrying her from the car and across the threshold, his father trailing behind with all manner of ‘goodies’, returning to the car to collect a large bunch of flowers and a helium balloon arrangement.

Luka and Talia were both feeding well, though Connor had been worried as he observed his wife Dawn’s discomfort as cracked nipples and very sore breasts made each feeding more and more painful. Colleen was relaxed in a huge reading chair Connor had bought especially for Dawn, a pillow on her lap in case the tiny figure of Luka she held became too much for her. But the new grandmother was not about to give in to fatigue, not for the world. The little boy had snuffled a little then relaxed against the older woman while Dawn fed his sister.

Colleen could not help but notice the wince of pain as the little mouth dropped off then tried to reengage. She quickly advised rubbing mother’s own milk onto the nipples after the feed then if needed applying papaya cream to the abused nubs. She went on to show Dawn how to express and grinned as the rather stunned young woman managed to send a thin squirt across the room. Cabbage leaves sounded like a bit of a stretch for sore breasts so Dawn was most surprised when, that evening, F’Iaid confirmed their beneficial effect was far more than an old wives tale. 

It would still be several months before Connor’s mother could truly be said to be in remission once more, but Connor could still smell the hope and love flowing from his father. They were sharing the task of putting away the ‘care package’ Colleen insisted they brought with them, and despite his protests, Connor was truly grateful. 

“You know your mother wants to be called Nanna right?”

“What?”

“Nanna”

“Oh… yeah sure… but what about…”

“She is so darned happy son… you’ve made us so darned happy. It’s like this was the little spark she needed… not that the girls and you aren’t worth it … just… Ahhh geez.” Connor saw his father turn away for a moment and compose himself again. “I can’t tell you how… [deep breath] I can’t tell you how incredible it is to have a grandson bearing my name… incredible.”

Connor pulled his father into a tight hug and gave him a ‘manly’ few slaps on the back. He knew his adoptive father had not received the memory ‘reinstall’ that he had, but still retained the implanted ones, and they felt no less real. And given that he had hugged Angel for pretty much the same reason late the previous night, he was beginning to understand both men a little better. The fierce protectiveness he felt toward his children and partner not a small part of the same.

……………

After a few more days of experience at feeding the children, the young couple was reassured as the raw tissue healed and toughened to the point that Dawn actually enjoyed the feeling of a tiny bodies taking from her. It was a profound realization for the young mother. Her children cried and her breasts filled and began to leak, and despite the inconvenience of wearing tiny pads to catch the spills, it was still amazing to the young couple. 

Connor had been back at the University trying to catch up on a bit of study as Dawn sheepishly admitted her pleasure to Spike who’s sleeping habits dictated that he was awake and restless in the early afternoon, well before Angel. He had taken to visiting and chatting to the new mother, even changing a nappy, though his vampire sense of smell made the task rather horrific until Dawn swiftly dealt with the tiny but very stinky offering. 

Dawn brought up the topic in the third week of the children’s lives, as the two gave the little people a warm bath, Spike utterly amazed by tiny arms and legs thrashing with obvious delight as the babies were immersed almost fully at opposite ends of the plastic baby bath. Their feet barely touched but it was easy to see that it would not be long before the ‘big bath’ was no longer adequate and the full sized bath would need to be accessed.

“’S like that for Sire ‘n Childe pet… Best feelin’ in the world to give… and bliss to take.”

“So when you and Angel… It feels…”

Spike wiggled an eyebrow and smirked as he said, “Try it durin’ sex, guaranteed to blow your head off love!” Dawn blushed deep red and felt her milk come in at the mere suggestion from the ‘naughty’ O’Pa as he lifted the tiny female figure from her warm bath and into a waiting fluffy towel. The name had indeed stuck.

 

Dawn recalled her conversation a few days later. Late one evening in the third week, Connor pleasured his now voluptuous partner with a loving massage and careful kisses. Connor was very aware of his partner’s still healing body and her fatigue, but she was so responsive and his hour long ministrations with no sign of relief were driving her to distraction. He had pleasured her in every way he could think of, aware that the bruising around her pelvis was only just starting to heal. But her clitoris seemed a viable option, and he hoped she could obtain pleasure from that alone, yet now she needed more and it seemed was inviting him to taste his children’s meal. He kissed her firmly on the lips then gently laved around the full nipple and lightly massaged her sex as he reverently took the offering. She came hard as she felt the milk drop. 

Breast milk was an odd combination of salty and sweet and … something else. It occurred to Connor that it was almost like tasting his first draft of blood, it was just… different. He opened his own wrist with two fine puncture marks and grinned as Dawn took some of the precious fluid. It was a fair exchange, and the children would benefit.

……………..

Angel and Spike were standing in silence on their balcony staring out at the trees and the lights of the bay, the larger vampire’s arms around his smaller companions while the blonde smoked.

The cell phone at Angel’s hip broke the peace.

“Hey Dad? Do you know what it’s like if someone is trying to break through the wards? ‘Cause, we’re all a little freaked here and the babies have both just lost it!”

“We’re on our way… Ring Willow and F’Iaid!”

The cigarette butt had not even hit the ground before the two vampires were at Dawn and Connor’s door.

……………………..

 

 

 

Part 37

 

Angel and Spike did not even bother with the conventional corridor, instead the two master vampires hurdled to the next story from their own balcony then dropped onto Dawn and Connor’s. It was expected. And Connor let them in. Spike shivered as he passed the extraordinarily strong wards.

The babies were crying, Dawn was frantic and Connor’s eyes had changed and his fangs were down ready for attack. Like any devoted father he stood ready to protect two wailing children and a crying partner… Realizing who it was, he fell into his fathers’ arms. His fangs found their mark immediately and he took straight from his true father’s jugular. 

Spike took Dawn into his arms, then calmly pulled her to the bed, rising only to collect the two wailing children tucking the pair between them and whispering, “Let’s try somethin’ Pet.”  
She then accepted Spike’s offered wrist. The babies seemed to calm as their parents stilled with the imbibing of familial blood. Dawn was propped up on pillows and two tiny mouths found their mark with a little assistance. 

They were all barely relaxed before they felt and saw the crackle of another attack as Connor curled up on his father’s lap while Dawn continued to lap Spike’s wrist rhythmically as he supported her little girl with the other hand and both children tugged at her breasts. 

The two vampires growled at the attempted intrusion but Connor looked up, calmer yet now feeling rather like a little boy instead of head of a family. He looked up at his father rather apologetically then began to shift but found himself even more tightly embraced and a loving smile greeting his angst.

“Stay for a bit son. Nothing wrong here now and you did the right thing. For Spike and I, there’s nothing more important than your two… well… four now… nothing!”

Spike pulled his wrist away and patted his ‘daughter in law by Mating’ and struck up, “C’mon Sire, time for the granddads to placate the littlies then, while the young lordship here sorts out his lady.” The wink and grin from the blond was seen by Connor and Dawn, and lightened their mood a little. Angel and Spike let love flow through the link knowing Connor had just fed from his father he would be privy to the emotions at least for a time, but Angel did not miss the very real worry in the look Spike shot him while the parents gently changed and wrapped the two tiny people.

It was decided that Angel and Spike would play grandparents, nursemaids and protectors to the twins for a few hours that night, and give the young parents time to regroup. When ready, Dawn and Connor would join them at the vampires’ apartment. The problem was still the question as to who was trying to break the wards and why. A very sleepy Willow and F’Iaid arrived around midnight – along with an elegant looking young man who introduced himself as Hugh. They shored up the wards for the second time... this time with a local male witch grounding the pull of energy at the location.

……………………..

Their apartment was quiet, though the sparks through the wards indicated that someone had been targeting the vampires as well. But for now, all seemed settled.

Two tiny bodies had been disturbed with the move, so were about to be fed. Dawn had done a sterling job at expressing milk for the first time – F’Iaid’s lessons paying off and her own breasts used to feeding two, full to the point of pain far too often anyway. Her body would eventually adjust but for now… expressing was a sensible option.

Spike wandered into their bedroom with two bottles of Dawn’s warmed breast milk. He handed one to Angel then settled himself beside his larger lover as Angel cradled the two tiny figures in his arms and eased a teat into the minute mouth of his grandson as Spike did the same with Talia.

Spike smelt it and looked across to his lover, his Sire had tears tracking down his cheeks… The little lad had curled his tiny hand around the pinky of Angel’s free hand, and the memories of Connor at the same age were a little too acute… and then the loss of his son… twice… but now… this, these *beautiful* children… grandchildren! Spike leant over and kissed away a tear on the closest cheek. Then saw more spill.

Spike knew that words would be inadequate, so opened his free wrist and let his Mate suckle as their grandchildren enjoyed their meal.

Eventually, at much the same time as his tiny charge released her bottle, Spike felt his wrist fall free. He pulled away and felt surprisingly tearful himself as he observed the babies sleeping contentedly, snuggled together on their snoozing grandfather’s cool torso, the larger vampire’s strong arms cradling the minute humans easily with their baby blankets surrounding them.

Spike eased himself away then returned with food for both he and his mate. Angel woke slowly to the gentle attentions of his partner.

Angel carefully eased the two tiny figures onto the bed between them, then stretched up to kiss his mate. Their fingers touched as they simultaneously reached over the grandchildren, and their legs intertwined in a show of protection like no other. 

The wards were hit again but it wasn’t noticed by the mated couple, their physical boundaries prevented the protagonist from detecting the presence of the children. 

...........

It puzzled the attackers. 

The key and her partner were present, and making love. 

The Sire and Childe were in their space sleeping together… but the children had apparently… disappeared.

The order came as two of their number disintegrated. “Find them!”

…………..

Spike and Angel woke a little stiff, having kept the same position for almost four hours. Their two tiny grandchildren were just beginning to stir and there was a quiet knocking at the door.

Spike squeezed his partner’s hand then rose to answer the call, feeling Conner seeking out his children through their own familial link.

Dawn was standing looking on the edge of panic as the door was answered and they were ushered in.

She fell into her favorite inlaw’s (or should that be outlaw’s) arms and was relieved to hear a quick report.

“Oh come on Bit! They’re *fine*. Couple of hits on the wards no big… The ol’ Poof an’ me will see off any nasties – you know that!”

“I know but…” Connor squeezed his wife’s hand then turned to Spike. There was still high anxiety flowing freely through the link, before his partner managed to hold back her tears and managed a very halted, “F’Iaid and Willow think it is a big deal!!!” 

The blonde vampire pulled the rather frantic young mother to Angel and his shared bedroom to reveal two tiny forms just beginning to squirm and a blissful grandfather enjoying the moment. Angel moved off the bed allowing the two young parents to take care of their children, Dawn’s milk leaking before she had even made it to the bed. Connor assisted and tiny mouths latched on to breasts replete with mother’s milk. 

Dawn’s pallor was indicative of her genuine terror for her children and Angel saw the parental anxiety. It was too reminiscent of another vampire’s child. 

Connor barely held his composure as he felt the related distress, worried for his own children and felt his wife’s panic. 

Dawn’s pleading eye’s met Spike’s as he took her hand and they all settled onto the huge bed that graced the master bedroom of their apartment. She allowed tears to flow as she accepted her perfectly safe twins back, felt her milk flow drop and relaxed as two welcoming tiny mouths latched on. The combination of relief and worry saw her own tears fall as those around her made sure her two children continued with their meals, propping them up on pillows and coaxing them to stay attached, before gently lifting the two sleeping babies and tucking them into their temporary bassinette – a nest of pillows in the middle of the spare bedroom’s queen sized bed.

Angel was still fascinated by the feeding, but Spike seemed strangely comfortable. His connection and commitment to Dawn was absolute, and now as she had become a mother, he felt a pride in her, and adoration for the new little humans of their family. And he still kept his oath to protect her, even after years of separation, most seriously.

She faced her former protector, now relative. “Someone is trying to get them, Spike… They’re so tiny and already someone’s trying to get them… They probably want them for parts or something horrid like that and then there’ll be Connor and … even me and Ohhh Spike!!”

 

Reassurances were made and blood exchanged with Connor, the circle of three males resolute… so it eventually twice a week the young couple forgot about the external threats and simply enjoyed each other. Three months later, Angel and Spike minded the children for the evening while and within a week, could smell it. Connor and Dawn had been amorous, and although it was unexpected … indeed should not necessarily even been possible, given that she was feeding twins, she was pregnant again.

Spike and Angel’s apartment’s wards were hit hard the evening the young couple announced their news, though they now expected it. It occurred every time the small folk were with them, or Dawn and Connor but this time Willow and F’Iaid were summoned. Dawn drank from her partner’s wrist as he bit down harder into her jugular than ever before and took from her while pressing an already dripping wrist back to her mouth. Dawn felt that something within her had changed but was too worried by other issues with the babies, to worry about her own state.  
……………………………………………

 

Spike rolled his eyes as his Mate, his Sire, sighed and reached over to stroke his lovely partner as the music began on the sound system.

Louis Armstrong’s ‘Dream a Little Dream’ followed ‘What a Wonderful World’. The easy pace and sweet melody all contributed, the wards quieted, and the babies relaxed and slept. Spike reflected as Angel also yawned, Satchmo style strangely always seemed to calm the children, and his Sire… with the advantage that his lovely partner in all things was always amorous afterward.

This time however, it had been for comfort, and after the ‘compulsory’ kiss, they had focused on the feeding then sleeping children before relaxing, still stroking each other. 

‘Louis’ was still on a loop and quietly playing in the background as Dawn and Connor let themselves into the apartment. As they entered, ‘Hello Brother’ was playing… and the parents could see the two grandfathers curled apparently snoozing around two tiny figures with spent bottles by their sides and the obvious signs of feeding on their wrists. Both children were sleeping, arms akimbo carefully circled by the protective bodies of two of the strongest vampires on the planet. But Dawn was not to be fooled. 

She saw the slow tears tracking down the man who was her step father and had defended her beyond his own final death… and now protected her own children.

As she approached the bed, as the recording of Louis began to sing and Spike’s azure eyes opened to her. The love they held was astounding and the combination gave her no option but tears. 

A man wants to work for his pay  
A man wants a place in the sun  
A man wants a gal proud to say  
That she'll become his lovin' wife  
He wants a chance to give his kids a better life, yes  
Well hello, hello, hello brother

Connor sidled up behind her, slid his arms around her and smiled at the conscious Spike and the scene, then began to really listen to the words. Spike saw the shift and the babies stirred a little but did not wake. Connor turned to his beautiful wife and reached to wipe away her tears after she too witnessed the touching scene. Her recent worry had just been obliterated by a lovely private evening, and now the very old fashioned song reminded her of just how very lucky she really was. 

Connor’s rather teary adoring look caused her to bury her face into his neck and as the next stanza began, he pulled her close, mirrored her position and the two slow danced in the doorway of the Grandfathers’ bedroom.

You can travel all around the world and back  
You can fly or sail or ride a railroad track  
But no matter where you go you're gonna find  
That people have the same things on their minds

A man wants to work for his pay  
A man wants a place in the sun  
A man wants a gal proud to say  
That she'll become, his lovin' wife

He wants a chance to give his kids a better life  
Well hello brother, hello, yeah

Grandpa Spike stayed put and the twins slept on, as did their ancient grandfather.

Connor and Dawn smiled at the blonde as the song finished and availed themselves to the spare room.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Comments much appreciated as muse/fairy Daisy abandoned me on this for a while - if encouragement is warranted I'm sure she'd respond with a little coaxing.
> 
> Though yet to be finished - it will be... in the future with inspiration from readers.


End file.
